


When Love Takes Center Stage

by l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcoholic Bobby Singer, Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, More a romance with realistic yummy moments, Probe TV show, Quarterback Sam, Singer Dean Winchester, Slow Burn, Soooo much fluff, Widower Dean, Young Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:21:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 64,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4/pseuds/l_P_o_R_v_2_e_4
Summary: With the death of his wife, Dean Winchester is now a single dad to his son, Jack. He's also a famous singer. On a trip to visit his brother, Sam, Dean's life will be altered thanks to a pair of blue eyes, a kind heart, and a calendar of himself shoved down a certain angel's pants. It's a story about love, forgiveness, second chances, and family. Enjoy





	1. Cloudy skies

* * *

 

 

**I didn't**

**want**

**to**

**fall in love,**

**not at all**

**but**

**at some point**

**you smiled at me**

**and**

**holy shit…**

**I blew it!**

**-unknown**

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Okay for our last game, I need everyone to grab a seat.” Charlie Bradbury said as she watched her family file out of the park's pavilion and make their way into two rows of metal chairs. “The rules of the game are that you have to pass the potatoes back to the last person. They'll collect them in a basket and the first team to return to the front, with a filled basket, will be our winner.”

 

Charlie was in charge of the Kline Family Picnic and it had gone off smoothly so far. Plenty of food, laughter and love to go around. It was amazing how many had made the trip to New York.

 

“I should have brought my camera.” Kelly Winchester, formerly Kelly Kline, said as she held her newborn son in her arms.

 

Charlie gave the new mom a hug. “I'm just glad you were able to make it today. I still can't believe you left the hospital in Tennessee yesterday and hopped on a plane to New York for my sake.”

 

With one arm holding the baby, Kelly used her other arm to return Charlie's hug. “Well, I've missed you and wanted to see everyone, so it was definitely worth a three hour flight.”

 

Looking down at the little boy, Charlie kissed his sweet, chubby cheeks. “Tsk-tsk, little mister, for making your arrival come so early.”

 

Kelly laughed as she watched Charlie blow a raspberry on Jack's cheek. “Yes, he sure did throw all our plans up in the air by coming a month ahead of schedule. But I'm just thankful that he is healthy and didn't need to stay in the hospital. Guess he didn't want to share mommy's birthday.” She leaned down and kissed her son's nose. “Yes, you just had to have your own special day didn't you, darling.”

 

The baby's mouth lifted at one corner and the two women laughed.

 

“Oh Kelly, this one is going to be mischievous.” Charlie grinned at her cousin.

 

“Hey, Cuz', are you going to get this game started?” Benny Lafitte teased from the front of the one line. “I feel kind of foolish sitting here holding this potato.”

 

Charlie stuck her tongue out at her cousin from Louisiana, “Hold your Idaho, brat.” She walked out of the pavilion and stood before the two lines. “Okay. Get set…GO!”

 

Hilarity ensued as they started passing the potatoes. There was twenty people in each line and their ages ranged from three to eighty-nine. So passing something as simple as a potato became uproariously complicated.

 

Charlie had made sure there was a hundred potatoes in each barrel so it wasn't going to be a quick ending either. With all the twisting, there was going to be a lot of sore people afterwards.

 

Well that was, everyone but her and Kelly. It was fun being in charge and getting to torture her family. Charlie winked conspiratorially at her cousin.

 

“I think Jack is going to take after your sneaky self, missy.” Kelly said as she saw the glint of mirth twinkle in her cousin's eyes.

 

Five minutes later, the last potato passed hands in line one, and Kelly's husband, Dean, had the task of dragging the barrel back to the front of the line. Cheers from his wife and his team rang loudly around him.

 

“We have a winner! Congratulations.” Charlie shouted as she came over and gave Dean a hug.

 

Everyone cheered as they helped fold and put away the chairs, before heading back to the picnic pavilion for dessert. All the twisting had built up their appetites.

 

Dean Winchester came up behind his wife, and wrapped his arms around her body to carefully hug her. The worn KSU baseball cap, she had gotten him eons ago, pushed back on his head as he leaned down to kiss her neck. “Hello again, wife.” He murmured huskily against her warm skin.

 

A shiver of delight ran down Kelly's spine, “Hello again yourself, sexy.”

 

“How are you doing? You still feel okay? If you want to go back to the hotel just tell me, and I'll whisk you away.”

 

Kelly turned in her husband's arms and looked up into his worrying eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck before resting her head against his warm chest. His t-shirt smelled of sweat and a subtle amount of cologne. Just the way she liked it. “I'm feeling much better then I thought I would. I think I got another hour in me.”

 

She looked over to where her cousin, Benny, was holding the baby. The entire time at the park today, Kelly had had to hold the baby less then thirty minutes and most of that had been when she went to the car to breastfeed. Everyone was loving the newborn, and Jack was just as fascinated with all the new faces.

 

If the weather hadn't been so perfect, Kelly would have probably taken Jack back to the hotel. Even with the sun going down, it was still seventy degrees.

 

Just then Charlie rushed up to them in a frenzy, “Oh crap, guys, I've made a big mess!”

 

Kelly and Dean just shared a bemused glance. Dean rolled his eyes at his cousin-in-law, “What now, Runt? Left your iron on again? Or did you leave your oven on like at the last get-together?”

 

That got him a playful, but still painful, punch on his arm. “For your information, brat, that wasn't my fault! Gilda distracted me or I'd have remembered about the oven.”

 

Dean grimaced, “Way too much info! Now I'll have that image scorched into my brain.”

 

Charlie stuck her tongue out at him, “Yadda yadda! If that upsets your grey matter, then you will be impaired for life now. I…uhmm…kind of nakedly distracted Gilda this morning and never put the bag with the raffle prizes in the trunk.”

 

“Haven't you ever heard you're supposed to work first, play second?” Dean teased.

 

Charlie turned to her cousin, “I don't know how you put up with him!”

 

Kelly giggled.

 

“Dear, Dean…” Charlie said as she cupped her face in her hands, and batted her eyelashes at him. “Would you be so kind and please go retrieve the gifts? I can't leave, and Gilda is manning the grill. It shouldn't take you longer then twenty minutes to go and come back.”

 

“Fine, fine. But you'll owe me big time, woman.”

 

With a grimace Charlie agreed to the debt.

 

Kelly laid her head back against her husband's chest as she watched Charlie hurry away. “If you want, I could go get the gifts.”

 

Dean looked down into his wife's beautiful brown eyes, “Nah, I can do it, babe. I just like teasing, Charlie.”

 

A determined glint flickered in those brown eyes as Kelly looked at her husband. “Not that I want to take away your fun of her owing you big, but I would really like to take a break from the crowd for a few minutes. Everyone's been so great, but I guess I'm still feeling claustrophobic from being stuck in the hospital for two days.”

 

With a nod of understanding, Dean kissed Kelly's lips. “Okay, babe. Go save your cousin's behind and get some space. Love you, Mrs. Winchester.”

 

Kelly still blushed every time he said those words to her. It had been three years since their wedding day, but it was still amazing to hear Dean express his love for her. She kissed him back then before murmuring against his lips, “Love you more.”

 

 

With a silly grin on his face, Dean watched his wife walk to their rented SUV. Kelly had just given birth to their first child three days ago and was still the epitome of sexiness.

 

She waved to him before getting into the SUV, and he waved back. He was whipped when it came to Kelly, and happily so. _Oh man, I love that woman!_

 

Suddenly, lyrics for a new song flowed fast into his head. Dean rushed to where he had laid his song journal, and grabbed the attached pen. His fingers flew over the blank page and tried to keep up with the torrent of words rushing out of him.

 

The song journal had been a wedding gift from Kelly. They had met during their senior year at KSU and had fallen easily in love. The first song he had ever written had been a love song for her. Ever since, she had been his biggest fan.

 

If not for Kelly, he never would have had the guts to actually pursue a music career. She had believed in him, but it had taken him a few years to believe in himself.

 

When he finally moved on it, Dean hit the ground running. Kelly had suggested spending a week of vacation in Nashville and meeting with whomever would let him in the door.

 

It hadn't even taken him one day. When the first producer heard the love song, he signed Dean on the spot.

 

Now as another set of lyrics joined the others in his song journal, Dean felt blessed with such a full life. He was working on his first album, he had a beautiful baby boy, a loving family, wonderful friends, and the most amazing woman ever created. Life didn't get any sweeter then that.

 

 

Kelly buckled her seat belt gingerly since her stomach was still sore from labor. It felt so weird not having the baby inside her anymore. For eight month Jack had been her constant companion.

 

The SUV's engine rumbled to life and Kelly was able to focus on the task at hand. Since she had been to Charlie's house countless times before, she started driving without putting much thought into it.

 

Five minutes later as she turned onto Poplar street, Kelly's mind wondered back to Dean and Jack. _I am the luckiest woman alive! I'm so thankful for those two angels. I just love them so much._

 

A block away, at the intersection of Poplar and Hanover, the traffic light turned green.

 

Kelly was so thankful for the green light. It meant she wouldn't have to waste precious seconds stopped at a red light. All she wanted, was to get Jack back in her arms and have Dean close enough to kiss.

 

But that wasn't going to happen.

 

For as Kelly's SUV drove under the traffic light, a rusty, old pick-up truck was speeding up Hanover and never stopped at the red light.

 

As the sickening crunch of metal echoed around her, all Kelly could think about was Dean and her newborn son. _I love you!_

 

 

Almost everyone at the Kline Family picnic was oblivious to the fact that the raffle should have started ten minutes ago. They were talking among themselves and eating whatever food was left.

 

The only two people who were aware, weren't thinking about the raffle, though, but about the woman who had gone to retrieve the prizes. Even with heavy traffic, Kelly should have been back ten minutes ago.

 

It wouldn't have been so bad had she just picked up her cell phone when Dean and Charlie tried to call her. Both times, the phone just kept ringing till the voicemail message played.

 

Add to that ball of fun, that little Jack hadn't stopped crying for the last half hour, and Dean and Charlie were two very worried individuals.

 

“Shh, It's okay, baby. Momma will be back any second now.” Dean whispered hopefully as he walked around with his son. Nothing, not even a bottle, was working to calm the baby.

 

“I'm going to check up on her.” Charlie said as she grabbed her keys and gave Dean a quick hug. “I…umm…I'm sure it isn't anything serious. Maybe…umm…a flat tire or a dead battery. I'll be right b…”

 

Before she could finish, Dean's cell phone rang. He quickly handed the baby to Charlie. When he flipped open his cell phone he felt such relief. “Kelly's calling.”

 

He hit the accept button, “Hey, where are you? We've been so worried. Is everything okay, babe?”

 

It took one second for Dean's entire life to crumble.

 

“Sir, my name is Ash Harvelle and I'm the West Nysack Fire Station's watch manager. Do you know the owner of this phone? Your number was the latest one listed on the call screen.”

 

“Yes, I know that phone! The phone belongs to my wife. Is she okay?”

 

The was a horrible pause, “I'm so sorry to have to do this over the phone, sir, but your wife was in a car accident. The other driver ran a red light and crashed into her SUV. I'm…I'm so sorry, sir, but she didn't make it.”

 

Dean lowered the phone and just stared at it. _It has to be a bad dream, or a horrible mistake. Kelly couldn't be dead. She was just in my arms not that long ago. My lips had kissed her warm neck. Her arms had wrapped around my chest!_ “Impossible…it's…it's just impossible.”

 

The cell phone dropped out of his hands and crashed to the ground. The firefighter's voice echoed from the discarded piece of plastic, “Sir? Hello?”

 

All Dean could do was stand there in total numbness. “I…I have to…to get out of here.” He forgot about anyone else's existence at that moment. Didn't even see any of the worried glances now focused on him. He started walking to the parking lot only to come to the empty spot where the SUV should have been parked.

 

It was there, in that moment, that it hit him. Kelly was dead. _She's dead. I'll never get to hold her again. Never see that look of love in her eyes. Never hear her say my name._

 

Dean found himself on his knees in the empty parking spot as tears flooded his eyes. “Oh, Kelly…my Kelly.”

 

 

 


	2. The wheels keep on spinning

* * *

 

**_Five years later…_ **

 

“You're on in five, Mr. Kline.” the college kid said with starry eyes and a nervous smile.

 

Dean was still getting used to such idolization from strangers. Granted, he was a four-time CMA artist of the year, but inside he was just the same simple man.

 

It had taken all he had to continue with his music when Kelly passed away in the car accident. For a few months, he had totally lost it and had to leave Jack with his parents.

 

His saving grace had been the song that came to him one day as he knelt by Kelly's grave. It had propelled him to finish the album and changed his life forever. Dean Winchester had become Dean Kline in honor of Kelly's memory.

 

His hands lovingly gripped his trademarked purple, Takamine EC-256FM guitar as he started his walk to center stage. The roar of the crowd almost pushed him back, but still made him smile. It was a tough life, and he enjoyed every second of it.

 

His son, Jack, was almost five and just comprehending the magnitude of his dad's career choice. As Dean stepped up to the microphone, Jack was watching TV with his grandparents on the tour bus.

 

Dean's parents had taken on the task of watching over Jack so the little boy could stay with his dad while on tour.

 

“Good evening all you, Demons!”

 

The crowd exploded even louder.

 

“Glad to be back at my alma mater. There's nothing like coming back to good KSU. In fact, as many of you know, this was where I met my wife, Kelly. Her favorite color was purple and that's why I always start out my concerts with my signature purple guitar.”

 

As the cell phones started glowing in the stadium and a few lighters started flickering, Dean fought back the tears. His fans knew what was coming, and they were showing their support.

 

“I'm going to sing the song I wrote for her five years ago. Kelly may be gone, but she'll always be in my heart.”

 

As he stood on the darkened stage, a single spot light shone down on him from above and glistened off the polished purple guitar. Just like always, the crowd went totally silent.

Dean looked up and blew a kiss to heaven, “Here's to you, babe.”

 

 

Sun shone on her chestnut curls

The day I told her she was my girl

I knelt before her, box in hand

Three words left me mouth then and

She screamed hell yes

 

 

There are moments you remember

Moments you don't ever want to forget

Moments that define if you're a boy or a man

Times when the world is falling

All around your feet

But through it all I held on to the truth

We were always meant to be

 

 

Sun shone off the window as she waved goodbye

I waved back not knowing she was about to die

I held our newborn son thinking we would share a lifetime

A lifetime of love, of family, of her by my side

And as I knelt aside her grave, my heart in my hand

I whispered loving words and said goodbye to my best friend

 

 

There are moments you remember

Moments you don't ever want to forget

Moments that define if you're a boy or a man

Times when the world is falling

All around your feet

But through it all I held on to the truth

We were meant to be

 

 

Time will go on

Life continues

Children grow

Memories fade

But one thing I know

I'll love you, babe

We were always meant to be

 

 

When the last chord faded away, the auditorium was completely silent. That silence didn't last long, though, as an ear piercing roar of applause rippled around the room.

 

 

Two hours and two encores later, Dean waved one last time to his fans and walked off the stage.

 

After exchanging his guitar for a bottle of water, Dean made his way to the meet-n-greet area.

 

No matter how tired he felt, he always allowed an hour after each concert to spend time with the backstage-pass holders. While Dean waited, he quickly changed into sweat-free clothes and a worn KSU baseball cap. Kelly had gotten the hat for him from the KSU campus store on their second date. So many wonderful memories were tied to the tattered material.

 

During the next sixty minutes as he smiled, hugged, and autographed, Dean kept waiting for the moment he was able to get on the bus.

 

He wasn't looking to sleep, or the other typical things most performers did. No, for Dean there was only one thing he looked forward to after a show.

 

That something was a little boy named Jack.

 

When the last fan left, Dean said his goodnights to his band and crew making a beeline for his home away on wheels. It was going on nine o'clock as his feet hit the bus steps. His mom and dad where in the living room watching TV.

 

“Did it go well, son?” John Winchester asked.

 

“It was awesome, dad. Packed house and a whole lot of great fans. Still can't believe how lucky I am to sing for a living.” Dean leaned down and placed a kiss on his mom's cheek. “How's the rugrat doing tonight?”

 

Mary kissed her son back and shook her head, “I think he's too old for his britches. He tried to G _reat Brain_ us out of extra TV time tonight.”

 

Dean burst into laughter. “Don't blame me…it's John Fitzgerald's fault for making such a great series of books.”

 

The older woman just smiled, “At least Jack isn't as sneaky as you were, or we'd be in trouble. Remember that summer you tricked Sam into doing all your chores?”

 

A devilish smile spread across Dean's face as he thought about all the stunts he pulled on his little brother. “It isn't my fault Sam is such an easy target.”

 

“At least he does better on the football field now-a-days. You should have seen him last Sunday, when he got out of that tackle and made the winning touchdown pass.” Mary placed her hand on her chest remembering. “Your dad and I were sure he was going to have a cracked rib again when we saw those two linebackers barreling for him.”

 

Dean shook his head, “Man, I still can't believe Sam is a famous NFL quarterback. The guys on Fox said if he continues with his winning streak, he may surpass Peyton Manning's record of most MVP's.”

 

A look of pride shone from John Winchester's eyes, “We have two amazing sons, and I feel so blessed with both your careers.”

 

“I still think you should have tried to further your own football career, Dad. They still mention you at KSU. I can't believe you turned down the offer to play with the Saints.”

 

John grinned at his son, “You have to remember, Dean, we didn't have all the padding they do now, and plastic helmets were a new thing. I just couldn't see scrambling my brain and killing my body over a piece of pig-skin.”

 

As he looked over to his wife, a look of pure, enveloping love washed over his face. “Besides, I had met this sexy cheerleader and she actually agreed to marry me. So trust me, I have zero regret.”

 

Dean's gut twisted at such a beautiful show of shared love. He was truly happy his parents were not part of the divorce statistics, but at the same time it hurt to see.

 

It was those glances that brought back the knowledge that Kelly was gone. Since he couldn't even think of anyone taking her place, Dean saw a lifetime of being alone. His career usually kept him busy enough to forget that fact, but lost its power after he walked onto the bus.

 

So he did what he always chose to do, and focused on Jack. “Well I better go read to my son before he comes to find what's taking me so long.”

 

His parents smiled as they cuddled, and turned their attention back to the TV.

 

Since there were two places on the bus for sleeping, space was limited. Each night, his parents pulled out a sofa bed in the living room area, while Dean and Jack shared the main bedroom. Dean had a king-sized bed on the right side, and a twin for Jack on the left.

 

As was the custom, Jack was already in his pajamas waiting for his dad.

 

Dean knew the moment his son noticed his arrival, since the little boy jumped out of bed and hugged the stuffing out of him.

 

“Daddy! I missed you so much! Gram wouldn't read with me since she said she doesn't like reruns. I read as much as I could, but that only meant I read a lot of _the_ , _and_ , _a_ , _to_ , and _I_.”

 

Dean ruffled his son's hair, “Don't worry about that, Jack. After you finish kindergarten this year, you'll be able to read almost anything. It is a great gift being able to read and I'm so excited to share it with you.”

 

“I wish it was September already. I can't wait to be able to read to you.”

 

“Well until then, let's get you back in bed and we'll continue with the adventures of _The Great Brain At The Academy_.”

 

Jack climbed back into his bed and Dean settled on the edge of the twin mattress. “So where did we leave off last night?”

 

A big grin spread across the little boy's face, “Tom and Jerry had just fooled the other boys at the academy about being able to read their minds.”

 

“Ahh yes, that was very smart wasn't it. We'll have to try that out on Gram and Pawpaw.”

 

“Oh yes! That would be so much fun.”

 

Dean picked up _The Great Brain At The Academy_ and found the dinosaur bookmark. “[Tom]explained how the Mental Marvel and his assistant worked with code words and then showed them the sheet of paper with the words he and Jerry had used…”

 

 

“For my money, the Pope himself couldn't reform Tom unless he agreed to make The Great Brain a cardinal. And then just maybe Tom would reform. I say _just maybe because_ if The Great Brain couldn't make a deal with the college of cardinals to make him the next pope, he would probably refuse to become a cardinal.” As Dean finished the last line of _The Great Brain At The Academy_ he closed the book and laid it on the nightstand.

 

Dean would have to reread a few pages since he hadn't stopped reading when Jack fell asleep. He didn't mind since he adored the time they spent together before bedtime.

 

As Dean laid down on his king size bed, he felt the familiar sense of dread climb up his chest. Even with a busy day and a late night, he was wide awake. Again. Like always.

 

Dean looked out the tinted window and saw the town of Lawrence's skyline. Memories of the time he had shared here with Kelly overwhelmed him. Walking hand-in-hand through Burcham Park. Heading over to the skating rink and spending more time on his butt while Kelly spun around him laughing. Sneaking a kiss at Watkins Museum of History as they took the tour one Saturday.

 

For Dean, Lawrence might as well be renamed Kline, Kansas. He never wanted to leave a town as fast as he did this one.

 

Closing his eyes, Dean chose to do what he always did at night when he couldn't sleep. He talked to Kelly in his head.

 

_Well, babe, another day is finished and like usual, everyone is asleep but me. There is so much I want to say to you. Being back here at KSU has made me miss you even more then normal._

 

_I try to do things to occupy my brain, but everything I do is never enough. My thoughts always return to you. Even when I do fall asleep, you sneak into my dreams and make me not want to wake. Of all the things I've dealt with in life, losing you is by far the most difficult. Dammit, Kelly, I just miss you so freakin' much!_

 

_Everyone keeps telling me to be thankful for the time we had, and I am. But I just want you back here with me so bad it's ripping out my guts._

 

_It doesn't seem right for you to be gone. I've never wanted anything as badly as I want to replay that day in New York. This time, I wouldn't have allowed you to leave my arms. I…I don't know if I'll ever be alright again. Where am I ever going to find another angel like you?_

 

Dean sat up suddenly and tried to scrub away the despair by roughly pushing fingers through his hair. It didn't help, so he stood up and stared pacing the limited floor space.

 

_Oh Kelly,_ _I've been thinking about how we met all those years ago. That fateful day when I simply walked into Economics class and you were sitting there. I remember thinking that you were so pretty. Then you smiled at me and I forgot my own name._

 

_I remember telling my mom how you had me stumbling over my words. Boy, I had felt like an idiot around you. Mom asked what you had done to cause such a reaction. I told her you had simply smiled at me. You had the sexiest smile I ever saw._

 

_Oh babe, I love you soooo much…you've better never doubt that fact. Ugh. Being back in this town is making me feel so lost tonight._

 

Dean tried to push all the thoughts out of his head, but twenty minutes later he was still wide awake and pacing. He decided to do something he always tried not to do.

 

A quick trip to the bathroom and a sleeping pill later, Dean laid back down on his bed. He knew the drill. Since he barely used the medication, it usually knocked him out within fifteen minutes of consumption.

 

Dean blew a kiss to Kelly, before softly humming her love song till he was taken mercifully to la-la land.

 


	3. The three stooges

* * *

 

 

“Sam Winchester, how does it feel to be in the running for a fifth MVP award?”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes at his best friend's lame attempt to sound like a reporter. “Well, Mick, it makes me feel all fluffy inside. Like I want to drink a cup of tea with my pinky extended.”

 

Mick Davies took the ribbing well and just smiled back at his famous friend. “Peyton Manning is going to kill you if you beat his record. I bet he'll come back out of retirement just to get two more MVP awards.”

 

“No way that dude's stupid enough to risk that with his neck injury. Besides, Peyton is really cool. Last season, I got to talk to him after I lost to his brother.”

 

Sam's own neck was getting stiff from standing in the same position for almost two hours now. “Dude, can I please move yet? I swear you must be the slowest drawer ever! Man, even Annie Leibovitz took my picture faster then this.”

 

“If someone's face wasn't so crazy, I'd have finished with the sketch by now.” Mick teased.

 

“Hey don't mess with this face. The chicks dig it.” Sam did his best impression of Zoolander's Blue Steele.

 

It was Mick's turn to roll his eyes, “Please stop, or I'm going to lose my lunch.”

 

The two teased back and forth for another twenty minutes till Mick was satisfied with his drawing. Sam tried to sneak a peak, but to no avail.

 

“Oh come on, Mick. Why can't I see it? I'm giving you valuable time from my life for this. I've been standing here since seven o'clock this morning! There was a lot of other things I could have done on my bye week. Like sleep, and watch TV.”

 

“You know my rules.” Mick said not even looking up from the sketch. “No peeking till I'm finished. It messes with my head.”

 

Before Sam could send back a zinger about the size of his friend's head, the door bell rang.

 

Mick looked at his wristwatch and gasped, “Crap, nine o'clock already. That's going to be Cass.”

 

Instantly, Sam stood up straighter and a devilish glint shown from his eyes, “Cass is here? You didn't tell me he was coming over.”

 

Mick rolled his eyes again at Sam before leaving the studio to open the front door.

 

Two years ago, Mick would have been extremely nervous just to be around Castiel Novak. They had met when his brother, Arthur, fell in love with Cass' best friend, Meg.

 

Both, Cass and Mick, had felt a connection, but it just hadn't felt right when they finally went out on a date. So for the last two years, they had simply been the best of friends.

 

When he opened the front door, he saw Cass rushing back to his blue Prius and pulling out a plastic shopping bag.

 

Rebecca Novak, waved to Mick from the driver's side. Cass always let his mom use the car on the days he had off from work and didn't need it.

 

Mick adored Cass' mom. Becky was the sweetest woman and boy could she cook!

 

He also enjoyed hearing her talk. Her southern drawl was so beautiful to hear. Cass' dad, Chuck, was the same way. Mick could sit and listen to them talk for hours.

 

Cass shut the passenger side door and started walking to the porch. Mick waved goodbye to Rebecca then as she turned the Prius around and drove away.

 

Cass smiled at Mick as he walked past. “You will not believe what I just bought at Walmart. I know you'll roll your eyes at me, but I just had to do it.”

 

He handed Mick a McDonald's drink cup, freeing Cass' hands to pull his purchase out of the bag.

 

When the man saw what Cass had bought, Mick let out a groan. “You've got to be kidding me? What they won't sell nowadays. Cass, how could you waste money on that thing?!”

 

Cass stuck his tongue out at his friend before hugging said object. “But he's so beautiful, and his voice is so sexy. How could I turn down the chance to buy a Dean Kline calendar?”

 

He flipped it open and sighed liked a teenager. “January…yum. February…ohhhhhh. March…hot damn.”

 

“If you start drooling, I'll be forced to have you committed. Put that thing away please.” Mick said shaking his head as he turned to walk back to the studio.

 

“Oh come on, like you wouldn't buy a hunks of Hogwarts calendar.”

 

Mick blushed tellingly and walked away.

 

Cass put the calendar back in the bag and caught up to the guy. “Yeah buddy, that's right. I've seen the way you look at Daniel Radcliffe.”

 

Mick knew Cass had him, so he bit back the comment he felt wanting to leave his mouth. Instead, he turned practical and gave his friend a pleading look. “Cass, let the subject die okay. I have a client in my studio and I would like to appear professional if at all possible.” He shoved the drink back into his friend's hand.

 

“Ohhhh! Who is it today? Anyone I know? Are they famous? Is it a guy? Is he sexy?”

 

“For the love of Newton, will you stop twenty-questioning everything and just follow me. And please don't embarrass me.”

 

Cass pouted playfully at his reprimand, “Yes, oh high and mighty dictator.”

 

Mick turned away and let a smile inch across his face. Cass and Sam got along like two hyper twins after a sugar kick, so it was going to be fun seeing his friend's response to Sam's presence.

 

 

As he followed Mick into his studio, Castiel couldn't help but chuckle. Their friendship was such a lifeline and made Cass feel sane.

 

Two years ago when they met, he had felt so shy around the Brit and vice versa. Now they were definitely in the _Will and Grace_ arena of friendship…well more realistically Will and Jack.

 

Had Mick been the one the universe had chosen as Cass' love interest, the man would have made a great husband. Instead, Cass got to have an awesome friend with none of the headaches of marriage or dating.

 

Ever since Mick's _Romance in History_ paintings, the guy had become an instant star. He was so sought after that celebrities lined up for him to paint them. Cass never knew whom he'd find posing in the man's studio.

 

That was why Cass was excited as he followed Mick and tried to peek around him. From across the studio he wasn't able to make out who was standing on the stage.

 

When he finally realized it was Sam, a joyous burst of laughter left his mouth. “Hell Yes!! What are you doing here? You're supposed to call me when you come into town.” Cass flung himself into the guy's open arms forgetting about the drink and the shopping bag in his hand.

 

The momentum of the Cass' hug, arced the bag up and the sharp corner of the calendar hit Sam's head.

 

“Dang man, I knew I should have put my helmet on when Mick said you were here.” A twinkle of mirth shown from Sam's hazel eyes as he rubbed the sore spot on his head.

 

Cass held his frozen drink up to the spot, “Here, my chocolate shake will help. It's so frozen I still can't get anything out of the straw.”

 

Sam snorted with laughter, “Well, Cass, maybe you need to suck harder next time.”

 

That got him a slap to the sore spot. “Ohhh! I'm telling your momma what you just said.” Cass teased.

 

“Ha! You've never even met my momma, so you couldn't even tell her if you wanted to.” Sam teased back.

 

Suddenly Sam found himself being attacked by a crazy man, and it was too late when he finally realized what Cass was doing. He just watched as the guy danced around the studio holding Sam's cell phone up in the air.

 

“I know your momma's name is Mary and I bet you have her on the recent call list. You are in so much troooouble!”

 

A big grin stretched Sam's face as he raced toward Cass, picking the man up, and putting him over his shoulder. Sam's hand playfully spanking Cass' butt. “Give me my phone back or I'll not let you down.”

 

Cass' laughter was smushed along with his face against the tall man's back, “Put me down or I'll call her even upside down.”

 

 

Mick stood to the side with a grin plastered on his face. The way Cass and Sam behaved made him miss his own brother.

 

Looking at his wrist-watch, Mick saw the time and knew he had to break up the children. “Don't make me have to send you two to your rooms. Sam, put Cass down, and Cass give the man back his cell phone.”

 

The two in question did as told, but not without a few tongue-sticking-out moments.

 

“So, evil elf, what have you been up to?” Sam asked Cass as he put the cell phone back in his pocket.

 

“Same ole, same old. How's the shoulder doing? Saw that sack in the third quarter on Sunday. It looked painful.”

 

Sam shrugged, “I've had worse. As long as I win the game, the residual aches and pains are totally worth it. If I make it to the Super Bowl will you come? I could get you some great tickets. Even right on the fifty yard line.”

 

“Heck yes, I'll be there. Wouldn't miss that for the world. Just remember though, if you play the Giants I'll have to cheer for Eli. Him being so handsome and all.” Cass' eyes shimmered with devilish delight.

 

“You're going to make me spank you again, aren't you?”

 

Mick stepped between them and pushed them apart, “You two are worse then siblings. Behave or I'm going to kick you both out of my house.”

 

Sam and Cass shared a look and before Mick knew what was happening, they leaned toward him and kissed his cheek. “Yes, Daddy.” They said with a smile.

 

Mick let out a playful sigh and looked up at the ceiling, “Dear universe, why have you perplexed my life with crazy friends?”

 

“Okay, okay. I'll leave the evil elf alone and I promise to behave. Let's see…what is safe conversation material?” Sam tapped his finger to his chin as he looked around.

 

That was when he noticed the shopping bag. “There we go. Why dear Cass, what have you purchased this fine, sunny morning?”

 

Sam looked perplexed at Mick, as the Brit suddenly burst into laughter and simply walked away. He was even more intrigued when he noticed Cass was actually blushing. He rubbed his hands together, “Oh this is going to be good. Okay mister, you might as well show me. Is it a Justin Bieber CD? Oh I know, a calendar with all the _Twilight_ hunks in it!”

 

“No and no, if you must know. Now I swear, if you tease me over this I will hurt you worse then the entire Steelers defense on a blitz.” Cass put down the shake and reached into the bag.

 

His hand hesitated on bringing out the calendar, “Now in my defense this was on sale and it isn't naughty at all.”

 

As he held up the calendar, Cass closed his eyes to await Sam's response.

 

_Thud!_

 

He quickly opened his eyes at the noise, only to see that Sam had fallen to the floor in a fit of laughter. Cass let out a sigh and knew the man was not going to let this go for a very long time.

 


	4. Of cocoa puffs and kings

* * *

 

 

“So how long till your next show?” Mary asked her oldest son as she made herself some scrambled eggs.

 

Dean pulled out his cell phone and found his tour itinerary. “Looks like the next show is at the American Airlines Center in Dallas at the end of this week. We should make it there by tonight. I'll have a few sound checks and radio interviews to do during the week, but for the most part we'll have plenty of time to catch some sights.”

 

“Are you planning on spending some time with your brother? He has a bye week and has some days off before his next practice. Said he was staying at a friend's house in Waxahachie. I thought it would be nice to have everyone together again. I know Jack would love to see his uncle.”

 

 

“Sure, that sounds like a great plan. With both our schedules, it's been harder and harder to get together. We Skype a lot on the computer, but it isn't the same.”

 

Mary smiled up at her oldest child, “I am so thankful that my two boys are still close. Remember how you guys would play football in the backyard with your friends from the neighborhood.”

 

Dean rubbed his neck, “Yeah, Mom, I remember. So does my poor neck. Sam always went for it when tackling me.”

 

The older woman chuckled, “Well you survived the torture. So what's your plans for today?”

 

“Well, Rufus drove six hours last night as we slept and got us as far as New Orleans. He's got two more hours to catch some z's, while I head out to a photo shot for my new album. Then he'll will drive the bus the remaining eight hours and deliver us to a suite at The Fairmont Dallas hotel.

 

Dean looked out the bus' tinted window and saw the hired car already waiting for him. He glanced at his watch and groaned. “Guess I'll be grabbing McDonald's on the way, otherwise I'm going to be late.” He quickly kissed his mom's cheek before heading to the front of the bus.

 

“I'm going to call your brother and let him know to expect us tonight around seven.” Mary called out as Dean dashed off the bus. She watched as the chauffeur opened the car door for him.

 

It never ceased to amaze her how John and herself had raised two celebrities. And not the kind that went to jail or overdosed, but instead helped out their communities and stayed clean.

 

It was crazy to think about Dean being a famous singer, and Sam being a famous football player. She still saw them as little boys running around the house playing cops and robbers.

 

“Grandma whatcha doing? Why are you crying?”

 

The spot where Dean's hired car had been was now empty as Mary turned her attention to the little boy. Jack looked so much like his dad when he was five, that it was like stepping back in time. “These are happy tears, baby. I was remembering your Daddy and Uncle Sam when they were younger. It always makes Gram cry when I do. I love them so much.”

 

She kissed the little boy's cheek then and smiled at him, “Guess what. I have a surprise for you.”

 

“Ohhh what is it, Gram? A new action figure? A new game for my leap-pad? Oh I know, you're going to take me for ice cream. Right?” Jack's eyes lit up with hope.

 

“Hold up there, young man. Give this old lady a chance to explain. The surprise isn't a thing but a person we'll get to see today.”

 

Jack gasped and started dancing around, “Oh Daddy did it! He did it! I asked him and he did it! I can't wait to meet the creator of _Phineas and Ferb_! Oh man, he could talk to me using the voice of Dr. Doofensmirtz! Oh that will be so awesome!”

 

Mary rubbed her temples, but couldn't help smiling at the boyish enthusiasm of her grandson. Even she would love to met Dan Povenmire. “As neat as that would be, honey, that isn't what I meant either. We're going to be driving down to Dallas to your dad's next concert and we'll get to spend some time with your Uncle Sam.”

 

A smile spread across the boy's face. “Hey that's cool too! I haven't seen Uncle Sam in forever.”

 

“I'm going to call him right now to let him know, and maybe you could say hi. Plus, if you eat your breakfast, I think we still have some of those ice cream cone sundaes in the freezer.”

 

Jack rushed to grab a bowl, a spoon, cereal and some milk before racing to the table.

 

Mary chuckled, “Slow down, Jack. The ice cream isn't going anywhere and I don't want you choking on your Cocoa Puffs.”

 

The boy was more careful then, as he crunched a spoonful of his favorite cereal.

 

“Okay, Jack. I'm going to call Uncle Sam now. We'll be talking for a little bit, so when you finish your cereal come into the bedroom and you can talk with him too.” She walked to the master bedroom then and sat on Dean's bed.

 

Knowing her youngest son was staying at his friend's house, Mary called his cell phone.

 

 

Sam was having the hardest time staying in position since an evil elf was pestering him from the floor. “Mick, will you tell the brat to leave me alone, otherwise I'll have to move and swat him.”

 

An exasperated sigh left Mick's mouth as he glared at Cass. The innocent expression the guy wore didn't fool him for a second. “I may forget where I am when I'm working, but I am conscious enough to hear you teasing the poor guy. Behave or I'll kick you out of my studio.”

 

Cass stuck his tongue out at Sam before looking back at Mick. “Oh come on, when you went back home to London last year didn't you try to get the palace guards to crack a smile? Therefore, how can I not try to get block-head here to move? It's too much fun.”

 

“Only tourists bother with the guards. Brits are too civilized for that kind of behavior. Now stop changing the subject and just behave.”

 

Cass nodded as if to comply…until Mick looked away and then he was sticking his tongue out again at the tall pain-in-the-ass on the stage.

 

“Umm, how much longer am I in this pose?” Sam asked Mick while glaring at Cass.

 

Mick looked at his progress on the sketch and then at his watch, “Well I'd like at least ten more minutes.”

 

Sam grinned an evilly down at Cass, “In ten minutes, elf, I'm going to get you back for the block-head comment.”

 

“Ohhhh, I'm shaking!” Cass said grinning big.

 

Just then the theme song from _The Big Bang Theory_ echoed around the studio.

 

“I told you to turn off the cell phone, Sam!”

 

Sam looked sheepishly at Mick, “Sorry man, I forgot.” He looked at Cass on the ground, “Hey, brat, come get my phone from my back pocket and see who's calling. I don't want to break pose if it isn't important.”

 

“Oh man, I'm going to have to touch your butt!” Cass teased as he stood up and walked around the still man. He fought the urge to swat Sam while carefully retrieving the phone. “Ohhhhhhhh!”

 

Instantly, Cass was across the room with the cell phone pressed to his ear. “Hello Sam's mom. Nice to finally get to talk to you.”

 

Sam sent a pleading look to Mick who just rolled his eyes and nodded. Instantly, the six foot four, all-pro quarterback was rushing over to Cass' side trying to take back his phone. “Don't tell him anything, Mom. He's an evil elf!”

 

Cass pushed Sam away as he laughed into the phone, “Yes, your son drives me batty. I don't know how you've lived with him all these years.” He laughed out loud then at Mary's response, sending Sam a look of sudden knowledge. “Oh really? I see, that makes so much sense.”

 

Sam mouthed to Cass, “ _You better give me back that phone right now or your dog gets it!”_

 

“Umm, ma'am, your son is threatening to do bodily harm to my poor dog, Gabriel, so I better give him the phone.” Cass stuck his tongue out as he handed the guy the phone.

 

Sam groaned and rubbed his hand down his face before bringing the phone to his ear. “Hello, Mom. Yes, Mom. I wouldn't have actually harmed the dog. The poor thing has it bad enough with the evil elf as its owner. OUCH!” Sam rubbed his shin where Cass' foot had made contact.

 

“Mom, he kicked me! No, I did not deserve it! Fine!” He placed the cell phone against his chest and rolled his eyes. “Cass, I'm very sorry for threatening your dog.”

 

Sam returned the phone to his ear, “Okay, I did it. Now, what's up? Oh yeah? Tonight? Cool. Sure, I would love that. Haven't seen Jack in ages. I'll make reservations at this great restaurant I always go to when in town.” Sam looked around the studio for some scrap paper to write on.

 

Cass watched him scribble something down and shove the note into his pocket.

 

“Hey Mom, do you think he'd mind if I brought some friends along? Just Mick and Cass. Yes Cass is the evil elf you just talked with. Cool. Okay see you then. What? Oh hey…okay put him on.”

 

 

Mary hit the speaker button on the phone and handed it to Jack. “Uncle Sam?”

 

“Hey, buddy. How's my favorite nephew doing? I hear you're coming my way today.”

 

The little boy smiled at the phone. “Yes, and I'm so excited to see you! Do you think you could let me see the locker rooms again?”

 

“I think we could figure something out, Jack. I might even be able to get you tickets. I just have to go over with your dad when y'all are going to be close to one of my games.”

 

“That would be so awesome, Uncle Sam!” Jack said grinning ear to ear.

 

“Well good, bud. I better go and get everything ready. Love you, munchkin.”

 

“Love you lots back, Uncle Sam.”

 

“Love you too, Mom. See y'all soon.”

 

Mary took the phone from her grandson, “Love you back, Sam. See you soon darling. Goodbye.”

 

When she hit the end button, she put the phone back in the charger and smiled over at her grandson. “I don't know about you, but I'm too excited to sit around on this bus till your daddy gets back. Pawpaw went out to get me a paper so he should be back any minute. When he gets back we'll go exploring.”

 

The five year old jumped up and down at that idea. “This is the best day ever!” He rushed into his grandmother's arms and hugged her tight.

 

 


	5. An open door

* * *

 

 

“Sam if you want me to finish the sketch this century you've got to stand still!” Mick rubbed the bridge of his nose trying to stay calm.

 

“I'm sorry, Mick. I'm just so excited. Any minute now your doorbell is going to ring and my parents are going to be here. I haven't seen them in ages.” Sam did his best to stay as still as he could, but he could feel the energy hopping through his veins.

 

Even Cass was leaving him alone, just sitting quietly by the wall. A paperback copy of Jane Eyre's _Persuasion_ grasped firmly with both hands as the guy reread the book for the five-hundredth time.

 

A sneaky thought entered Sam's head as he watched Cass read. There was something the dude didn't know about tonight's family get together. He had only mentioned that his parents and nephew were coming for a visit.

 

He was so looking forward to the moment when Cass saw Dean at the door. The evil elf was going to flip out and he couldn't wait to see it.

 

“Sam, get rid of the evil grin on your face.”

 

“Yes, sir. Sorry, sir. May I talk at least, sir?” Sam teased.

 

“Just try not to move your mouth too much.”

 

Sam felt the mischievous imp inside his head  _muhahahaing_ . “Hey Cass, about that calendar you bought earlier. What would you say if I could set up a meeting with you and my famous brother?”

 

The creased spine of _Persuasion_ was pulled down, and Cass rolled blue eyes at him. “Will you give it a rest already, brat! Yes, I bought a Dean Kline calendar. Sue me. I like the guy's music, but so do a gazillion other people on the planet. And yes, he is very handsome. Unlike some evil quarterbacks I know.”

 

Sam was not at all deterred. “So I'm not allowed to introduce you to him? If I could set up a face to face with Dean, you would refuse?”

 

He watched as Cass bent the corner of his current page, and put the book down on the floor. The guy tried to look Sam in the eye then, but faltered as lips were licked nervously. “The thing is…people like him are meant to hang on your wall, or play on your car's CD player. You aren't supposed to ever really meet them. So, a tear in the space time continuum would occur if it ever happened, and I'd be responsible for the total annihilation of mankind. Plus the fact that if I ever saw the man I'd be a blithering idiot…and we already have you in that role. So no.”

 

Sam bit back a grin. He just nodded his head and tried hard to keep his mirth in check. He waited a few seconds before speaking again. “Umm, Mick, would you possibly have your camera near by? My phone has barely any storage on it anymore, and I'd really love to get a video of when my family arrives.”

 

Mick knew about Sam's brother coming, and figured out what his friend was planning. He held back his own smile, “Yes I do actually. It should be over on my desk. Just make sure to give me a copy.”

 

At that moment, the doorbell rang and the two men grinned at one another. 

 

Sam tried to sound normal, “Hey Cass, can you let them in so Mick and I can finish up in here.”

 

Cass, being oblivious to what was about to happen, got up and made his way to the front door. Little did he know that as soon as he crossed the threshold of the studio, that Sam grabbed Mick's camera and was filming his every move.

 

“Twenty bucks says he pees his pants.” Sam whispered to Mick as they watched Cass walk to the front door.

 

“No way. He's just going to stand there with his mouth open till he realizes what we've done, and then he's going to beat the crap out of us.” Mick said with a shiver.

 

Sam's hand shook, “Crap! I didn't think that far ahead. He's going to kill me. Well at least we'll have the video.” He hit the zoom to get a good close up of the guy's face, and waited for the hilarity to begin.

 

 

Cass simply reached out and grabbed the door handle. He simply twisted it and pulled open the wooden rectangle. He had opened that door thousands of times before, but this time would change the course of his life forever.

 

When the first quarter of the person standing by the door appeared, he thought his eyes were playing tricks on him. When half of the man showed, he prayed hard that his eyes where playing tricks on him. When three quarters of the man appeared, he vowed to kill Sam before the night was through. And when the door was wide open and he was looking at _the_ Dean Kline, he just dropped his jaw and stared like an idiot.

 

Even his own intelligence and twenty-seven years of age, screaming for him to act differently, didn't get Cass to close his mouth.

 

 

Dean stared with compassion at the blue-eyed man holding the opened door. From the guy's reaction, he knew who Dean was and had not been told he was one of the people coming for dinner.

 

Peeking around the frozen fella, he saw his brother and Mick laughing and knew they were to blame.

 

“Oh dear. Looks like you've done it again, son.” John said as he noticed the frozen man in the doorway.

 

“The poor thing. I bet Sam's behind this.” Mary said as she pushed passed her husband and son to wrap her arms around the gaping man. “You must be the Cass I talked to on the phone today.”

 

 

The warm contact of Sam's mom was what finally broke through Cass' brain fog, and he blinked over at the woman. Thankfully, his mouth was able to close and he found the ability to nod.

 

A groan escaped his lips then as his brain realized how foolishly he had stared at Dean. With that realization came rage, “SAMUEL WINCHESTER, I'm going to kill you!”

 

Cass charged into the house and made a beeline for the man in question.

 

Sam made a dash for the back of the studio, while Mick blocked the war path.

 

The Brit tried to reason with Cass. “It was just harmless fun, mate. We didn't mean to embarrass you, but come on! How could we not take advantage of the situation?”

 

Mick had Cass in a bear hug but the guy still almost knocked him over trying to get to Sam.

 

The three didn't notice the audience that had let themselves into the studio and were watching the scene with mirth.

 

“I think you should let him go, so he can whoop Sam's behind.” Mary said with a twinkle in her eyes.

 

“MOM!” Sam said in shock. “You'd let him beat up your own son?”

 

“If he doesn't do it I may, young man.”

 

John nodded in agreement, “Sorry, Son, I have to agree with your mother. It was kind of cruel.”

 

“Yeah, Uncle Sam. You should apologize to him. You know how Daddy makes people swoon. You should have prepared him.” Jack scolded.

 

Dean chuckled at his son, “I make people swoon, huh? I better not allow that to get to my ego or I'll be in trouble.”

 

Sam edged out of his hiding spot, “I will apologize to Cass if y'all promise to protect me from him. He has a mean right kick and wicked left hook.”

 

Mary came over to the still restrained man in Mick's arms. “He won't do anything now. Will you, Cass?”

 

Cass nodded but sent a pleading look to Sam's mom, “Can I at least spank him once?”

 

“No dear, you probably shouldn't.” Mary replied before grinning.

 

“Darn it!” Cass just stuck his tongue out at Sam.

 

 

Dean found himself admiring the stuffing out of the dark-haired fireball standing by his mom. Cass was definitely not tongue tied around Sam as the man had been around him.

 

“You better be careful, Sam. If your boyfriend didn't have such great control, you'd be a pancake by now.” Dean teased his brother.

 

“Ewwwwwww!” Sam and Cass said at the same time with a similar look of horror on their faces.

 

Mick just rolled his eyes, “Dean, if you don't know by the collective _ewws,_ let me inform you that those two are not dating. Heaven help the entire universe if they were. It's bad enough as it is.”

 

Cass nodded and without thinking blurted out, “Yeah, it was bad enough earlier when I had to touch Sam's butt.”

 

 

A hush broke out in the studio as Cass' face turned fiery red. He looked over to Dean and grimaced at the suppressed laughter shining out of the man's green eyes. _I am such an idiot!_

 

“Wh…what I meant was…when he asked me to get his phone earlier, and I had to reach in his back pocket. I'd never willingly touch Sam's butt.”

 

After those words left his mouth, everyone except one person was laughing. Cass took it in stride knowing he deserved it. So much for the normally composed man he was everywhere else in life.

 

That was when something awesome happened. Cass watched as Dean Kline, aka Sam's older brother, came over and leaned toward him.

 

In a stage whisper he said, “Don't worry about it. I wouldn't willingly touch Sam's butt either.”

 

If Cass hadn't already been infatuated with the man, that comment would have cemented the man forever as his favorite person. While he stood there, once again incoherent around the handsome singer, the only thing Cass was able to do was grin. And that he did really, really big.

 


	6. Bonding in the bathroom

* * *

 

 

Three hours later, as Dean handed the waitress his credit card, his stomach and face hurt so much from laughing.

 

It had been such a long time since he had that much fun. Not since…

 

WHAM!

 

Memories of Kelly hit him square between the eyes. So much so that he had to get away from the table or start sobbing. Somehow he was able to act normal as he excused himself and escaped to the bathroom.

 

 

Cass didn't believe in E.S.P. or psychics, even if they were supposed to run in his family, but he had always been attuned to the emotions of those around him. And he had sensed a shift in Dean right before the guy went to the restroom.

 

No one else had seen it, as they were enraptured with Jack's story about the last time his Uncle Sam took him to visit the Broncos' locker room.

 

So it was that no noticed Cass leaving the booth a minute later either.

 

Walking quickly to the hallway where the restrooms were located, Cass hesitated by the men's door. He couldn't believe what his gut was telling him to do.

 

A blush covered his face as Cass closed his eyes and pushed open the door. He made sure when he peeked to keep his gaze at shoulder level only. When he saw no one at the urinals, Cass bent down and looked at the floor under the stalls. He was glad to see there wasn't anyone else around but Dean.

 

Attaching the cleaning sign to the hook on the front of the bathroom door, Cass dashed back into the men's room and turned the lock so no one else could come in.

 

As he stood there, he wasn't sure how to proceed. He'd never been in this position before.

 

The poor man would probably think Cass was stalking him by coming in to the bathroom, but he just had to check on the guy. Dean had had such a sad cloud of emotions coming out of him at the table.

 

_What should I do? Do I go to his stall and knock on the door? Do I just start talking? Should I go to the stall next to him and peek over? What if he really was just going to the bathroom? That is one image I don't want to have of the man…well okay I would kinda like to see things…but yeah._

 

_Cass_ inched his way closer to the stall and knocked.

 

“Occupied.” A hoarse voice said from behind the metal door.

 

This was torture. Cass just wanted to turn around and walk out of the bathroom. Yet inside, he kept sensing Dean needed someone to talk to about whatever happened back at the table. So he knocked again and this time he was able to speak.

 

“Uh…Dean. It's…umm…it's me. Cass.”

 

“Do you realize I'm sitting on a toilet right now?”

 

“Trust me…I know.”

 

“Sooooo…then I have to ask WHY you are talking to me while I'm sitting on a toilet?”

 

“Umm…well…I blame my gut.”

 

“Your gut? Okay, so what does your gut have to do with this?”

 

Silence.

 

 

Dean peeked out the space between the door and the doorjamb, and saw a very red faced man. Clearly the guy was uncomfortable.

 

“Well?” He asked again trying to get Cass to explain.

 

The man happened to look right into the same spot Dean was looking out of and it made him jump. It was a good thing he was just sitting on the toilet and not using it, or he might have flashed the poor guy.

 

 

Before speaking again, Cass triple checked with his gut. Yet each time, the answer was the same.

 

“The thing is…and if you don't want to talk about it I completely understand…but…I sensed a shift in how you were feeling and I was concerned.”

 

Silence.

 

The bathroom stall swung open, and Dean looked at him in shock. “You sensed that?”

 

Cass blushed again, “I don't know what you'd call it…I personally just chalk it up to my weirdness. I've always been able to read people's emotions better then the average person. Now my grandfather would say it was because I was born into a long line of psychics, but I reject that. I'm proud of my Russian heritage, but I don't believe in all that mind reading hoodoo.”

 

Dean shook his head with understanding. “It's got to suck having all that family “history” of psychic bullshit on your shoulders.”

 

“Oh trust me, it's crazy. I love my grandfather and he loves me, but it does make for some very tense moments when I flat out refuse to believe.”

 

Just then the main door was pushed against, and the lock clanked in the hole.

 

“You locked the door?” Dean asked grinning.

 

Cass nodded sheepishly.

 

“Must be a strong gut you got there, mister. It takes conviction to go this far.”

 

“Yeah tell me about it. This isn't something I do every day.”

 

Dean laughed as he walked past Cass. “I'll make sure the coast is clear and then you can sneak out of here. Wouldn't want anyone to think we were in here doing stuff.”

 

“But are you okay? That was the whole reason I came to find you. You seemed so sad.”

 

Cass watched the shadows pass over the man's face again, and suddenly it all made sense. It had been about his wife. “Oh Dean, I'm so sorry.”

 

 

Dean looked at Cass and saw such compassion in those very blue eyes. And not the kind that was faked, but the real deal. “It's okay, Cass. Every now and then, the memories of Kelly hit me and I'm unable to push them away. Today was such a great day, and all of a sudden I missed her.”

 

Cass nodded, “Yeah I understand how that goes. I haven't lost a spouse, but my best friend died in a car accident when I was eighteen. Even after all these years, I still miss him.”

 

Dean felt a jolt of connection with the guy. “Oh man, Cass. It's rough when it happens that way. That instantaneous lose is just devastating.”

 

“Yes! Exactly! I had just talked to Kevin before he got in the car that night. I had planned on going along with him, but I changed my mind. It had been my birthday and he promised to come right back for some cake. When I got the call from his mom saying what had happened, I thought she had to be lying. It still makes me sick to my stomach.”

 

Dean totally forgot they were in the men's restroom as he stared at Cass. He saw his own struggle played out behind those blue eyes as the man talked.

 

“…that's why I always do volunteer work for M.A.D.D.”

 

“Wait! Your friend was in a car accident because of a drunk driver?” Dean asked as goosebumps ran riot on his arms.

 

“Yes. That was the day I vowed I'd never touch alcohol ever again.”

 

“Same here when I found out the driver that killed Kelly had been drunk.”

 

“Did you really charge into the hospital trying to get the guy, or was that just tabloid fodder? Whenever someone new becomes big, the press always seems to write such wild stories of their past.” Cass said totally forgetting his shyness.

 

It was Dean's turn to look sheepish, “Yeah, sadly, that one was true. I kind of lost it for a few months. I even had to give my son to my parents, as I just lived in a black hole for those first few weeks. It was a scary time. I was beyond reasoning, and in that state I hated Bobby Singer with all my heart.”

 

Dean rubbed his chest as all the anger and hatred built back up. “I wish I could say I only went to the hospital to yell at the guy, but when I saw him alive in that bed…I just went berserk. It took all the nurses and some security guys to keep me away.”

 

“Whoa! Bobby Singer was the guy? The dude was a acting legend back in the 80's. I'm surprised that didn't get picked up in the tabloids.”

 

Dean snorted, “I'm sure Mr. Singer didn't want that kind of press and the billions in his bank account easily greased several palms.”

 

“Oh yeah, I remember from his biography that he super rich from all the movies he had been in. Do you know they even down played the accident. They simply said he had been speeding and wrecked his truck. Not even one mention of alcohol or hitting someone.”

 

Dean felt the rage start to choke him, but he pushed it down, “That man has taken enough away from me. I refuse to let him have anything else. Come on, let's go rejoin everyone before they think we fell in.”

 

He unlocked the door and peered into the hallway.

 

“Okay, mister, coast is clear.”

 

Cass snuck out of the bathroom first and walked back to the table where the conversation was still in full swing. Two minutes later, Dean returned and sent him a conspiratorial wink.

 

Cass quickly bit his lip to keep from laughing.

 


	7. Good times and square behinds

* * *

 

 

“So, brother-of-mine, do you think you'll mind playing half time at my Super Bowl next year?” Sam asked Dean as the very full SUV pulled up to Mick's house. “If I can get through the next season better then this one, I'll be golden.”

 

Unhooking his seat belt, Sam leaned forward. “Granted, I'm still hopeful we can make this season pay off, but it's going to be a struggle with so many guys out on injured reserve.”

 

Dean put the SUV in park and turned off the ignition. He looked back at his younger brother in the review mirror. “You know I've already signed the contract to do the half time show for next year's Superbowl. It would be awesome if it was with your team playing.”

 

He opened his door and waited for Sam to climb out. “They even promised me the best tickets Hard Rock Stadium has to offer. I've always wanted to see a live game from the fifty yard line. I hear Florida has excellent warm weather in February.”

 

Sam walked around the SUV and opened the front passenger door for his mom.

 

As Mary got out of the SUV, Jack jumped out of the side door and raced to his Uncle's side. “It will be the first Super Bowl I've ever been too. I'm so excited. And since it's in Florida, Daddy said afterwards we could spend a couple days at Disney World.”

 

“I hope I'm going there too, monster. This season and next.” Sam ruffled his nephew's hair. “Every quarterback hopes to be the one getting that trip.”

 

Jack grinned up at him, “Can I come on the field with you afterwards if you win? I always see the players with kids and I'd love to be there.”

 

“Of course, Jack. I'd even put you on my shoulders.”

 

The little boy beamed as he hugged his uncle.

 

 

Cass was the last one out of the SUV, and he just watched everyone with affection. Sam had a great family and there was so much love within it. Cass was having such an awesome time with them.

 

As he followed everyone into the house and closed the front door behind him, Cass heard Mick offering Sam's family a place to stay for the night.

 

“I have rooms upstairs that are just begging for company. I bought the house because I loved the second empire design and the privacy the acreage around it gave me. I would have bought a smaller house otherwise.”

 

John clapped his hand on Mick's back, “Well I think I speak for the rest of the family when I accept your gracious offer. It would be nice for at least one night to be back in a real home. I love traveling on the bus and even hotel rooms, but there's something about a house that's just different.”

 

Mary nodded, “Yes for one thing, a lot more space. And two, non-moving floors. And three, a regular kitchen for an old woman to cook in.” A glint of mischief shone from her eyes as she looked at Mick, “Is your kitchen stocked for a bachelor's life, or is there more then just frozen pizzas?”

 

That made Cass and Sam laugh and Mick blush.

 

“Come on, Mom. I'll show you around the kitchen of your dreams.” Sam said. “Mick is always trying out the latest recipes from the Cooking Channel, so he has everything you can imagine.”

 

The older woman rubbed her hands together, “Great! How about tomorrow we have homemade biscuits and gravy for breakfast?”

 

The round of cheers from the entrance gave her the answer.

 

 

Cass' stomach yelled at him to make sure he was at Mick's house tomorrow for breakfast. Biscuits and gravy was his favorite meal.

 

The grandfather clock in the living room started chiming then and he glanced down at his watch. It was going on ten o'clock already. Cass looked back at everyone as Mick told them more about where things were located in the house. He really hated leaving, but it was an hour and a half drive to his home. “I had a great time with you guys, but this guy better start home.”

 

The three remaining Winchesters circled around him offering goodnights.

 

“Oh sorry, Cass.” Mick said coming over to hug him. “I forgot your mom dropped you off today. Are you sure you wouldn't want to stay the night too?”

 

“That would be lovely, but I didn't bring extra clothes and my parents would have to get someone else to help them with my grandfather's morning routine.”

 

“Okay, stay right there and I'll get my keys.” Mick started to walk to the studio for his always errant keys when Dean stopped him.

 

Dean turned and looked at Cass with a warm smile, “I already have the SUV warmed up from the drive back, so why don't I take you home. That way Mick can stay and help get everyone settled.”

 

 

As much as the time in the restaurant's bathroom had alleviated his nervousness around the man, Cass wasn't sure his heart could take a solo ride home with Dean. Yet, the guy's suggestion was a good one. “Sure, Dean. Thanks.”

 

The man smiled back at him, causing Cass' poor heart to skip a beat. It was just too surreal. _Here I am in the same house with a famous painter, a famous quarterback, and Dean Kline!! Who has this kind of life?!_

 

Sam and his mom came back out at that moment and John told them what was going on.

 

A devilish grin broke out on Sam's face, “Oh Cass, you wouldn't want to forget your things in the studio.”

 

Cass looked at Sam confused till he realized what the guy meant. Then he just glared murderously at Sam.

 

The stupid jerk just grinned bigger. “I wouldn't want you to leave your book and that cool new calendar you purchased. What was it I heard you say about that thing? January…yum. February…ohhhhhh. March…hot damn. Isn't that what he said, Mick?”

 

Mick shook his head at his friend, “I refuse to comment because I appreciate being alive too much.”

 

Cass turned to Sam's mom and hugged her consolingly. “I'm so sorry, Miss Mary, for what's about to happen to your son. What a painful and tragic way for anyone to perish.”

 

Mary chuckled, “Oh dear, what did he do this time?”

 

Sam came over and whispered something in his mom's ear.

 

Mary gasped, and sent an apologetic look to Cass. “Okay, young man, I give you the permission to kick him once in the shin.”

 

“MOM!” Sam yelled as he quickly sprinted away from Cass and locked himself in the downstairs bathroom. “I'm not coming out of here till the crazy, evil elf leaves.”

 

Mary smiled and said loud enough for her youngest to hear, “Don't worry, Cass, when you leave and he comes out I'll spank him for you.”

 

“MOM!”

 

Cass grinned over at Mary, “Make it a hard one please.”

 

He quickly went into the studio and grabbed the book he was borrowing from Mick and the infamous calendar. The bag was nowhere to be seen, so he did the only thing he could. He shoved the calendar down the back of his jeans and pulled the shirt over it. There was no way he was going to let Dean see that calendar.

 

What Cass didn't notice was how the calendar made his butt very square. And it was clearly visible to all as he walked to the front door. Mick wanted to say something, but knew it would just embarrass Cass more, so he kept quiet.

 

Even John quickly put his hand over his grandson's mouth before the boy could say anything.

 

Dean had to stop himself from staring at Cass' square butt. He purposefully allowed the guy to walk in front of him to the SUV in hopes of seeing whatever was being hidden.

 

_What calendar could be that bad?_ One way or another he vowed to find out.

 


	8. January through December

* * *

 

 

Halfway to his house, Cass was regretting his choice of hiding spots. The corners of the calendar kept poking at his butt and lower back, while at the same time, it made his waistband tighter against his stomach. Some secrets were just very painful to keep.

 

He was happy that the conversation was flowing easier then he could have hoped. Not that they were talking up a storm. Dean was vastly different than Sam in that aspect. Driving with Sam was like driving with a two week old puppy craving attention.

 

Dean had tuned into a classic rock station on the radio.The rift of guitars, and passionately sung power ballads filled the times when conversation was silent.

 

“So where do you work?” He asked Cass as Kansas' _Wayward Son_ ended.

 

Cass smiled as he thought about his job. “I'm a nurse at Cook Children's Medical Center in Fort Worth. I love helping children, who are dealing with an illnesses, smile and feel happy. If I can give them even a minute of joy, it's worth the hour commute.”

 

Dean nodded, “I can imagine. I bet you're great with all those kids. Jack already thinks you're cool. He loves how you and Sam tease each other.”

 

A blush tinged Cass' cheeks, “Sam drives me completely batty, but I like the big jerk. All my brothers are years older then me so we were never that close. It's nice to have someone to pick on. At least my vacation won't be boring, with him staying at Mick's this week.”

 

“Ah, so you have off the whole week too.”

 

“Yep. I love having the week off, but it's hard not going into work. Unlike so many people, I love my job. My boss had to force me to take my vacation days.”

 

“Yes, I love my work too. I'm so fortunate that my parents are able to come along so I can have Jack with me as I tour. Otherwise, I wouldn't enjoy it as much. Knowing that they're waiting for me as I get on the bus or back to the hotel is such a blessing.”

 

Cass nodded, “I bet it also helps you to stay away from the trappings of the road.”

 

“Oh heck yes. Not that I was ever into drinking or other craziness, but I'm still human. The adoration of the fans can get to you if you're not careful.”

 

Dean hit the right blinker as a sign for the FM-156 exit entered the range of the SUV's headlights. “Let me know when we get to your town. You said to take this exit, right?”

 

“Yep. It's a piece of cake from here. Once we get on W. Bailey Street you should see the Ponder Steakhouse.”

 

“Ponder? That's an unusual name.” Dean said as he turned right onto FM-156.

 

Cass smiled, “When you live in a town called Ponder everything seems unusual. I always get the double-take when I'm asked. And then I get the typical jokes. I don't mind, though, I like the uniqueness.”

 

“Well your name itself is unique.” Dean smiled over at him. “How many people have the same name of angel?”

 

“Actually all my brothers and I have angelic names…I'd tell you the story behind it, but we're almost to my house.”

 

Dean turned right on W. Bailey Street.

 

“Now from here you take the first right onto Frederick Street and my house is third one on the left.”

 

Dean followed Cass' directions and soon the SUV was parked in the driveway of the guy's home. He turned in the driver's seat then to look at Cass, “I wouldn't want to invade your vacation, but if you ever want to get out for a bit, my family is doing all the touristy things this week. I hope at least that you'll come to my concert on Saturday. Sam is going and I'm going to invite Mick when I get back to his place tonight.”

 

Cass beamed, “Really? Wow, Dean! I'd love that. I'm a big fan of your music. I'm a lyrics fiend, and I love how you never dumb down your songs. So many people just write fluff to sell records, but you actually put thought into each song.”

 

“Oh yes. That was one thing I fought for when I got started. I know so many people who are just into it for the money and fame. I didn't want to be another statistic. I don't always write masterpieces, but sometimes I strike gold.”

 

The porch light was switched on then, and Cass chuckled. His dad peered at the strange car through the living room curtains as the screen door squeaked open and his dog, Gabe, was on the porch assessing the situation.

 

Gabe couldn't be considered a guard dog since he was barely a foot tall when sitting, yet he had the fierceness of a pit bull inside him when his people needed protecting.

 

“I'd better go before the cops get called.” Cass teased. “It was a great night. Thank everyone for me when you get back to Mick's.” Cass opened car door and swung his feet around to hop down.

 

 

Dean's eyes widened and he had to fight like crazy not to laugh. When Cass had swung his legs out and bent to reach the ground, the guy's shirt had ridden up and the infamous calendar was revealed.

 

Now he understood why Cass had hidden it, and why Sam had teased him so much back at the house. It wasn't everyday you saw your own face on a calendar shoved down someone's pants.

 

He waited till Cass waved and entered the house before pulling out of the driveway to head back to Mick's.

 

Even as the distance between his SUV and Cass' house increased, Dean kept laughing every time he remembered the hidden calendar.

 

“That man is infectious.” He muttered to the empty car.

 

The drive back to Waxahachie was so boring without a certain angel to distract him. Not even Journey's _Eye of the Tiger_ playing on the radio could fill the void.

 

 


	9. Of dreams and visions

* * *

 

 

Cass was searching for something but he didn't know what. The full moon offered its help so at least he wasn't falling over roots or rocks. Yet a sense of urgency weighed down his chest and released ample amounts of fear. The air was frozen and the landscape around him was white with snow.

 

Out of the darkness, an odd sound suddenly echoed. It was a song. Cass stood still as he listened to a familiar song fill the air. It just didn't fit. Why would Toni Basil's _Hey Mickey_ song be playing at night in the forest?

 

Without warning, the sky cracked and shards of light poured through the starry night sky. Pieces also fell out of the trees and Cass walked up to the nearest hole and saw a familiar site. He saw his bedroom wall filled with all the various posters plus the new Dean Kline calendar.

 

That was when he fully woke up and realized the song had come from his cell phone. He grabbed the beeping pile of technology and saw Mick had called. Cass also saw that it was only five o'clock in the morning. “I'm going to kill that man!”

 

He tried to snuggle back into his bed, but curiosity made him sit back up and hit the voicemail button on his cell.

 

“Hey Cass, I guess you're sleeping. I know sometimes you get up early to go running and I wanted to see if you wanted to come over. Sam's mom is making breakfast around eight and I know how much you like biscuits and gravy. If you just want to chill out at your house today, I totally understand. Just call me and let me know. If I woke you up, mate, I'm very sorry…please don't beat me.” Mick's chuckle echoed in his ear before the call ended.

 

As if on cue, Cass' stomach grumbled. “Fine, you traitor, I'll call him back. But tomorrow I want to sleep past eleven.”

 

He pushed off the sheet and made himself sit up with his feet on the cold floor. His fingers fumbled on the cell phone's screen enough to connect him to Mick.

 

“Hey, Cass.”

 

“Hey, brat. I'd be mad at you for waking me up, but I was having a weird dream, so you did me a favor. Now get your behind down here so I can have biscuits and gravy.”

 

“Yes, sir. I'll be there in an hour and a half.”

 

Cass hit the end button and tossed the cell onto the bed. He could hear the morning news playing on the living room TV and knew his family was already awake.

 

When he got down to the kitchen, his mom was making pancakes and scrambled eggs on the stove while his dad read through the newspaper. His dog, Gabe, lay peacefully at his dad's feet waiting for any scraps that might fall, and his grandfather, Dmitri Krushnic, sat in the leather recliner staring blankly out the front window.

 

Cass gave his grandfather a quick hug before heading to the kitchen cabinet to get the man's morning pills. Being the only medical professional in the house, his parents trusted Cass more with dealing with the multitude of pills the older man had to take. It was nice to help out the man that had done so much for him growing up. So many fond memories with his grandfather.

 

“So Thursday, what are your plans for today? Going to laze around the house or is Mick heading this way for you?” Rebecca Novak asked using the nickname she always had for Cass. Castiel was named after the angel, Cassiel, who was the angel of Thursday. Add to that fact that Cass was actually born on a Thursday and the nickname had just organically stuck.

 

Cass smiled at his mom, “Mick will be here soon. Sam's family is visiting and his mom is making biscuits and gravy for breakfast.”

 

Chuck Novak looked over his paper at his youngest son, “Now that sounds like a good breakfast. Maybe I'll ride along.”

 

The curly-haired man, got a playful swat to the back of his head by his wife, “You're staying right here with me, mister. You woke me up to make you scrambled eggs and pancakes so now you're stuck with me.”

 

Cass chuckled as he left then to take a quick shower and get ready for Mick.

 

It wasn't that he couldn't drive himself, but Cass' mom liked the smaller car more than the his dad's baby, a golden 1978 Lincoln Continental Mark V. The thing was mammoth and looked like a freakin' pimp mobile. Hence why his mom would rather drive the Prius.

 

And it helped that Mick didn't mind picking Cass up. The man's brand new Dodge Ram quite comfortable as was the conversation they always shared. Sometimes Cass wished that inner spark, the one that made people fall In love and want to marry, could be there between him and Mick. It would be such a simple thing to spend a lifetime with that man, but alas…it was never there. Just a sense of family and deep abiding friendship.

 

A quick shower and some new clothes later, Cass was ready to face the day. As he waited out on the front porch for Mick, he relished in the glorious rays of the raising sun. It was the perfect time of day since the bugs and heat had yet to make their appearance.

 

Just then he heard the screen door slam open and closed, but when Cass turned to see whom it was, all he saw was an empty doorway.

 

He got his answer, though, when a small pair of canine teeth started to yank at his jeans from under the chair. “Gabe, you are such a stinker.”

 

Cass bent and picked up the crazy mutt. He kissed the little dog's nose and held him close. “Yes, you know Cassie loves his little doggie don't you, Gabe. I'd take you with me today if it was just Mick and myself. I don't know if Sam's family is allergic to little doggies, so I don't want to risk getting anyone sick.”

 

Gabe seemed to comprehend what Cass said and pouted. A pathetic, heart-wrenching whimper left the dog's mouth and Cass just shook his head. “Oh no you don't, mister! You get to hang out with your Gram and Pop-pop today.”

 

He kissed Gabe's nose once more before placing the dog back on the ground. “Now go potty and get back in the house.”

 

The little dog's shoulders slumped as Gabe wondered around to the back yard. Cass just shook his head again, “I swear, inside that dog is the soul of an old man. He seems way too human at times.”

 

Cass was brought out of his thoughts by the roar of a pickup pulling into the driveway. He waved at Mick as the Brit parked the truck. When the guy rolled down the window, Cass yelled over, “I'll be right there. Just going to tell my parents I'm leaving.”

 

Mick nodded and Cass quickly went inside the house. He called out, “Mick's here. Love you guys. See you at supper time.”

 

His grandfather's wiry form came out from the living room then, “Wait a second, Castiel.”

  

Dmitri made his way over to his grandson with no real sense of urgency. Wisdom of a long, hard life shone out from the man's warm gaze.

 

When he finally reached Cass, the older man rested his hands on Cass' shoulders and looked directly into his grandson's blue eyes, “As you know, we come from a long line of gifted individuals. I might not follow the practices of my ancestors as much anymore, but there will always be part of that magic in us all. I mention that because I dreamt of you last night, Castiel.”

 

Cass gulped. His grandfather didn't usually bring the old ways around his family unless it was serious. The fact that Mick was waiting for him, completely left Cass' brain as he stared nervously at the old man. “Wh..what did you see, grandfather?”

  

Dmitri reached up and lovingly stroked the worry lines away from his grandson's brow, “Peace, Cass. For the entirety of your life, you've been a blessing to your parent's and myself. We have always sensed a deep calling in you to help people like our ancestors have…and in your own way, you do that with your work at the children's hospital.”

 

“I dreamt last night that you were coming to a crossroads. The future is very close to you and many decisions will be placed at your feet. Many lives rest in how you handle the upcoming situations. The outcome will be worth it if you are steadfast.”

 

Dmitri hugged Cass to him then and kissed his cheek. “You've never let us down and I know that our ancestor's will guide you towards the correct path.”

 

Cass felt tears slide down his cheeks. “That means a lot to me, grandfather. I promise I'll be thoughtful with whatever lays before me.”

  

The old man kissed Cass' cheek once more, “I know you shall, Grandson. Now go with your friend and have a great day.”

 

 With a kiss back onto his grandfather's cheek, Cass smiled. “Bye, Grandfather.”

 

 


	10. It's all gravy

* * *

 

 

The warm rays of the sun trickled through the dusty air of Mick's refurbished attic, as Dean bent over the guitar. He hadn't been able to sleep last night, but this time it wasn't because of memories haunting him.

 

Dean looked down at the wobbly, wooden tray that he was using as a make-shift desk and stared at the scribbles in his song journal. The music had hit him at the end of the ride home last night and each note was carefully written out.

 

Now the words that belonged with the notes were bouncing around his head trying to escape. He'd been able to capture part of the chorus, but that's it.

 

As the grandfather clock downstairs rang out a seventh chime, Dean knew the minutes he had left to finish the song were fleeting. He wanted to be done by the time his mom finished the biscuits and gravy.

 

He pulled the guitar against his chest and started strumming the new melody. It was going to be special…he just knew it. When he came up to the chorus, Dean sang the words scribbled in his journal.

 

 

Oh this is how it should be

when love takes center stage…

 

 

Dean played the rest of the music and tried to find the remaining words. After three times, though, he set the guitar back in it's stand and gave up.

 

His body was stiff and sore when he stood and stretched. The affects of a sleepless night were starting to kick in. Dean grabbed the song journal and trudged down the attic stairs.

 

“I'll rest for an hour, and when Mom is done making breakfast, I'll get up again.” A yawn left his mouth then and Dean happily stumbled to his room. A bed never looked so inviting.

 

 

“Hey now! Leave that food alone, you two!” Mary said an hour later as she playfully swatted Sam and John's hands. For the last ten minutes, they'd been trying to snatch some of the warm biscuits.

 

Sam whimpered, “But, Mom, my stomach is so empty and those biscuits look really good.”

 

“You can wait ten more minutes just like everyone else.” Mary told her youngest son without a trace of sympathy. “Go wake up Jack.”

 

She turned to her husband next, “And you, mister, why don't you get the table ready.”

 

John knew when to admit defeat and kissed his wife's cheek, “Yes, ma'am.”

 

Mary shook her head as the two men left the kitchen. She loved being the cook. Loved getting the compliments and seeing a happy bunch of people sitting at the table. She was so glad Mick had had a well stocked kitchen.

 

She tasted the sausage gravy and added a touch more black pepper. “Mhmm, perfect.”

 

As she turned the heat off, she could hear the front door opening. Mick had returned with Cass.

 

A grin spread across the older woman's face as she thought of Sam's friend. There was something special about that man. Like he was already a part of the family.

 

 

Cass drooled the instant they entered Mick's house. The mouth-watering aroma of buttermilk biscuits and creamy sausage gravy wafted through the air. It was heavenly.

 

Just then, Sam and his nephew actually slid down the banister and landed a foot away from two very shocked people.

 

“Sam, you're insane! I can't believe you just did that!” Mick said sternly at his friend.

 

“Relax, Mick.” Sam said as he patted the Brit on the back. “I already tested the banister out awhile ago, so I knew it was perfectly safe.”

 

“Please just don't do it again. This house is almost seventy years old and that banister is original. I wouldn't want anyone to get hurt if it broke.”

 

Sam nodded in understanding before grinning over to his nephew. “Well, Jack, at least we got to do it once.”

 

Jack was staring at the banister as Mick's words sunk in. “Don't tell Dad I did that or he might have a heart attack. In fact, don't tell Gram or Pawpaw either.”

 

Cass hated seeing the little boy worry, so he went over to Jack and whispered, “Don't worry, Jack. Our lips are sealed. But if there ever is a next time, try to aim your foot at your uncle's nose. Maybe it would break and they could do something about that honker.”

 

The little boy giggled as he looked at Sam's face. “Daddy says he looks just like great Grandpa Winchester.”

 

Cass giggled and whispered, “Poor great Grandpa Winchester.”

 

Jack smiled up at him.

 

“Don't let Cass fill your brain with his insanity, Jack.” Sam teased as he saw them whispering and giggling.

 

“I like him, Uncle Sam. 'Sides Cass isn't insane, he's smart.”

 

“Yeah…a smarta…” Sam's mutter was halted by Cass' hand covering his mouth.

 

“Tsk, tsk and almost in front of a child.” Pure mischief gleamed from Cass' blue eyes.

 

Sam just stuck his tongue out, and licked his friend's palm.

 

“Eww, gross!” Cass yelled as he pulled his hand away from Sam's face.

 

John Winchester coughed loudly from the dinning room doorway, “Come along children. Breakfast is ready.”

 

Jack was the last one to pass by his Pawpaw. The little boy paused and looked towards the stairs. “Is Daddy coming to breakfast?”

 

John looked at the stairs too. As much as he wanted to go check on his son, his stomach wouldn't let him. There was biscuits and gravy on that dinning room table and he wasn't going to miss them. “He probably got to bed late, Jack. You know how he gets if he's working on a song.”

 

Jack nodded and followed his Pawpaw as they walked into the dinning room.

 

Mary looked at her husband, “Where's Dean?”

 

John shrugged, “I assume he's still sleeping.”

 

She grabbed Dean's plate and placed three of the biscuits and two big scoops of the gravy onto it. “Don't moan about it.” She said admonishingly as the two Winchester men grumbled. “I want Dean to have something to eat when he wakes up. Besides, I made more then enough for everyone to fill their bellies.”

 

Sam didn't take his eyes off the remaining biscuits, “Umm, Dad, please say grace so we can eat.”

 

John took his wife's hand in his and she reached over to Sam's. Sam took Mick's, who took Cass', who took Jack's and then the little boy completed the circle with his Pawpaw's hand.

 

“Maker of us, we thank you for so many things this fine morning. Thank you for Mick allowing us a moment of normalcy by letting us stay with him at his house. Thank you for the whole family being together again. Thank you for our health and well being. Thank you for my beautiful wife's ability to make a our stomach drool with her cooking skills. And lastly, thank you for good friends to share this good meal. Amen.”

 

 

Cass stared around at the wonderful people at the table. Just like he had hoped with Mick, he suddenly wished he could feel something for Sam so he could be a part of this wonderful family.

 

A shudder ran up his spine, though, at the thought of him and Sam romantically involved. Cass bit back a giggle when his stomach protested very strongly. _I agree stomach…that is sooooo not ever happening. Eww._

 

“So Cass, Sam told us you recently took part in a Christmas play up in Vermont.” Mary smiled at the young man.

 

Cass saw a smirk on Sam's face as Mary talked.

 

“Yeah he was…” Sam chuckled gleefully, “…shockingly an angel.”

 

“Why yes, Sam, I was an angel and rightly so, as I'm named after one, plus the fact that I'm so sweet and lovable. I didn't even have to use fake wings.”

 

Mary ignored the teasing duo, “I can't believe you traveled all the way to Vermont to be in the play.”

 

“Well my friend, Meg, lives up there. They needed someone who could sing, so she thought of me right away.”

 

“Oh wow, so you can sing? That's a great gift to have.”

 

“Yes, I agree. I love using it to help people feel better…especially the kids at the hospital where I work. My parents have always encouraged me in everything I do, and I've been singing ever since I was three.”

 

“Dean's the same way. I swear that boy was singing in my womb. Growing up, he'd always hum, or sing some tune from TV.”

 

Cass smiled, “Awww, I bet it must be neat having all those memories now that he's famous for it.”

 

“Definitely, for both my boys. Dean and Sam would play tag football in the back yard and invite all the neighborhood kids to join them. Now, Sam is in line to beat Peyton Manning's MVP record.”

 

“Shh, don't give the man anything more to puff up that giant head of his.” Cass teased as he looked mischievously at the man in question.

 

“Be quiet, imp. I already beat Jim Brown, Johnny Unitas, Brett Favre, Joe Montana, Steve Young, Kurt Warner, and Tom Brady. So when I finally beat Peyton, I'll deserve some braggin' rights.”

 

“Sam if you beat Peyton's record, I'll dress like your team's mascot and hold up a sign for you at the Superbowl. That is, if you even get into the game.”

 

“Ow!” John Winchester yelled as he reached down to rub his leg. “Someone just kicked me.”

 

“Sorry, Dad, that was meant for the evil elf.”

 

Cass just stuck his tongue out at Sam to the amusement of Mick, Jack and Sam's parents.

 


	11. Dust and dreams

* * *

 

 

Dean was having the weirdest dream. Subconsciously he knew what was going on since it mirrored a story he always heard growing up from his father.

 

Apparently eons ago, one of his great, greats had been a minister assigned the task of accompanying the soldiers in the trenches during WWI. One night a civilian ran into camp searching for his lost son. The missing child was only a toddler, and had wondered away while they were walking home.

 

None of the soldiers would stop to help the old man, and he didn't want to waste time going home to get help in case the boy roamed too far by then.

 

Well, Reverend Ezekiel Winchester had seen the distress the older man was under and decided to help him with his search.

 

The civilian was shocked at the man's generosity and soon they were headed off in the direction where the boy was seen last. The Reverend wasn't used to the area yet, so he just followed the lead of the older man.

 

Suddenly they were blinded by a bright light. There before them was a being illuminated in the light and dressed all in white. Both men knew enough of supernatural things to sense that the being was not of this world.

 

Reverend Winchester was sure this thing was God's answer to his prayer. He had been praying the whole time for divine guidance to help find the lost boy. And God had sent an angel to help with their search.

 

“The child you seek is just ahead. He is asleep by an old elm tree. He had seen a rabbit by the path, and didn't realize how far he had gone till it was too late.”

 

The two men, though both normally at ease with the supernatural, trembled at the angelic voice and fell to the ground.

 

“Fear not, for I am but a messenger. Go quickly and retrieve the boy, so you may return to whence you came.

 

The cloudy sky suddenly became crystal clear and the light from the full moon shone down over them. The angel pointed to a pathway before he vanished into the light.

 

“The spirits of my ancestors have heard my pleas and helped us rescue my son.” The old man said in awe.

 

“Not just any spirit, but an angelic messenger from God.” Reverend Winchester said still trembling from the experience.

 

As they raced down the path, the old man pondered what the Reverend had said.

 

A few minutes later, they came to a small clearing. There, as the spirit had said, was the young boy asleep against an aged elm.

 

The old man rushed to his son and picked him up in his arms. “My son, my son. We have found you.”

 

The little boy opened his eyes and grinned up at his father. “Papa! I knew you'd find me. That angel in the bright light told me so, as he wiped away my tears.”

 

At the boy's words, the old man glanced at Ezekiel. That the child even knew the word angel was proof that what they had witnessed had truly been from the Reverend's God.

 

That night and its events stuck with the old man more then the Reverend would ever know.

 

Dean saw all this unfold in his dream over and over. Sometimes he was the boy, and other times he was the Reverend. The odd thing was, though, that tonight he had seen Sam's friend, Cass, as the old man.

 

When he finally woke up, Dean had to sit for several minutes absorbing it all. It had been so real.

 

The only thing that broke into his muddled thoughts was the sound of someone singing in the hallway.

 

It was definitely male and since he had heard his dad and brother sing off-key many a time, Dean knew it couldn't be them. It either had to be Mick or Cass.

 

Curiosity pushed him to the bedroom door.

 

 

Cass walked up the stairs to use the bathroom, since Sam had beat him to the one downstairs.

 

Talking to Sam's mom about the Christmas play, had made one of the songs start playing over and over in his head. So much so, that as he climbed the stairs Cass found himself singing it softly.

 

Whenever he sang, Cass was able to switch easily between Russian and English. His grandfather having always spoken Russian around the house as Cass grew up had made it very easy to learn.

 

As he reached the top step, he closed his eyes and allowed the song to fill him with peace. Cass knew Mick's house inside and out, so he knew how many steps till he reached the door to the bathroom.

 

That was why he didn't see the male figure walking out of the guest bedroom.

 

 

Opening the bedroom door, Dean started to walk out into the hallway to see who was singing. Before he got far, he was pushed off his feet and found himself falling to the carpet.

 

“Oh no! Oh I'm so sorry!” Cass reached out his hand to help Dean back up.

 

Dean just sat there in a daze staring up at the guy. He felt like he was still dreaming since the hall light shone around the man's face like a halo. His dream came full force to the front of his cerebral cortex and made him gawk.

 

“Are you okay? Dean? Do I need to get some help? Oh I'm so sorry about bumping into you like that. I was singing on my way to the bathroom and I got lost in the words…and…”

 

“That was you singing?”

 

“Um, yeah. I…I had a song stuck in my head.”

 

Taking Cass' outstretched hand, Dean got back on his feet. He looked over to the very embarrassed man. “You know you have perfect pitch…don't you?”

 

More redness tinged the man's face, “Well I've been told that, but I never paid it any mind. I just sing for the sheer enjoyment of it.”

 

“You mean you have perfect pitch and never even considered doing anything with it? That seems like such a waste.”

 

Cass smiled, “Nope you have it wrong. I use it to make all the kids at my job happy. They just love when I sing in all my different voices. You haven't lived till you sing _Itsy Bitsy Spider_ in a Russian-Indian accent. ”

 

Dean barked out a laugh so loud, it startled even himself. “Dang! Now don't I feel like an ass. My humblest apology, dear sir. Do you think I could tempt you to practice with me today? I'm having trouble with this new song and another voice might be what it's missing.”

 

 

Cass stared at the man completely dumbstruck. Yes that was a good word. “You…you want me to practice…with you?”

 

“Come on, Cass. I thought after our talk in the men's bathroom, you'd be over the famous crap. I'm just Dean Winchester, okay. Flesh and blood, normal everyday guy.”

 

“Normal everyday guys don't have their faces plastered on billboards or in magazines.” Cass teased. “Normal guys can go to Walmart and not get mobbed. You are in no way a normal guy.”

 

“Well in this hallway, as we stand here talking, I am a normal guy. And I simply want another normal guy, who has perfect pitch, to sing with me.”

 

“Me? Really? You really mean it?”

 

“No I only said it to make you gasp and feed my ego.”

 

Cass smiled, “Okay Sam, I'll do it.”

 

“I'm starting to see why my little brother behaves as he does with you.” Dean teased. “Meet me in the attic at noon.”

 

With a comeback fresh on his tongue, Cass started to speak, but stopped himself. He realized he was standing in a hallway teasing Dean Kline!! Plus he really had to use the bathroom. _Shut up, numb-nuts! Just smile, nod and go!_

 

So that's exactly what he did.

 

 

After quickly grabbing his reheated breakfast, Dean felt a creative fire pushing him back to attic. The dream had been so vivid and he couldn't get it out of his system.

 

The biscuits and gravy disappeared without him tasting the rich flavors as his mind churned with words and notes.

 

His fingers strummed randomly against his purple Takamine guitar, and a rhythm of a frantic heart emerged. It was the sound of a man searching for someone, who was just out of reach.

 

The guitar dropped to his lap as Dean grabbed his song journal. The fire in his gut shot out from his fingers as the words scorched the blank page.

 

 

Running scared

alone with my failure

couldn't find my way out of the dark

someone come

someone rescue me

before I'm too far gone

 

 

And then I saw his face

Salvation in his gaze

His arms reaching out to me

the very thing I needed.

Oh this is how it should be

when love takes center stage…

You shone your light

and led me home

 

 

You found me in that darkness

Alone and full of fear

Life seemed over and empty

Would no one see the forrest for the trees

To find this lost soul of mine

and rescue me

 

 

And then I saw his face

Salvation in his gaze

His arms reaching out to me

the very thing I needed.

Oh this is how it should be

when love takes center stage…

You shone your light

and led me home

 

 

I was lost, but now I am found

your grace truly rescued me

and your love has set me free

Lead me, oh lead me

lead me home,

 

 

Something broke deep inside of Dean as his pen wrote the final _e_. He had thought he was alright after Kelly's death. Thought he was finally handling things and that he had allowed himself to heal.

 

He hadn't. He had been asleep in his sorrow and life was out there was waiting, with open arms, for him to wake up and really live again. Dean moved to the corner by the small window and knelt down. As his face pressed against the cool wood paneling, tears spilled down his cheeks.

 

He was tired of pretending to be okay, pretending to be strong, and pretending he was over losing his wife. Dean was so broken and he knew until he let himself accept that, he'd never fully enjoy the wonderful life he had been given. Yes, Kelly wasn't there…but there was so much good that was. Family, and friends and especially his son. Kelly wouldn't want him to live regretting a damn thing. Would kick his ass actually for letting her death mess him up as it had. The bittersweet thought just made his heart ache more. _I don't know what to do, Kel. But I promise from this day forward to do my best to live like you'd want me too. I'll always love you, babe. Always._

 


	12. Goosebumps and grins

* * *

 

 

“See Dad, I told you he was diabolical.” Sam said as he stared at the Risk game board, now covered only in red pieces.

 

John Winchester looked over at Cass with affection and awe, “That was the best game of Risk I've ever played. You are a worthy opponent, young man.”

 

Cass blushed, “Thank you, sir. I had so much fun battling you.”

 

He smiled over at Mary, “May I steal your husband and take him home with me? Not often I find anyone who enjoys a good board game as much as I do.”

 

A chuckle escaped Mary's smiling lips, “Darling, I'll go pack his bags. He's all yours. He's always trying to get me to play his mountain of games and I'd much rather read the latest romance by Susan Elizabeth Phillip.”

 

John walked over to his wife and kissed her with such love, it was beyond adorable. “If you didn't cook so well, woman, I'd follow Cass home in a heartbeat.”

 

Adoration blazed out of the older woman's eyes as she looked at her man, “I'll give him all my recipes.”

 

“Okay, okay you two, get a room.” Sam said as his parents kissed and gazed even more into each others' eyes.

 

“Don't listen to your son. I think it's beautiful to see two people so deeply in love after forty-some years of marriage.”

 

“Suck up”

 

“Pain in the a…”

 

“For goodness sake, you two, just let it go. Jeez, John I would swear they're brothers the way they behave. Are you sure you didn't sneak down to Texas twenty-eight year ago?”

 

John looked at Cass and smiled, “I'd be a lucky guy to have another son like him.”

 

A big smile plastered across Cass' face. “Awww, thank you.”

 

Sam just rolled his eyes. “Heaven help us all.”

 

“Help us with what, Uncle Sam?” Jack asked as he made his way into the living room. He had been playing his leap-pad in his room since breakfast.

 

“With evil elves who drive me insane.”

 

Jack giggled as Cass stuck his tongue out at Uncle Sam.

 

Just then Mick walked in wearing his smock from his morning efforts in the studio. He liked seeing people in his house. That was the very reason he had come to talk to Sam's family.

 

“Hey guys. I know you have a hotel suite in Dallas for the week, but what would you say about staying here instead? I can't tell you how nice it's been having you guys around the house.”

 

Mary and John looked at each other then smiled at Mick. Mary's face beamed, “Mick, that would be such a lovely way to spend our time in Texas. Your house is beautiful and we've enjoyed being here. I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind.

 

Mick grinned, “Awesome.”

 

“Shall I ask Dean about it, since I have to go help him with that song?” Cass asked Mary and John.

 

“Sure, Cass, that would be a great idea. Glad someone in this family has perfect pitch besides Dean.” John said as he winked at Cass.

 

“Hey! I have perfect pitch too.” Sam said in all seriousness.

 

Mary and John's laughter echoed loudly around the room. Mary kissed her youngest on the forehead, “Son, you may have perfect pitch with a football, but you can't even sing twinkle twinkle little star without the stray cats thinking their leader is calling.”

 

As Cass climbed the stairs, Sam tried to prove his mom wrong.

 

He failed.

 

 

Dean couldn't move, or feel, or cry any more. His face was still pressed into the attic's corner, and even the dull ache in his knees went unnoticed.

 

As far as he was concerned, there was nothing left of the world but that attic. It was just him, and his brain wrestling away.

 

So when the attic door screeched open, it scared the pants off him. Dean jumped up and spun around so fast that the blood…pooled at his knees, surged through the now un-constricted veins and made him dizzy. He quickly reached out and grabbed the wall to steady himself.

 

 

As he climbed the attic stairs, Cass didn't hear any singing or the sound of a guitar being played. He wondered if Dean had gone back to bed, but knew the reason for the silence when he got to the top of the stairs.

 

The first thing Cass noticed was the man's tormented green eyes. The look in them reminded him of the dream from that morning. Dean looked as lost as Cass had felt in the dream…roaming around looking for…something unknown.

 

“What's wrong, Dean?”

 

Cass watched the guy blink a couple times, as fingers were run roughly through the dirty-blond hair. “Life just hugged me and kicked my butt at the same time. It's a bit overwhelming as you can imagine.”

 

“Isn't it crazy how painful it is and yet such a blessing too in those moments. So what did life kick your butt about?”

 

 

Dean let out a deep sigh as some of the tension slipped off his shoulders. It was nice having someone else understand. He had been worried Cass would just think him an odd ball. “Yeah. Life had me by the balls this time. It was something I needed to deal with, but man, couldn't it have happened in an easier to swallow portion?”

 

Cass laughed as he nodded in agreement. “I totally agree! I look up at the sky in those moments and I'm like, 'Really universe? Could you have at least prepared me for this butt whopping?'”

 

The sheer fact that Dean found himself laughing was amazing. Yet seconds later, that same laughter made him want to cry again.

 

“Oh man, Dean.” Cass said with such compassion as he walked over and gave the man a quick hug. “Come sit with me and tell me what is going on. I've always found it helps to talk with someone.”

 

Dean tried to offer Cass his chair but the guy just plopped down on the ground.

 

“I hate chairs.” Cass said with a shrug.

 

“You hate chairs? What did a chair ever do to you to make you hate it?”

 

“Oh ha! I never thought of it that way. Okay, you're correct. I should say, I don't feel comfortable in chairs. I have this spine issue and for some reason the ground makes me feel better then sitting on a chair. Go figure.”

 

“Wow. That's hardcore.”

 

“Eh, you get used to it. Doctors told my parents I'd never walk but they don't know the determination of a clueless child. I still have to be careful, and I still feel it now and then, but I can live with it.”

 

Dean stared at the amazing man at his feet. Cass was quirky, odd, plus quite weird at times, but also generous and kind. The world needed more people like this blue-eyed man.

 

Just like that, another song started burning his fingers. He grabbed his song journal and the words flew from the pen to the page.

 

Movement by his feet pulled him out of his thoughts and for a few seconds he stared blankly at Cass' concerned face. He blushed, “Sorry, when I get an idea it consumes me. Today it's been even more so.”

 

“Why do you think that is, Dean?”

 

“Well, it has to be the dream I had this morning. See last night I stayed up working on a different song, but I had only figured out part of the chorus. By then I knew I needed sleep, so I decided to take a nap till breakfast. For that whole time, I was tossed deep into a dream reenactment from my family's history. It was so real…I could see, touch, and hear things just like in this moment with you.”

 

“Ugh, dreams like that suck.” Cass said feeling a connection with the man due to his own bouts with R.E.M. wreckers. “I had a doozy of a dream this morning too. I had been searching for hours through the same miserable forest. The dream was so heavy that when I woke up it took awhile to shake off.”

 

“What did you just say?” Dean asked as he stared at Cass in shock.

 

“What? The Dream? Oh man, it was a weird one. I was searching for something through this forest, and I was so scared I wouldn't find it.”

 

“Okay, Cass, please pinch me right now so I know I'm awake. The way this morning is going I'm feeling very discombobulated.”

 

Cass reached out and pinched his arm.

 

“Ouch!” Dean rubbed his sore arm. “Crap, I'm awake.”

 

“Dean, what's going on? You're all over the place this morning. Tell me about this dream and let's work through it.”

 

“Well like I said earlier, it was not just a made-up dream. It was kind of like those movies that are based on true events. Apparently many years ago, one of my  great etc. grandfathers was a minister over in WWI.”

 

Cass head snapped up at that, and it was his turn to stare at Dean. “Whoa. Wait a minute. WINCHESTER! That's right! Your last name is Winchester!” He jumped up and started pacing around the attic. “I can't believe this is happening. What are the odds.”

 

It was Dean's turn to look at him with compassion. “Cass, what's going on?”

 

Blue eyes locked onto green, “Dean this is bigger then you realize. Let me finish your dream.”

 

“What do y…”

 

“Shh, just bear with me. Long ago, your relative was assigned as chaplain to a group of soldiers. One night, a civilian's son got lost and your relative decided to help the man out. They went looking for the boy and ended up searching for the child in the woods. While there, an angel appeared and directed them to the little boy.”

 

Dean jumped out of his chair as goosebumps covered his arms, “How the heck did you know that?”

 

A smile spread across Cass' face as he held out a hand to Dean. “Hello, Dean. Grandson of Reverend Ezekiel Winchester. I am Castiel Novak. Grandson of Dmitri Krushnic, who is the grandson of that boy your relative helped find that moonlit night.”

 

 


	13. Surely you jest?

* * *

 

 

“No Way!!!”

 

“Amazingly enough, Way!”

 

They just stared at each other as their shared history washed over the attic.

 

Dean ran shaking fingers through his already disheveled hair, “How's this possible. Do you realize the odds?”

 

“Let's see, there was millions of people involved in WWI. Hell just the death toll alone was something like twenty-million. So the odds, of us sharing the same war story…and not only that…but having our ancestors live to tell that same story…priceless!”

 

“We've got to go tell my father. He always told me that story with such affection. He'll flip!” Dean grabbed Cass' hand and pulled the man to the stairs.

 

“But what about the issues making you so upset?”

 

“Later. We can deal with it all later, Cass. Come on and help make my old man's day.”

 

As Cass was propelled down the attic stairs and then down to the first floor, he hadn't fully comprehended that his hand was being held in Dean's. Well, that was until they stood side-by-side in the entrance way to the living room and everyone was staring at them.

 

Mick's eyes widened at the sight of their clasped hands and their disheveled appearances.

 

Apparently the Brit wasn't the only one to notice, as a big grin stretched across Sam's face. “My goodness, what were you two doing up in that attic?”

 

Dean and Cass looked at him oddly before glancing at each other's appearance. They saw what he meant and started laughing.

 

This only increased everyone's interest.

 

John sent a look to Mary, and saw she had noticed the same thing he had. There was a peace emanating from their oldest son that hadn't been around since Kelly.

 

“Son, care to tell us what this is all about?”

 

 

Dean beamed at his father and the older man gasped. In that moment, Dean realized just how buried he had been since Kelly's death. He wanted to hug his dad and cry at the same time. Dean was reawakening and it was freakn' awesome.

 

“Dad, you'll never in a million years guess what just happened up in the attic!”

 

Sam and Mick snickered.

 

Jack just looked at the two laughing men in confusion, “What's so funny?”

 

Mary glared at the two guys as only a mom can, “You two hush now. Let Dean explain what he means.”

 

Suddenly the inside joke wasn't so inside and Dean blushed. He heard his brother bite back more laughter at that. He looked at Cass and the guy was blushing too. They let go of each other's hand.

 

John was the one to break through the silence by standing up and walking over to the two embarrassed people. He put his arms around each of their shoulders. “Since we don't have a million years to guess, how about you two sit down and tell us what's happening.”

 

As they did as commanded, Cass sent a look to Dean to let the guy know he wouldn't tell anything Dean didn't want to share.

 

Dean sent Cass a thankful smile before turning back to his family. “Dad, remember how you always told us the story of Ezekiel Winchester helping the civilian find his son during WWI.”

 

“Of course, that part of our family history has been handed down throughout the generations. I used to love hearing that story when I was a boy.”

 

 

Cass and Dean shared a smile, and Dean nodded for him to share the other side of the tale. He felt so honored to be the one to tell John. “Well, sir, I'm a relative of that lost boy. If not for your relative searching with his father, my own great, great etc would never have survived. I would never have existed.”

 

Five mouths dropped open when Cass finished. He grinned at Dean, who winked back at him.

 

“Sooo what do you think of them apples?” Dean said with a smirk.

 

John stood up, picked Cass right off the chair and bear hugged the guy. “See, I knew that you were already family.”

 

Cass wrapped his arms around the old man and laughed. As he looked over John's shoulder, he saw tears pooling in Mary's eyes as the older woman stared in awe.

 

When John finally put him down, Cass had one more tale to reveal. One that he hadn't even had a chance to share with Dean yet. “Your Reverend Winchester and the whole angelic meeting that moonlit night had such an impact on my family. The father was so altered from the experience he wanted to honor the being that lead them to his son. So he changed the boy's middle name to Angel. And it's been a standing tradition ever since that all the first born sons are also given the middle name of Angel…and if the first born is a girl they use the name Angelica.”

 

“Whoa!” Dean exclaimed as he stared at Cass. “So that's what you meant last night about an interesting story concerning your family's use of angel names. Wow! So which of your brothers got the angelic double moniker?”

 

Cass chuckled, “Well my parents are not religious at all. Not in a disrespectful way, but just…I don't know…they believe in let's make it be proven before we blindly follow. And as a rebellion to the whole angel thing my parents named their first born son, Lucifer.”

 

“No way?!” Dean's jaw dropped before he burst out laughing.

 

Everyone in the room even Jack started laughing too.

 

Cass joined in fully aware how crazy it all was. “So yeah. My oldest brother's name is Lucifer Angel Novak. Then there is Michael, Raphael, and then me.”

 

“That is too great!” Dean said still in awe.

 

Cass grinned, “Thanks.”

 

Sam just pouted, “Dang it! Now I can't call you evil elf anymore.” A look of mischief sparkled into those hazel eyes, “Sooooo Cass, what is your middle name?”

Cass rolled his eyes at the man, but blushed just the same. He really didn't want to tell Sam his middle name since he'd be teased immensely for it. Yet everyone else wanted to know now too, so he decided to let it free. “My middle name is Shurley.”

 

“Oh that is a bit unusual, Cass. What's the backstory about it?” Mary asked.

 

“Before I tell you, can I ask permission to beat Sam up if he says anything derogatory?”

 

Mary laughed, “Oh dear. Hmm, I'll compromise with you. You can swat him hard on the arm twice if he says anything.”

 

“Mom!” Sam shrieked in disbelief.

 

“Sorry, son, but Cass wouldn't have asked, if he didn't know you would respond in some disparaging way.”

 

Mary turned back to Cass, “Okay, Cass, how did you get Shurley as your middle name.”

 

Cass stood in the living room with seven sets of eyes glued to him. With a sigh, he closed his eyes real tight and said, “My dad loves to read…heck he's even dabbled in writing. Well he also has a favorite movie…which you might have heard about. Umm… _Airplane_. And well…there's that infamous part where the pilot says to Leslie Nielsen's character, 'Surely you can't be serious?' And of course Leslie comes back with, 'I am serious…and don't call me Shirley.' Well my dad takes it one step further and blurs Shirley with surely and hence my middle name is spelt S-H-U-R-E-L-Y.”

 

Laughter burst out from everyone except Jack who stood there confused.

 

John came over and bear hugged Cass again, “Oh hell, that's too funny. You, poor boy.”

 

Cass smiled at him, “You know, I'd really like it if you came over to meet my parents. My grandfather would also love meeting a relative of Reverend Winchester. He's always told me that story with the same love you have for it.”

 

A look of pride shone out of the older man's eyes at Cass' invitation. “I'd be honored to meet your folks, Cass.”

 

“Everyone else can come too if y'all want.”

 

“I'd love to go, but I need to do some pre-concert interviews this afternoon.” Dean said with regret.

 

Mary shook her head too, “I already purchased tickets for Jack and me to see the Dallas World Aquarium. Besides, if your dad, and grandfather are anything like John, I'm sure they'll be talking for hours and hours.”

 

That made Mick smile, “Oh yes, Mrs. Winchester. Cass' grandfather is a great conversationalist and I can guarantee you, he'll flip having your husband to talk with. Cass, you can use my truck since I'll be in the studio all afternoon.”

 

John smiled playfully at Cass, “Well then it's settled, kid. After lunch we'll hijack Mick's truck and run away together. I'm sure my wife won't object.” He winked over at Mary who just shook her head and smiled.

 

“Keep him as long as you want, Cass.”

 

 


	14. Let us gather together

* * *

 

 

As it turned out, Dean's interviews didn't take as long as he had planned and he was back at the house by three. When he was walking to the porch, he met Cass and his dad on their way to Mick's pickup. “Hey guys, if you give me a minute, I'll play chauffeur for you.”

 

“That would be great, son. Driving has never been my favorite thing.”

 

Cass grinned, “Darn, sir, guess I'll have to share you now.”

 

John beamed at him, “We still have the rest of the week. We'll hide ourselves away in Mick's study one afternoon and play another game of Risk. Got to have a chance at winning.”

 

Dean was amazed at how well Cass fit…not just with his dad, but with everyone. _I can't believe it has only been two days since we've met him. What a great guy._

 

Walking up the steps then and pausing on the porch, Dean looked at the two guys, “I just want to change real fast and I'll be right back. Oh, and let's take the SUV since it has more room. Mick's truck is nice, but it has the same amount of space as one of those tiny Prius. I always say, if a guitar case can't fit standing up, then the vehicle ain't big enough.”

 

“Hey! I drive a Prius and it has plenty of room, mister.” Cass shouted as Dean walked into the house.

 

 

Dean chuckled as he shut the front door and headed towards the stairs. That guy made him laugh so easily. No wonder why his brother liked hanging around Cass…heck, why everyone liked hanging around the dude.

 

As he was a few feet from the staircase, Dean heard some talking coming from Mick's studio. Dean needed to let the man know of the change of plans anyways, so he made a quick detour.

 

What he saw when he entered the studio made he gasp, and made him quickly bite his lip so not to laugh. There was Sam posing on a make-shift stage, while Mick worked on a very realistic painting of him.

 

Dean hadn't seen his brother that still in he's entire life.

 

“Can you please hurry up, Mick. My calves are killing me.” Sam murmured from the corner of his lip.

 

“Just shut up and maybe I can.” Mick teased.

 

Dean chuckled quietly as he left the studio. He decided to write out a quick note instead of interrupting their fun.

 

It took five minutes for him to rush upstairs and change from his interview attire to his regular garb. Nothing finer then a pair of well-worn jeans and a comfortable plaid shirt.

 

Before leaving, Dean scribbled a note for his mom to let her know what was going on, and left it taped to the kitchen door.

 

When he arrived at the SUV, his dad and Cass where already sitting in the back having a deep conversation. They didn't even turn to look at him when he slid into the driver's seat.  _ Dang! I might as well be wearing an actual chauffeur's uniform.  _

 

“B eat 'em and then pray for 'em…everybody praise the Lord y'all! That's my take on things if someone won't listen to reason.”

 

Cass chuckled at John, “You're a hoot. But I totally understand what you mean.”

 

“Whoa, what poor soul are you two planning on beating up?” Dean teased as he pulled the SUV out of the driveway.

 

The look he was given by both of the passengers made him chuckle. “Dang, I think he just might be your kid, Dad.”

 

As Dean drove past the welcome sign for Ponder, Texas he truly understood the meaning of a third wheel. Here he was, world famous country singer and his biggest fan was more enamored with his father.  _ Talk about a blow to my ego. Where's all my adoring fans when I need them?! _

 

Five minutes later, he pulled the SUV into Cass' driveway. “Thank you for driving with D. Winchester's chauffeur service today. Please remember to tip your driver on the way out.”

 

The two conversing people in the back stopped talking and looked out the windows in shock.

 

“Dang. We got here fast.” Cass said in amazement as he stared at his house. “I need to take you along all the time, sir.”

 

John grinned. “Kid, if your dad and grandfather are anything like you, this is going to be a great afternoon.”

 

Just then the curtain in the living room window moved and Cass chuckled. “Well come and meet everyone.”

 

Boisterous barking started from the same curtained area, and Cass grinned even bigger, “And that…is my dog, Gabe.”

 

“Oh now, he sounds ferocious.” John teased.

 

As the three walked to the front door, Gabe's barks got faster and the little dog started scratching at the door.

 

"Gabe is an Irish wolfhound jammed into the tiny body of a half Terrier, half Chihuahua.” As Cass opened the front door, the little dog jumped up into his arms and proceeded to lick his face off.

 

“Now that is one vicious dog.” Dean teased.

 

Gabe stopped his licking and gave Dean a stare down.

 

“Better be careful, Son. It's the little ones you have to worry about the most.”

 

For some reason, the warning made Dean think of Cass more then the dog.

 

As he tried to figure out why that was, Cass' mom appeared at the door. He could tell the second the woman recognized him, because her eyes got wide as saucers. She sent a questioning look to Cass and spoke something fast in Russian.

 

 

Cass was so thankful that the two Winchester men didn't understand Russian. It was something his mom and he would do when they wanted instant privacy. Rebecca Novak was also a huge fan of Dean's and had recognized the man right away. It had slipped Cass' brain to warn his mom that the singer had decided to come along for the visit.

 

“Dean, John, this is my mom, Rebecca.”

 

The two men warmly shook the lady's hand as she kept gawking at Dean.

 

“You are very _безумно красивая_. Such  amazing _eyes_. ” Rebecca said to him

 

A blush tinged Dean's cheeks, “Thank you, Mrs. Novak.”

 

Rebecca grinned even bigger at hearing Dean say her name. “My son has all your music, and watches you whenever you're on TV”

 

“Mom!” Cass shrieked.

 

His mom looked at him questionably. “What? He's hot, just like you always said. Personally I like your  улыбка …smile. Very sexy.”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Becky, are you flirting with that man?” Chuck Novak teased as he walked up to his wife.

 

“Of course I am, муж .”

 

Rebecca winked at Dean.

 

Chuck shook his head and turned to John, “She can't help herself. My son has played those Dean Kline albums so many times, even I'm half in love with the man.”

 

“Dad!”

 

“Son!” Chuck said back to Cass, with a twinkle in his eyes.

 

John started laughing, “This is going to be a great day.”

 

Dean and Cass both had red faces as Rebecca just grinned, and Chuck put his arm around John's shoulder, “Come on, let's go in and get a good seat.”

 

Dean quickly joined the two older men, leaving only Cass and his mom on the porch.

 

Rebecca winked at her son then, before she followed the singer with a few choice glances down at Dean's butt. Even Gabe jumped out of Cass' arm and left him.

 

He blinked a couple times trying to grasp what had just transpired.

 

“Son, you coming in or just keeping the porch company?” Chuck called from inside the house.

 

Cass gulped as he walked inside and shut the door.

 


	15. When I look at you

* * *

 

 

“Uncle Sam, we saw the biggest shark in the world!” Jack said as excitement beamed from his little face.

 

“Oh yeah? In the entire world?”

 

“Uh huh. And Gram got wet when the seal splashed water on us at the show. It was funny.”

 

Mary laughed, “It wasn't funny to me…at the time anyways.”

 

“I took a picture of her all wet. Wanna see it?” Jack held out his digital camera and scrolled through all the pictures he took at the aquarium.

 

When he got to the picture of Gram soaking wet, Sam had to laugh. “I think that seal had it out for you, Mom. No one else looks as wet as you do.”

 

“Tell me about it! That wasn't even the funniest part. Tell Uncle Sam the seal's name, Jack.”

 

The little boy grinned up at his uncle, “His name was John. Just like Pawpaw's.”

 

Sam burst out laughing, “Oh that's too great! Dad's going to love that one.”

 

Mary shook her head, “He'll never let me live it down. Those Johns are a pain in my behind.” Mirth twinkled in her eyes.

 

Jack looked around and then turned back to Sam, “Did Daddy get back yet? I want to show him what Gram bought me at the gift store.” He pulled out a life-size toy turtle from his backpack. “I named him, Nougat.”

 

“Nougat huh? Interesting name for a turtle. How did you come up with that?”

 

“See his shell? It looks like pieces of nougat stuck together.”

 

Sam ruffled his nephew's hair affectionately. “Hmm, so it does. Well, your dad and pawpaw are still over at Cass' place. They should be back soon though. I can't imagine what they could do over there for three hours. I'm assuming Dmitri, Chuck and Dad have been jabbering away.”

 

“Oh man! Can you imagine! I bet they're having a great time.” Mary smiled seeing the three men huddled together in her head. “I think I might have lost my husband to Cass' family.”

 

“Well you might be right, Mom. Cass' mom, Rebecca, can cook just as good as you can. You two would be killer together in the kitchen.”

 

“Speaking of which, I'm starving.” Mary said rubbing her stomach. “The prices they want for food at that aquarium are crazy. Come on, Jack, Gram will make you something spectacular to eat.”

 

Jack held his turtle to his tummy, “Yay! Me and Nougat are getting very hungry too. Do you think there's any lettuce in the kitchen for him?”

 

“I'm sure we can find something for Nougat.” Mary said as she removed Dean's note from the kitchen door.

 

Sam smiled at his mom and Jack as they left.

 

“Ohhhh Saaammmuuueelll!” Mick said gleefully from the studio.

 

A frustrated groan left Sam's lips at that sound. Mick wanted to finish the painting before the end of the week, but having to stay in one position was so boring.

 

With a sigh, Sam headed back to the studio. “Okay, brat, let's do this.”

 

 

Back in Ponder, Cass and Dean had to pry their dads and Cass' grandfather apart. The three men had really enjoyed talking with each other. So much so, that everyone else had sat there just listening.

 

After John mentioned their shared past, Dmitri had gone and searched his bedroom for some old family photos. The older man was happy that their relatives had been able to keep all the pictures safe through the war. It was so wonderful to have visual reminders of his ancestor's story.

 

Even Dean had stared in awe at the old tintype of the Reverend Winchester standing with the soldiers, the old man and the boy. Dmitri looked so much like the boy's father from the photo, and John bore quite a bit of resemblance to the Reverend. Dean had a serious case of goosebumps being that close to his family's past.

 

Three hours after they entered the house, the trio finally realized it was getting close to suppertime and stopped their chatting.

 

John wrote down his cell phone number and handed it to Chuck, “You two can call me anytime you want to talk. I can't even begin to tell you guys how wonderful this afternoon has been.”

 

Cass' grandfather smiled big at his new friend, “I agree, John. I've lived a very blessed life, and even in my old age you are proof that life still has many gifts left to show me. I am so glad Cass befriended your son and got this whole process started.”

 

The three men shook hands and hugged. Rebecca hugged John too with tears in her eyes. She understood how much the new friendship meant to her husband and father. “You're always welcome in our home,  _друг_ . ”

 

John was the one to tear up then, “Thank you, Rebecca.”

 

The woman winked at him, and then pointed to Dean, “Just bring him along, so I have something to look at while you and my husband talk.”

 

Everyone laughed as Dean blushed. Rebecca kissed him on the cheek and grinned.

 

Dean kissed the woman's cheek in return and smiled, “You make me have an ego, Mrs. Novak.”

 

The woman said something in Russian as she turned away, and Dean saw Cass blush.

 

“Cass are you coming back with us?” John asked.

 

Cass glanced at the clock and shook his head. “Probably not. It's my night to cook, and I'm already worn out from the day.”

 

John pulled the man into a bear hug that lasted for several minutes, “Well you better make sure you get over to Mick's tomorrow. We're going to visit the Reunion Tower and have lunch at the top in Wolfgang Puck's restaurant.”

 

“Oh that sounds awesome, sir. I can't wait.” Cass returned the hug feeling very happy.

 

“I'll even come here myself and retrieve you. That way we can get some talk time on the way back.” John said as he walked to the door.

 

Cass grinned big, “That sounds like a plan.”

 

Dean fished out the keys to the SUV from his pocket, “I'll go get the car started while you two work out the details.”

 

 

Dmitri snuck past his grandson and John, and made his way outside to speak with Dean. By the time his old legs got him to the driveway, though, Dean was already revving up the SUV's engine.

 

He knocked on the tinted glass on the driver's side and Dean lowered the window. “Son, would you mind stepping out of the SUV so I could talk with you for a moment?”

 

“Sure, sir.”

 

Dean turned off the car and opened the door. Turning till his body was sitting facing out, he faced the older man with a grin, “What did you want to talk about?”

 

Dmitri moved closer, rested his hand on Dean's shoulder and looked him in the eyes, “I have to tell you something that I've seen.”

 

“Okkkay. Hit me with your best shot, sir.” Dean said as he slid out of the seat and shut the car door.

 

“Dean, you are a cup that has filled up with stagnant water. For years, you have stayed in that state and to hide it you have put on a show for the world to see. But now, you have awakened to the fact of what is inside. Now, it is like someone is sloshing the cup and little by little the stagnant water is spilling forth.”

 

“Yet, what is left can't come out so easily. When stagnant water sits, a residue clings to the bottom, and it takes scrubbing to remove it. The universe wants your cup cleaned out so that it can pour new water into it. Until you remove the last bit of grime, all it can do is wait.”

 

Dean stared at Cass' grandfather knowing exactly what the older man meant. And it made him mad. The hatred for Bobby Singer wasn't something he could easily remove. The man had taken Kelly from him and Jack. Not only that, but he had gotten away with it because he was rich and famous.

 

“Son, holding on to the hatred doesn't do you any good. It just eats away at your soul till you become dead inside yourself. I can see it in your eyes right now. I can feel it oozing out of you. You are mad at me for even suggesting you need to remove it. I understand that…I do. Just try to think about what I told you. The universe has such great plans for you, if you only let it all go.”

 

All the hate and pain surged higher in Dean's body. “How can I forgive someone who ripped my heart from my chest and thought nothing of it? I should have beaten the crap out of the old drunk that day in the hospital, so he'd understand just how his selfish actions hurt me and my family.”

 

He remembered so clearly having to go identify Kelly's body. Her pretty face so messed up from the impact that she was barely recognizable. Her beautiful body all shredded and bloody from the metal and glass. “ARRRRGH!”

 

Dean hit his forehead with his fist to turn off the images. “I'm sorry, sir. I just don't think I can ever do it.”

 

Dmitri looked sorrowfully at the young man, “Dean, hatred is a man made thing…don't let it consume you. Your wife isn't hating that driver who killed her. Would she want you to live like this?”

 

Dean choked back the tears at the older man's words, “No. She would so kick my butt for it all.”

 

Dmitri laughed, “What a very wise woman. son, who knows if that fateful moment didn't open up necessary doors for that other driver. Who knows if God doesn't have a plan for that man's soul. Have you ever prayed for that man?”

 

“I've prayed for Bobby…but those were vicious prayers God would never condone.”

 

“Do an old man a favor.” Dmitri said as he rested his hand on Dean's shoulder. “Sometime tonight, get away from everyone and spend some time alone. See this Bobby through eternal eyes and truly pray for him. In that, maybe you'll expel the hatred from inside your soul too.”

 

Dean stared at the old man. This wasn't something Dmitri was just throwing out there as conversation filler. It was clearly something coming sincerely from the old man's heart. Dean shut his eyes and nodded. “I…I promise.”

 

The old man hugged Dean. “Good, son. Very good.”

 

John and Cass walked out of the house then with no idea how much had shifted in Dean's existence. As the two Winchester men pulled out of the driveway, Cass and his grandfather waved farewell from the porch.

 

When the SUV disappeared from sight, Cass looked at his grandfather, “Everything okay, grandfather?”

 

Dmitri patted his grandson's hand and smiled reassuringly, “It will be, boy. It will be.”

 


	16. The promise kept

* * *

 

 

It was midnight by the time Dean dragged his tired body up to his room. He was tired, but happily so, since the day had been jammed packed with so much fun. Well ninety-eight percent fun. The talk with Dmitri Krushnic still clung to him.

 

All night, as Dean had gotten through dinner, playing with Jack, putting Jack to bed and reading to the boy, the promise he made the old man rolled over and over in his head.

 

Even while he sat in the living room laughing and talking with Mick, Sam and his parents, Dean couldn't forget that dreadful promise.

 

So that was why he finally told them goodnight and made his way to his room. He couldn't believe he was about to pray for Bobby Singer.

 

The thing was, when Dean made a promise he always kept it. Even if it made him sick to his stomach and spitting mad.

 

After shutting and locking the bedroom door, he didn't even bother turning on the lights. If he was going to do this, he was getting it over fast.

 

Dean stumbled over to the bed and sat on the edge as the bile of hatred swirled in his gut. He was about to just fake pray when the anger inside him won out.

 

“God, if you are even out there, I'm sorry but this sucks. Part of me wishes my interviews had taken an hour longer, and that Cass and Dad had gone alone. I was doing pretty well up till this week. I still missed Kelly like crazy, but I was surviving. So why did you have to send that old man into the picture?”

 

Dean let his tired body slump down the side of the bed and land onto the floor. “The thing is, he's right. I know he's right. I've shoved Bobby Singer so far into my subconscious that I was able to pretend I didn't despise the man.”

 

Leaning his head against the bed, Dean let the tears fall, “How can I keep my promise to Cass' grandfather without being the biggest hypocrite in the world? I've always been honest with you about my life and what I was going through…but I promised to pray for Bobby. Please show me how I can do that.”

 

Dean closed his eyes hoping to hear an answer, but instead his brain started playing back the day of Jack's birth.

 

It had been almost five years ago and he had been at the recording studio working on his first album. His dad had called letting him know Kelly's water broke and they were taking her to the hospital.

 

Thank goodness it had been three in the morning, since Dean had been a menace on the roads. He got to the hospital in record time and raced to find his wife. Kelly was just getting undressed and into a hospital gown when he finally located her room.

 

As Dean joined the three excited people in room 9b, his parents had hugged the stuffing out of him. Kelly had laid in the bed with a glow about her and just beamed with love at him. In her eyes was a touch of fear, but that was allowed since no amount of training could ever prepare a woman for the actual event.

 

Dean, Kelly and his parents stayed huddled in that room through thirty minutes of contractions until the anesthesiologist came and administered the epidural.

 

Kelly had always planned on using an epidural since she had wanted the entire focus to be on the baby and not on her being in pain.

 

After the epidural kicked in, it was a lot easier. Contractions came and went and little by little her cervix opened to the desired amount.

 

It took twenty minutes of pushing to bring Jack Stanley Winchester into the world. Stanley, was Kelly's father who had passed away a few months prior.

 

Dean was positive that Stanley and Anna Kline had been up in heaven watching as their precious only child gave birth to Jack.

 

When Dean witnessed his son enter the world, his heart flooded with love. All his life, he had thought he was happy. With Kelly, he had thought he knew what it meant to be complete and satisfied. Yet in that one moment, Dean realized he had known absolutely nothing.

 

In that moment, happiness would forever be defined because they had become a family.

 

Dean had stared at that little bawling baby and realized he was a _dad!_ Skinned knees, loose teeth, broken arms, and broken hearts…all things he was now responsible to mend.

 

He could no longer just be Clark Kent…he now had to become Superman.

 

Would Superman's hand have shaken when given the scissor to cut his son's umbilical cord? Would Superman have cried when his newborn son lay swaddled in his arms? He had decided he'd have to wait on being a superhero.

 

Instead, Dean had leaned down and kissed his amazing wife. “Thank you, babe.”

 

Kelly had smiled with complete understanding at her husband, “My pleasure, handsome.”

 

Just as quickly as the memories washed into his brain, they faded out even faster. The darkness invaded once more as Dean sat in his bedroom with his answer.

 

Over sixty-some years ago, in some hospital, parents watched a newborn son asleep in his mother's arms. This baby was a miracle, and a joy. He was their future and they saw great things for him. They had money and gave him the best life could offer. And love…they gave him love. The same love that was given Dean, and that he had given Jack.

 

Dean stumbled to his bedroom door and clawed at the doorknob to unlock it. Shoving it open, he raced to the bathroom and shut himself into the small space. He quickly turned on the exhaust fan to mask out any sound, before falling at the toilet as the spasms in his gut let loss.

 

It was like all the hatred he had clung to was being forced out of his system. As he expelled whatever he had left inside, Dean's brain repeated over and over the answer he was given.

 

Dean Winchester was no better or worse than Bobby Singer. No better…no worse. Kelly had been love and mercy in action. She walked it, lived it, and showed the world it everyday. What if her death changed Bobby Singer to the point the man was better for it too?

 

As Dean lay there, with his forehead leaning against the toilet, he knew how to pray for the man.

 

“Dear God, please wake up Bobby Singer through Kelly's death. Do not let her death be in vain. If a life can be made right from her life being taken, then I pray for that with all my heart. Amen.”

 

 

Dmitri Krushnic smiled as he laid his head, full of grey-hair, onto the pillow and turned off the light. He knew the very moment Dean had fulfilled his promise.

 

 As he pulled the blankets up around him, the old man smiled up to heaven and winked at God.  “ две души спасены .”

 


	17. I did it all for the oil thingy

* * *

 

 

Cass was in that stupid forest again and even in his dream it was driving him crazy. At least this time he wasn't alone. John Winchester was running along with him on a very familiar moonlit path.

 

A few miles down the way, they discovered Dean asleep against the trunk of an elm tree. John called out to his son and instantly Dean's eyes flashed open.

 

Cass reached out his hand and lifted the man's face till Dean was looking into his eyes. “It's okay, Dean. We're here to take you home.”

 

BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEP

 

Cass screeched back into reality and hit the snooze button.

 

As he stared up at the ceiling, it seemed like he should still be in that forest. It had been so real and Cass swore he could smell the woodsy scent of all those trees.

 

He rubbed at the ache in his head as he stood up and walked into the kitchen. He had set his alarm for seven, since John had promised to pick him up around eight-thirty.

 

Cass was thankful to have ninety minutes of prep time, since he felt like he was moving in slow motion after that dream.

 

Things didn't get any better when he attempted to eat breakfast. The Cocoa Puff cereal may as well have been cardboard for all he tasted of it. Even the cereal-created chocolate milk didn't elicit the normal response of pure delight. That was hardcore, since the milk was his favorite part of the whole cereal experience.

 

With a quick glance at the kitchen clock, Cass saw it had taken almost thirty minutes for him to not enjoy his cereal. That meant he only had one hour left before John arrived.

 

He mustered all the strength he had in him, and went to get ready.

 

 

Dean looked like crap as he turned onto the exit ramp for Ponder. He hadn't been able to sleep after the bathroom fun fest, and had spent the night up in the attic.

 

Around six-thirty, Dean walked into the kitchen to get some caffeine and found his father making a new pot of coffee. His dad was all dressed and ready for his excursion to northern Texas to pick up Cass.

 

Suddenly the idea of getting out of the house seemed like a life saver. Dean had practically begged his dad for the ability to go get the guy. Some of the desperation must have shown on Dean's face, because his father simply handed him the keys.

 

An hour and a half later, Dean pulled the SUV into Cass' driveway and found a smile spreading across his face. Cass was sitting on the porch reading a book.

 

When the guy saw the car pull in, he jumped up and smiled. Dean could tell Cass thought it was John in the car and not himself. He should've had his dad call Cass and let the man know of the switch.

 

Dean purposefully didn't look at Cass' face when he exited the car. He really didn't want to see the smile turn to disappointment. For some odd reason that would bother him…a lot!

 

 

Cass' smile froze on his face as the man driving the SUV shut the driver's side door. It so wasn't John.

 

His heart started pounding fast-and-furiously when he saw Dean. It was always in those first few moments, that the knowledge of who the man was hit him.

 

_Dean Kline is in my driveway. Dean Kline is walking toward me. Dean Kline is smiling at me. Dean Kline is talking to me. I have no clue what Dean Kline is telling me._

 

_“_ What did you say, Dean Kline?

 

_Dean Kline is staring at me like I've lost my mind._ Cass shook his head to clear out the silliness. “Sorry. It's still early for this guy. I didn't sleep that well again last night.”

 

“What? That dream again?”

 

“Yeah, but with a double shot of crazy.”

 

“That sucks”

 

“Yeah, tell me about it. What about you?” Cass asked, as he noticed the dark circles under Dean's eyes.

 

“Haven't slept. I've been a punching bag all night.”

 

Cass reached out and grabbed the keys to the SUV. “Okay, mister. I'm driving and you're sleeping.”

 

“Yes, master.”

 

“No complaints about a stranger driving your car?”

 

“Cass as tired as I feel, a nap sounds perfect. Besides, I have total faith in your driving and you make me feel very peaceful. With how much my poor brain has been spinning all night, that is a very nice feeling.”

 

A yawn pushed it's way out of Dean's lips as he leaned tiredly against the outside of passenger side door. “Now, Mr. Novak, are you sure you feel comfortable driving this beast?”

 

Cass laughed, “Hmm…let's see. I have three older brothers, and I've driven a school bus a few times for my old school. I think I can handle your tiny SUV.”

 

“Well dang! You could have just said yes, mister smarty-pants.”

 

“Yes I could have, but where's the fun in that?”

 

“Okay, Sam. Now be a good human and pop the hood for me real fast. Before we head out I need to check the oil thing. I thought I smelled a bit of oil stink as I pulled out of Mick's driveway.”

 

“Dipstick.”

 

Dean glared at him, “What did you just call me?”

 

Cass burst out in laughter as he handed Dean a tissue from his pocket. “Oh ha! I didn't call you a dipstick. I wouldn't ever say that…out loud. You had said 'oil thing'. It's called a dipstick.”

 

A sheepish grin stretched Dean's face. “Hmm, a Prius driver knows more about cars then I do…deplorable.”

 

“Hey now!” Laughter trailed behind Cass as he got into the driver's side of the SUV and pushed the hood's release button.

 

Leaning out the window he yelled, “Hey, dipstick, get crackin'.”

 

Dean watched as a mischievous grin pulled at Cass' cheeks. The blue eyes were actually twinkling with mirth. _Dang he's pretty!_

 

He quickly lifted the hood to give him a hiding space. Dean made himself focus on checking the oil level and saw that it was low, but not dangerously. As long as he filled it within the week it would be okay. If only his brain was as easy to fix.

 

He felt extremely guilty over noticing how handsome Cass looked when the guy smiled at him. How the man calling him dipstick, made him feel oddly warm and fuzzy.

 

Dean realized those where things he missed from his life with Kelly. Apparently, he had become so dead inside after Kelly's death, that he hadn't seen the lack of the little joys.

 

Till now. Till Cass.

 

And as nice as it felt to have that again, it also felt so very wrong. Not for the obvious reason that Cass was a dude. No, that never bothered Dean. He had always been open to love in any form. What was bothering him the most was totally different.

 

Thing was he had had a great marriage. He had had a wonderful wife. _Shouldn't that love, from all those years together, be enough to last the rest of my life?_

 

It was just so complicated.

 

Dean slammed the hood down on the car as well as his thoughts. He was too tired to be dealing with it.

 

“So how's the oil thing?” Cass teased as Dean got into the car.

 

He couldn't help but smile at the guy. “A little low, but enough to get through a few more days.”

 

“Cool, then let's get our butts moving.”

 

As he shut his eyes to go to sleep, Dean fought the urge to laugh over the man's choice of words. Behind his closed lids, Dean replayed the memory of Cass leaving the SUV yesterday with that calendar stuck in his pants. Within two minutes he was gone.

 

 

Cass sang softly as he pulled out of the driveway and started the hour and a half drive to Mick's. He quickly glanced over at the man asleep in the passengers' seat and felt a smile inch across his face. _Damn, he truly is beautiful._

 

Dean looked so different…so young. All the stresses of life evaporating from the man's face as he slept.

 

As Ponder's welcome sign disappeared behind the SUV, Cass allowed himself one last peek at the gorgeous sleeping man.

 

It was all so insane. Three days ago he was shopping in Walmart with his mom and found the infamous calendar. Now here he was with the very man on those pages. And not just Dean Kline the singer, but the really sweet, awesome, everyday guy who actually was Dean Kline.

 

Wanting to focus on driving and not on the sexy man asleep besides him, Cass turned on the radio hoping the music would occupy his brain. As he heard what song was playing, he snorted with laughter.

 

Brantley Gilbert's _Take It Outside_ quietly echoed around the car, and was not helping. That song always made Cass think of stealing growly kisses in a dark alley…bodies pressed together, crotches rubbing, hands stroking and exploring…and oh fuck he had to stop thinking about all that. Yeah, so not a safe train of thought to have given the circumstances.

 

_Grrr…Thanks a lot, Brantley!!_

 


	18. Ohhhhhmmmmm

* * *

 

“Hey, honey, did Dean and Cass get back yet?” Mary asked as she handed her husband a glass of orange juice with his morning pills.

 

“It takes about three hours to get to Waxahachie and back, so they should be home soon.” John said quickly taking his pills and placing the empty glass on the coffee table.

 

Mary tried not to worry, but the mom in her was on high alert. “I hope Cass can help Dean with whatever was upsetting him this morning. Are you sure there was nothing else he said when he asked to take your place?”

 

“Sorry, babe. I've gone over the whole thing in my head and the only thing I noticed was his desperation to escape.”

 

“Oh well…guess we'll just have to trust that Dean's a smart cookie and will do the right thing. I'm going to check on Jack. When do we have to make the departure for Dallas?”

 

John glanced at his watch, “I'd say if we leave by eleven o'clock we should be okay. Just makes sure no one eats anything big before we go. I want everyone hungry when we get to the restaurant.”

 

Mary kissed his cheek before exiting the living room. She followed a trail of laughter into the studio, where she saw Sam and Jack painting behind two easels.

 

Up on a make-shift stage, dressed all silly and posing in a very contorted pose was Mick. The man's tongue was sticking out and his eyes were rolled up in his head. It was the funniest sight she had ever seen. “What the heck do you call this?”

 

A blush spread across Mick's face but he stayed in pose.

 

“Mick agreed to pose for Jack and I. He foolishly let Jack decide what he would wear and how he'd stand.”

 

The little boy giggled and grinned at his grandmother, “We've made him stand there almost thirty minutes, Gram. Come look at my painting.”

 

Mary walked over to her grandson and gasped when she saw his canvas. “Jack, that's wonderful. I didn't know you could paint this well.”

 

Jack beamed proudly as he looked at his artwork, “Mick gave me some tricks to help.

 

“Hey, Mom, what do you think of mine?” Sam said with a hug grin.

 

He held out his canvas and Mary wasn't sure what to say. Had he painted it to be silly? Or had he actually tried to paint what he saw and it ended up like that?

 

“That's nice too, dear.”

 

“He looks like a broken leprechaun, Mom! How can you lie like that?”

 

“Weeellll how was I supposed to know you did that on purpose?” Mary stuck her tongue out at her youngest son. Jack saw and started giggling.

 

Sam looked at the mess of his painting and back at her, “Ohhhhhmmmm”

 

“What does that even mean for goodness sake?” she asked.

 

“Ohhhhhmmm? I plead the fifth.”

 

Jack put his brush in his water cup and moved over to his Gram. He motioned for her to lean down so he could whisper something in her ear. “It means…”

 

“Don't tell her!” Sam said sending his nephew a mock angry look.

 

The little boy giggled again as he leaned closer to Mary's ear. “It means are you stupid or what?”

 

Sam whacked his hand on his forehead, “Great! Now she's going to kill me! Thanks, buddy.”

 

He proceeded to run up on the stage and hide behind Mick. But the momentum of his hiding moved Mick's contorted body just enough to make the man off balance. Suddenly, Mick was falling back onto a wide-eyed quarterback, while an old woman and a little boy doubled over with laughter.

 

“Sam, you bugger! I think I broke my arm.” Mick said as he tried to pull himself off the heap.

 

“Try to move it.”

 

Mick was able to wiggle his fingers and wrist.

 

“See, if you can move it, it can't be broken.”

 

“Ohhhhhmmmmm, I can move it.” Mick made a fist and pounded Sam's upper arm.

 

“Ow! Mom Mick just hit me!”

 

Mary just kept on laughing, “Good. Ohhhhmmmmm, you deserve it!”

 

“Mom!”

 

“Don't _mom_ me, Samuel Elijah Winchester. Maybe next time you shouldn't ohhhhmmmm your mother.” She sent him her best your-in-trouble-mister-and-I-mean-it stare.

 

Jack looked from his gram to his uncle, “Ohhhhh! Uncle Sam is in trouble.”

 

Sam stood back up and plastered a big, sweet smile on his face as he walked slowly toward his mom. “Hello, pretty lady. Have I told you how much I love you today?”

 

“Actually, you haven't done that either!”

 

Jack and Mick backed away laughing.

 

Sam shot them an annoyed look before turning a smiling face back to his mom. “I love you, Mommy.”

 

Mary smiled as she rolled her eyes at his cheesiness. “Oh brother. Come give me a hug and behave.”

 

He wrapped his arms around her and picked her up in a bear hug.

 

“Brat.”

 

“Yep, your brat.”

 

“God help me.”

 

“He did. He gave me to you.”

 

“Ohhhhhmmmm”

 

 

Cass sat in Mick's driveway staring at the man who was still asleep beside him. Images of the fairy tale _Sleeping Beauty_ zinged through his brain and made him wish he was Prince Phillip and Dean, Prince Aurora. He would have said Princess Aurora but he rather kiss the guy version instead of a blond chick any day. And at that very moment, kissing Dean awake seemed like it would feel and taste real nice.

 

Knowing that wouldn't go over well, Cass just imagined it once in his head and smiled. Then he imagined it again…twice.

 

As he shook his head to remove the images now imprinted on his cerebral cortex, he decided it was best to let the man sleep.

 

Thankfully, Cass was able to open and shut the car door without much noise. He carefully tip-toed past the SUV and made his way to Mick's front door.

 

Before he could even knock, John Winchester had the door open.

 

Cass grinned and walked through the first, and into hugging arms of Prince Aurora's dad. Would that make John, King Stefan? The whole theatrical play version of the fairy tale rolled through his head in record speed. All the people he knew filling the rolls. Sam of course would be the wicked Maleficent. He easily saw the man in that horned hat the evil witch wore.”

 

“Hey, kid.” King Stefan…no, no don't go there…John Winchester said.

 

“Hi, sir.”

 

The older man smiled and patted Cass on the back before releasing him from the hug. John looked past Cass out the front door. “Where's that son of mine?”

 

“Can you believe he actually fell asleep on the way here? Guess he hadn't slept at all last night. I didn't want to wake him, so I left him in the car.”

 

“Poor, Dean. He looked like hell this morning when he came into the kitchen.”

 

Cass placed his hand on John's shoulder, “Don't worry. He's going through a lot of changes right now, but all good ones.”

 

John looked relieved at Cass' reassuring words and put his arm around the guy's shoulder. “Come on, kid. Let's go find the herd and make sure they're ready to go. I'm starving.”

 

 

 


	19. The puck stops here

* * *

 

 

When Dean slowly inched out of sleep, his eyes were still closed and he felt the car still moving. He couldn't believe they hadn't reached Mick's house yet.

 

One eye popped open and then the other, showing him a close up view of the passenger side door. His body ached as he straightened it, and he could feel the impression of the door's handle on his cheek.

 

He slowly turned his stiff neck to look over at Cass and practically jumped out of his seat. Cass had somehow morphed into his father.

 

Dean blinked a couple times trying to get fully wake up. “Dad?”

 

John smiled, “Last I checked.”

 

Still feeling very confused, Dean turned to look in the back of the car. Four sets of very amused eyes looked back at him.

 

“Morning, sleepyhead.” Cass said with a grin.

 

The guy was sitting in the middle seat next to Dean's mom.

 

“What's going on?” He asked as he rubbed the grit from his eyes.

 

“We didn't want to wake you, Daddy.” Jack said from the back seat.

 

Sam laughed, “You were passed out with your face smashed against the window. By the way, I made that my new cover image on Facebook.”

 

Dean watched in horror as his brother held up the iPhone and showed him the picture. “Lovely.”

 

“Oh if you like that one, Bro, you'll love the close up of the drool. I made that one my new profile picture.”

 

Dean glanced over to Cass, the man's downcast eyes and failed attempt to hold back a laugh confirmed it. As he wiped his mouth on his sleeve, he glared murderously at his brother, “I'm going to kill you.”

 

Sam was about to make a comeback when the car stopped.

 

Dean looked out the front window and stared in awe at the Reunion Tower. “I can't believe I slept that long.”

 

“Yep.” John said as he took the keys out of the ignition. “Cass said you slept the whole hour and half back to Mick's house too. Then there was the hour it took to leave and the forty-some minutes to get here.”

 

“Wow.”

 

Everyone exited the SUV and took a few minutes to stretch. Dean took the longest since his body was stiff from his three plus hour nap.

 

“Everybody chose a sight seeing buddy.” John teased as he grabbed his wife and kissed her.

 

Sam picked up his nephew in a bear hug and proceeded to tickle Jack till the little boy shook with laughter. “I got my buddy.”

 

This left Cass and Dean standing there awkwardly by the SUV. As Dean playfully held out his hand and smiled he said. “Buddy?”

 

“Buddy.” Cass took the outstretched hand and gave it a squeeze.

 

Dean tried to dismiss the swell of pride that small gesture gave him. As nice as it had been, it still felt oddly like cheating on Kelly's memory.

 

Trying to get his mind off of that, he asked, “So why didn't Mick come along?”

 

“He had a meeting with the gallery owner who sells his work. Mick's been working on some new stuff for his next exhibit.”

 

Dean nodded trying to ignore the shivers running up and down the arm attached to the hand which Cass was still holding. Since Mick seemed like a safe topic, he stayed with it. “So what's his new show going to be about? Any specific topic, or is it just going to be random images?”

 

Cass glanced over at John and Mary who were a few feet away. He tugged at Dean's hand and moved his lips closer to the man's ear, “Don't tell your folks, but Mick is doing a series of portraits of modern sports figures. That's what he's been working on with Sam.”

 

“Wow. That's quite an honor. Who else has he painted?”

 

“Let's see…” Cass' faced scrunched up as he tried to remember all the paintings lined up against the studio walls.

 

 

Dean gulped. He blinked. He turned his focus to the markings on the parking lot as they walked to the entrance of the tower. Anything to stop himself from noticing how cute Cass was with his face like that.

 

Thank goodness, he saw his dad turning to smile at him.

 

“It's a good thing you know Wolfgang. Otherwise, we'd have had to wait till five o'clock to eat at the restaurant.”

 

Dean saw wide blue eyes suddenly stare at him in awe. He could see that the knowledge of who's hand it was that Cass was holding sunk in…in that second it wasn't just simply Dean, it was THE Dean Kline.

 

For some reason, that irked him…a lot! He didn't want to be a famous singer to Cass. He just wanted to be Dean, brother to Sam, son to Mary and John, father to Jack, and a normal full-blooded man to Cass.

 

_What? Why should I care how Cass views me?_

 

Yet there was no denying the feelings building inside him.

 

For the entire elevator ride up to the Five _-Sixty_ restaurant, Dean tried to sort through it all. Becoming awake was changing everything.

 

 

Cass' mouth was agape. In awe, he watched the world sink lower while the glass elevator whisked them to the top of the tower. He had never been that high in his entire life. It was terrifying and yet magnificent at the same time. It was almost like having wings and getting to fly.

 

In little over a minute, the elevator doors opened to a wall of windows. It was breathtaking to say the least. The only odd thing, was seeing the restaurant slowly turn. There was something wrong with being that high up and spinning.

 

“Ah, Dean! Welcome, my friend.” Wolfgang said hugging the man.

 

Cass blinked as he watched the famous chef hugging Dean. Dang _! They really are friends. Too crazy!_

 

 

Wolfgang showed them around the top two floors of the Reunion Tower.

 

When they were touring the second floor, where the chef held his catering jobs, Dean smiled at his friend. “Hey, Puck. The place looks wonderful. What a difference from when _Antares_ was here.”

 

The older man smiled, “Took awhile but was worth it. Glad to have you and your family here today. I've picked out my favorite spot for you to enjoy lunch.”

 

Wolfgang took them back up to _Five_ Sixty and showed them to a beautifully laid out table right next to the kitchen. “I will send out a waiter to take your orders. Enjoy.”

 

As everyone sat around the table, the main topic of conversation was the spectacular view.

 

“This is such an amazing opportunity, Son.” John said as he smiled at Dean. “Guess having famous kids has some perks.”

 

“My pleasure, Dad. It was simply chance that Wolfgang and I met at the Grammy after-party one year. We just started talking and found out we had so much in common. He's really a nice guy.”

 

“Wow, Dad. You know everyone!” Jack said in awe.

 

“Hey, what about me? I know people too.” Sam said pouty.

 

“When we need a jock strap we'll talk to you.” Cass teased.

 

“What's a jock strap?” Jack asked.

 

Cass cringed as he glanced over at the confused little boy. Sam just grinned at his discomfort. He looked at Dean, “Some help here please…”

 

The man just grinned and shook his head, “You brought it up.”

 

Taking a deep breath, to give his brain some time to think how to explain, Cass looked at Jack and smiled. “Well, Jack. A jock strap is special padding to help sports players not get hurt.”

 

“Oh, so the padding on the shoulder and everywhere is called jock straps?”

 

Muffled laughter filled the table from everyone, except Cass and Jack. Cass closed his eyes. “Umm, no, no. There is different padding for different parts of the body….and well …a jock strap is…well…it's…”

 

Dean leaned over, whispered in his son's ear, and the little boy's eyes widened. “Ohhhhhh, that's what it is.”

 

Cass sent Dean a grateful look for saving him the embarrassment of explaining.

 

“Okay, enough jock straps.” Mary teased as she grabbed her menu and motioned for everyone else to do the same.

 

“I wanna try octopus! Do they have octopus here, Daddy?” Jack said trying to look for the word in the menu.

 

“Umm…here. Calamari. It's fried squid…kind of like octopus.” Dean explained.

 

“Awesome! That stuff looks soooo gross, but boy does it taste yummy. It's my favorite.”

 

“What about you, Cass?” Mary asked.

 

“I'm still looking. I'm just a southern boy, so I'm more used to meat and potato meals. This all looks good, though. I'm leaning toward the rack of pork.”

 

“Mhmm, yeah that does sound good.”

 

Everyone focused on finalizing their choices, so when the waiter showed up to take their orders they were ready for him.

 

Sam got the sautéed crab cakes, Cass decided on the honey glazed pork chop instead of the rack of pork, Mary picked the lacquered Chinese duckling, John chose the steamed wild king salmon, Dean picked the grilled Mongolian lamb chops, and Jack got his calamari.

 

 

 


	20. The perfect view

* * *

 

 

Two hours later, the group sat around a table of empty plates with full stomachs.

 

“So how was it?” Wolfgang asked as he pushed through the kitchen doors.

 

“Delicious!”

 

“Perfect.”

 

“Simply wonderful.”

 

“That was the best lamb chop I've had in ages!” Dean said as he slumped happily in his chair.

 

“The callamary was yummy too.” Jack said as he licked his fingers.

 

The older chef smiled, “Good. Good. Now for dessert, I have prepared my favorite cookies and crème cheesecake. You will love it. It has a creamy cheese cake filling mixed with a delicious crunchy cookie layer.”

 

A waiter had carried the cheesecake out, as Wolfgang was talking, and proceeded to slice off generous pieces onto small plates.

 

A collective moan left each person's mouth as the first bite of the cheesecake hit their tongue.

 

“Dang, Puck! Has anyone ever mentioned that you can cook?!” Dean teased his friend.

 

Wolfgang smiled big, “I always say I am the nineteenth best chef in the world.”

 

He winked at Cass and Mary. “If you two ever decide to do better then John and Dean, I'm always available. Just don't tell my wife, Gelilia”

 

Jack giggled at him, “Cass and Daddy aren't dating.”

 

The older chef looked between Dean and Cass' red faces. “Ah, I see.”

 

He walked over to Cass, took his hand in his, and kissed the warm palm. “Even though I don't normally swing that way, if my dear friend is too foolish not to snatch you up, my dear, do you think you'd be interested in an old man who can cook?”

 

Dean laughed out loud, while he fought back an urge to protest. “I think Gelilia would have something to say about that, Puck. You know how fiercely she keeps you to herself.”

 

“Ah the sorrows of this happily married life.” Wolfgang said as he looked at Cass and shook his head, “Those eyes, though!”

 

 

When Wolfgang left them alone again, Cass fanned his face, “That man is a serious flirt. I don't usually get flustered but that palm kiss was hooootttt. _Mhmm, mhmm, mhmm._ ”

 

Mary smiled, “I can imagine. The accent doesn't hurt either.”

 

“Oh don't get her started on accents!” John said as he rolled his eyes.

 

“What's your favorite one?” Cass asked the older woman.

 

“My all time favorite is a British accent. No matter what they say, it always sounds so…well sexy. Heck, they could even make the word socket, or lullaby sound hot.”

 

Cass grinned at Mary. “Oh ha! You should make Mick say things. I'm always making him read to me because of his accent. You haven't lived till you've heard Harry Potter read to you in an actual British accent.”

 

Sam groaned, as did the other two older Winchesters.

 

“What?” Cass asked in confusion to their reaction.

 

“Don't get mom started on Alan Rickman, or Severus Snape.” Sam said with a grimace.

 

John shook his head, “Yeah, I was never afraid I'd lose my wife to another man until she saw those Harry Potter movies. She even made me dress up as the potion's master for Halloween that year.”

 

Cass, who also had a crush on Severus Snape, smiled in camaraderie at the woman, “I like the way his says things. Almost like Frankenfurter did with the whole antici……….pation thing in _Rocky Horror_.”

 

The three Winchester men groaned even more this time as Mary's smile grew.

 

Dean looked at Cass, “Dude, seriously? Don't encourage her!”

 

Mary rolled her eyes at her family, “Not my fault I like 'em growly, dark-haired, and brown eyed.” She placed a kiss on her husband, who fit every requirement.

 

John's face got all gushy as he took Mary's face in his hands and properly kissed his wife.

 

Sam grimaced even more, and then sent daggers at Cass, “You started this, evil elf.”

 

“I thought you weren't going to call him that anymore, Uncle Sam? Cause of him being an angel and all.”

 

As Jack's face scrunched up while the boy glanced over at Sam for an answer, Dean's mouth hung open. The look on his son's face was the exact copy that had been worn earlier by a certain blue-eyed fella in the parking lot. Suddenly John wasn't the only Winchester with a gushy expression on his face.

 

Sam's scoff got everyone's attention, “Angel my as….”

 

Mary's hand closed around her youngest son's mouth. “I can still put you over my knee and spank you, Samuel.”

 

Cass grinned real big at that, “You're so funny, Miss Mary. I adore you.”

 

Sam glared at them both as Mary winked back at Cass and said, “Ditto.”

 

 

Dean watched as Cass charmed every member of his family with such ease and simplicity. The guy wasn't even trying and yet everyone at the table was enraptured with him. And dang the man had brains too.

 

At one point in the conversation, Cass was telling Sam detailed play calls that would help boost the quarterback's stats. What normal human knows that stuff?! He was awesome…just freakin' awesome.”

 

Dean was watching Cass so intently that he didn't see or hear his dad talking to him.

 

“Son?”

 

“Oh sorry, Dad. What did you say?”

 

John looked at his oldest son, “Did you get lost in the view?”

 

“Umm what?” Dean gulped thinking his dad had seen him staring at Cass.

 

“The view from the windows. You seemed to be staring right past Cass out the window.”

 

“Oh. Yeah. The view from here is very lovely.”

 

An hour after the cheesecake, Wolfgang Puck gave Dean another hug as they stood alone by the elevator.

 

Everyone else had gone down to the gift shop to look at souvenirs.

 

“Come back whenever you're in the area, my friend.”

 

Dean patted the man on the back as the hug ended, “I can't speak for anyone else, but if I came back here too often I'd be fat. Your food is way too delicious.”

 

Wolfgang smiled, “You need to get yourself a good lover, like my Gelilia, to help you work off the calories.” He rubbed his flat stomach.

 

“I'm too busy for all that headache. Plus, with my tour schedule, who would put up with me? And besides I've gotten spoiled having sole ownership of the TV remote.”

 

“Let me tell you a secret my mother told me.” Wolfgang motioned for Dean to lean close so he could whisper something in his ear.

 

“My mother always said only a person can keep you warm at night, or make you chicken soup when you are sick…a remote won't do either.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his friend, “I think your mom stole that from a Hallmark card.”

 

A hand grabbed Dean's shoulder then as Wolfgang stared at him very seriously, “Dean, you can't forget about life. All these vapors of fame are fleeting and worthless. The things that count are the loved ones you go home to each night. Why don't you ask that Cass fella out? He seems like a wonderful human being…and don't get me started on those gorgeous blue eyes.”

 

A blush spread across Dean's face, “Listen, between you, me and the fence post, I like Cass. I'm just dealing with a lot of guilt over feeling that way. And then there's always Kelly.”

 

Wolfgang shook his head, “No. I don't believe any of that is the real reason you don't ask that young man out for a date. I think you're afraid of caring too much and losing it all again.”

 

“Hmm…I never thought about it that way. Dang it, Puck…ugh, I think you might be right.”

 

“Of course I am. I am the nineteenth greatest chef in the world. Besides, I truly believe he could be a great partner for you, Dean. He's smart, very sweet and your family already adores him.”

 

“I know.”

 

“You better know, or I'll talk Gelilia into letting me have a live-in concubine.” Mirth glimmered from the older man's eyes.

 

Dean hugged his friend one last time before hitting the elevator button. “Oh to be a fly on the wall for that conversation!”

 

“Come on, Dean. You've hung around Cass long enough to see that that man…with that voice and those eyes…hell! He could charm the pants off anyone.”

 

A silly grin spread across Dean's face as he thought about Cass' ease with his family. The dude already had his father wrapped around his finger. “Yeah, Cass could make the pope break his vow of celibacy if given the chance.”

 

“Promise me that you will ask him out on a date very soon. I'm not saying you have to marry the man just yet…but you can at least handle a simple movie date for goodness sake.”

 

“Fine, but y'all are just killing me with all these promises I've been asked to keep. I'm leaving at the end of the week, so I'll have to ask him before Saturday. You're coming to the concert, right?”

 

“Wouldn't miss it for the world, my friend. Gelilia and I have our own private box there. I expect to hear about that date when I see you next.”

 

“Yes, sir! I guess I better catch up to the family. See you Saturday at the concert, Puck.”

 

The elevator door's opened then and Dean walked into the glass box. As the door closed, he sent one final wave to his friend.

 

As soon as the elevator started its descent to the observation deck, his stomach bottomed out. _How the heck am I going to ask Cass out on a date? The guy's going to think I'm an old fart. That, or he's just going to go out with me because he idolizes the person I am on stage. Both reactions would be completely unacceptable._

 

Dean was regretting making the promise to Wolfgang. _I'd rather accept a Grammy while totally naked, then risk Cass' rejection._

 

 

Cass looked down at Jack and laughed so hard his stomach hurt. “No, no, Jack. If you spit out the window, it wouldn't kill someone on the ground. Well, I don't think so…I'll have to Goggle it when I get home.”

 

“Well how about a penny tossed out? I've heard that one was true. I swear I saw a episode of the _Mythbusters_ dealing with it.”

 

“Hmm, I must have missed that one. I love that show. 'I reject your reality and substitute my own.'”

 

Jack grinned real big up at Cass. “Wow. I thought Daddy and I were the biggest fans of the show. We watch it whenever we can on the bus or in the hotel rooms. We even have every season available on DVD.”

 

“Really? Me too. What's your favorite myth they tested?”

 

The little boy's face scrunched up as he thought. “Either the duct tape bridge or one of the MacGyver episodes.”

 

Cass knelt down next to Jack, “Have you ever watched the actual _MacGyver_? When I was growing up, it was one of my favorite shows.”

 

“Oh yes! Daddy owns all of them on DVD too. I like the episodes with Murdoc.”

 

“Hmm, okay then let me ask you this…have you ever seen a show called _Probe_ starring Parker Stevenson?”

 

Jack gasped at Cass with wide eyes, “You know about that? It barely even ran for a whole season!”

 

Cass grinned, “That's my all-time favorite show!”

 

“We have it on DVD! Daddy searched the internet for it forever, and finally found a website offering it. It's his favorite too.” The little boy suddenly looked at Cass with an odd expression.

 

“What?”

 

He blushed, “Nothing. I…I need to go ask Gram something.”

 

Jack ran back into the gift shop where his grandparents and uncle were still looking around.

 

“Gram! Gram!”

 

Mary turned away from the postcards to watch Jack barreling down on her. “What's up, honey?”

 

He motioned for her to lean down and whispered into her ear.

 

Her eyes widened. “Are you sure Cass meant the same TV show?”

 

The little boy nodded.

 

“That's very interesting, Jack.” With fresh eyes, Mary looked at the man leaning against the railing. _Oh my, that's very interesting indeed._

 

 

 

 

 


	21. Blue and Green together make teal

* * *

 

 

Dean walked around the observation deck looking for his family, but it wasn't until he was almost back to the elevators that he saw someone.

 

His heart started pounding in his chest, though, since the person he found was Cass. The guy was leaning against the railing looking out at the rotating city below.

 

The sun made his tan skin shimmer against the dark backdrop of his hair. Cass looked so little standing there and yet Dean knew better. If height went with courage, strength and determination, Cass would be taller than the Chrysler building.

 

Dean, on the other hand, felt like a kid. He knew it was now or never. And because he made a promise to Wolfgang, he had to push forward.

 

Puck had been right when he mentioned it was more a fear of loss, then of guilt that held him back.

 

Making his feet move, Dean slowly made his way to Cass' side. He quickly looked around for his family and saw them in the gift shop. He couldn't have asked for a better chance.

 

“Hi.”

 

Cass turned and smiled, “Hello, Dean. Isn't this view amazing? Thank you so much for including me today. I'll never forget this day.”

 

“We loved having you with us, Cass. Heck, I think my dad would adopt you, if Chuck wouldn't fight him over it.”

 

“Oh ha! I adore your dad a lot too.”

 

“Cass…”

 

“Yes?”

 

Dean rubbed the back of his neck as he worked up the courage to speak.

 

“Cass, I was wondering if you'd like to…well I thought maybe you might enjoy going …the thing is …grr! I can write Grammy award winning songs, but I stink at asking you out.”

 

 

Cass blinked a couple times as his brain processed what Dean had just said. He stared at man in confused shock. “Excuse me?”

 

Dean sent Cass the most sheepish grin, “See how bad I am at this.”

 

“You…You're asking me out? Really?”

 

“Yes, really.”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?”

 

“Yes, why?”

 

“Because I really like you, and I haven't really liked anyone since Kelly passed away. Because my family adores you and they've only known you as long as I have. Because you have this way about you that makes me feel like a normal guy from Kansas.” A teasing light entered his eyes, “And also because you have perfect pitch.”

 

“Oh ha! I should have know it. You just like me for my voice.”

 

Dean laughed, “Yep. You know it.”

 

Cass smiled, “Really, truly? You really want me to go out with you?”

 

With a playful tap to the top of the guy's head, Dean replied, “Hello? McFly?”

 

“Okay, okay.” Cass rubbed his head. “Geesh, Biff, I'll go out with you.”

 

“Whew good. I thought I'd have to rent a radiation suit and visit you at midnight.”

 

“No thanks, I have enough odd dreams already. You can keep your Eddie Van Halen music to yourself.”

 

“Wow, you even know the music Marty used! I'm impressed. Usually I'm the only movie buff around.”

 

“So I heard.” Cass said pointing over at Jack in the gift shop. “Your son and I were having a deep discussion on all things _Mythbusters_ , _MacGyver_ and _Probe_.”

 

Dean's jaw dropped as he stared at Cass. “You know _Probe_? Not the seventies one, or the new one, but the eighties one?”

 

Cass nodded, “I was so mad when they cancelled it. I watched it religiously. I mean, come on! It was the precursor to _C.S.I_!”

 

“Exactly! I know. Didn't you want to get an ice cream truck and subliminally message your parents like those kids did?”

 

“Yes! Oh ha! Parker Stevenson was so great.”

 

“Okay, here's the deal. We can either go out to a movie, or we can watch a couple episodes of _Probe_. Your choice.” Dean said with a knowing grin.

 

Cass rolled his eyes, “Like I would pick a movie over _Probe_. Can we watch it tonight?”

 

“I'll just have to go to the hotel where our driver, Rufus, parked the tour bus and get my DVDs.”

 

“Awesome. I'm so excited.”

 

“Excited about what?” John asked as he and the rest of the Winchester crew walked out of the gift shop.

 

Jack and Mary sent each other a hopeful look.

 

Sam eyed his suddenly nervous brother and Cass, “What? Did he ask you out or something?”

 

When they both grinned at the same time and looked away, Sam gasped, “No way! He asked you out! Really?”

 

Cass squared his shoulders and glared at Sam, “For your information, yes he did. We are going to watch a couple episodes of _Probe_ tonight.”

 

Sam groaned, “No, not you too!”

 

“What?”

 

Dean smiled at him, “Apparently only you, me and Jack appreciate _Probe_.”

 

Cass glared playfully up at Sam, “I always knew you were odd.”

 

“Hey, my parents don't like it either.” Sam complained.

 

“Yeah but they were raising two kids at the time it was on TV, so they get an out.”

 

“Now, Cass, Sam does enjoy the classics.” Mary said with a very mischievous look.

 

“Oh yeah? Do tell.” Cass caught on and leaned closer to the older woman.

 

“Well, when Sam was four, one of my favorite movies came on TV and we watched it together.”

 

“NO, no, no, no! Don't tell him that one, Mom!” Sam begged when he finally understood where his mom was going with her story.

 

Mary just grinned, “Sooo, as I was saying…We were watching _I'd Rather Be Rich_ starring Sandra Dee. In it, whenever she kissed by the right man her shoes fell off. But, whenever she kissed the other guy nothing happened.”

 

“Well, I didn't think anything of it till one morning when John kissed me. Suddenly, I heard Sam crying. We asked him what was going on, but he just kept crying.”

 

“He wouldn't talk to me with his dad around. I had John leave so I could figure out what was going on. When John was out of the room, Sam looked at me with such a sad face. His voice was all hiccupy, 'Why don't you love, Daddy?'”

 

“I look at him confused and asked why he thought that I didn't love his father. He looked me straight in the eyes, 'Well, when Daddy kissed you, your shoes didn't come off so you must not love him.'”

 

Laughter broke out from everyone but Sam. Cass was holding his stomach which hurt even more from laughing so hard.

 

“Har, har. Yes, yes. Very funny.” Sam said as he rolled his eyes at them.

 

“And here I thought you were going to say he tried on your heels.” Cass teased.

 

Mary started to open her mouth, but Sam quickly placed his hand over it. “Not one single word.”

 


	22. Love lifted me

* * *

 

 

The drive back to Mick's house was much quieter since everyone was tired this time around. Jack was asleep in his Gram's arms in the back of the SUV, while Sam replaced Dean in the passenger seat.

 

Dean glanced over at Cass and smiled. The guy was completely asleep and his face was pressed into the seat. Apparently, Cass' own rough night finally caught up with him.

 

He resisted the urge to reach out and touch the sleeping man's face with his fingertips. It was like everything else lately…once the gates were open, there was no turning back.

 

_Thank God, for Puck talking so honestly with me and making me see how I was hiding behind Kelly's death. I was disrespecting all she and I ever had together by living that way. I don't want to waste another moment when I can be loving all these amazing people. I'm so thankful that I'm finally waking up and finding this wonderful sleeping man here waiting. Kelly, I know you had a hand in this. I remember all the talks we had about me liking both males and females. You had been so understanding it just made me love you even more. Honey, please help me with whatever is on the horizon with Cass. Help me not to put my foot in my mouth or do something stupid. We both know I'm really good at both. I love you, babe…always will._

 

As Dean looked out the window, the view was not what he had expected to see. His dad was pulling into the hotel parking lot, where the tour bus was parked. He looked up at his father and saw the older man's eyes crinkle as he smiled.

 

“Thought you could use some help with tonight's proceedings.”

 

Dean laughed, “You just want Cass officially in the family, one way or the other.”

 

“You know it. This way would be even better. I wouldn't have to wrestle Chuck to sign the adoption papers. Who knows when Mr Quarterback over here will ever get hitched.”

 

“Hey!” Sam complained from the passenger seat. “I'm still young. Not like you two old farts. I have plenty of time to make sure I find the right person who wants me and not just my jersey.”

 

Dean ruffled his younger brother's hair as he opened the side door to get out of the SUV. “That is exactly what you need to do, Sam. Dad's only teasing you because you make it so easy.”

 

“Your dad and I just want our boys to be as happy as we are.” Mary said from the back of the car blowing a kiss to her husband. John proceeding to snatch the kiss from the air and shove it down the front of his pants.

 

“Bleach! I need a big bottle of bleach! Sam exclaimed scrubbing his eyes with his hands.

 

Dean just laughed as he quietly shut the car door behind him. He pulled out a key ring and found the one to the bus.

 

He unlocked the massive door then and climbed up the familiar stairs. When he reached the top, he stopped in his tracks. The whole thing looked so alien after the few days at Mick's house.

 

It was going to be so hard being stuck on a bus again.

 

Pushing that sad thought out of his head, Dean walked right to the hidden flat screen TV and opened up the cupboard over it. A wall of movies and TV shows met his gaze, and he quickly scanned the menagerie for the _Probe_ case.

 

When he spotted it, he grabbed it and got the heck off of the bus as fast as possible. It was sad that the moment he got back into the SUV, he felt more at home.

 

“Got it, Son?”

 

Dean smiled at his dad, “Yep. Thanks for thinking of coming here. It saved me a lot of time.”

 

His dad just winked at him before pulling out of the parking lot.

 

 

The rest of the trip to Mick's went fast and soon they were parked in front of the beautiful house.

 

Dean hopped out to give his mom room to do the same. She firmly held her grandson's sleeping form in her arms as she emerged from the SUV.

 

“Mom, you sure you don't want me to carry Jack? He isn't a lightweight anymore.”

 

Mary scoffed at her oldest son, “Oh please. I am not some feeble old lady, Dean. I could pick you up if I so desired.”

 

With a mock shudder, Dean stepped away grinning, “No thanks, ma'am. The last time you did that was when I was a teenager and I was about to get spanked for stealing Rhonda Hurley's pink panties.”

 

The older woman's laughter echoed behind her as Mary walked with Jack to the house.

 

Dean moved around the SUV and reached Cass' door just as his father opened the driver side door.

 

“What do you think, Dad? Should I let Cass sleep it off in the car or wake him up. The guy had a rough night last night and I think he needs the sleep.”

 

John looked at the sleeping man, and then to Dean. “There's only one thing you can do, Son. You got to carry him in so Cass can stay asleep and not wake up alone in the SUV.”

 

Dean's heart rate increased as he looked at the beautiful snoring man asleep in the rental car.

 

“Go ahead, Son. He won't bite…well actually he might but that's for you to find out when I'm not around to witness it.” John teased.

 

With a gulp, Dean reached in gently and slid his arms under Cass' warm body. The guy was far too vulnerable while asleep for Dean's peace of mind. It evoked his protective side and brought out his inner caveman.

 

The world shifted as Cass sleeping form laid against his chest. The man's warm breath heating a spot on his neck was causing havoc on his ability to think…and making him have a sudden pant issue he hadn't had since high school.

 

He made his way up to an unused guest room and placed Cass gently onto the bed. Not wanting to jostle the sexy sleeper by trying to get the man under the blanket, Dean went to his room and brought back his comforter.

 

With one last glance, Dean softly shut the door and went to find the rest of his family downstairs.

 

_Whoa!_ Dean thought when he realized what phrasing his brain had just used. _I'm going to find THE REST of my family? Even my subconscious is already labeling Cass as one of my family._

 

It was a sobering thought and Dean made a promise to himself not to allow things to move too fast. If Cass was in his life for a reason, then taking the time to get to know the man would be worth it.

 

Dean made a quick trip back to the SUV to retrieve the _Probe DVD_ before searching Mick's house for his family.

 

 

 

The fact that he was dreaming didn't shock Cass. Dreams were his constant companions while he slept.

 

No, he was only shocked that it wasn't a nightmare this time. Far from it actually, since he was being held in a warm set of arms. The image of Klimt's _The Kiss_ came to mind as he snuggled closer to the person.

 

Cass buried his nose against a warm shoulder and took a deep breath. Yes, something was definitely familiar about that scent.

 

His brain chugged along, like the wheels on a train, trying to figure out whom he knew that smelled the same. It never dawned on him to look up and see the face of the mysterious person.

 

Not wanting to push the matter too much and turn a beautiful dream into a nightmare, Cass just relaxed in the embracing arms and turned off his brain. It was the best sleep he had had in years.

 

So when he finally woke up, a grin was plastered across his face.

 

Cass looked around and noticed he was in one of Mick's many guest bedrooms. It took his muddled brain a few seconds to catch up, though, and remember that he should've been in the SUV.

 

Someone had carried him into the house! Cass was blushing as he prayed and hoped it had been John. Sam would tease Cass big time if he had, and Dean…well that was a whole other ball of wax.

 

As he sat up on the bed, Cass noticed the bed hadn't been turned down when whoever placed him on it. Whomever performed the gallant taxi service must have used their comforter to cover him.

 

Cass brought the comforter up to his face and realized the scent on it had been the same one from his dream. He tried to get his brain to process whom it smelled like, but had no clue since he never purposefully sniffed the three suspects…well four if Mick somehow had a hand in the whole transfer.

 

After a quick trip to the bathroom, Cass made his way downstairs to find everyone. The sun was fading behind the horizon as he walked into the empty living room.

 

If the person who carried him didn't mention it, he planned on sniffing them out at dinner. _Please let it be John! Please._

 

“Hey, kid. You look like you had a good nap.”

 

Cass smiled at the older man. “I did, sir. Where is everyone?” He purposefully gave John a hug and sniffed the man's sweater. _Dang! It wasn't him._

 

“Actually, I was sent to wake you up for supper. They're waiting for us in the dinning room.”

 

John put his arm around Cass' shoulder as they walked to the dinning room together.

 

“I'm starving.” Cass said suddenly as his stomach started to grumble.

 

The older man smiled. “Me too. Mary made my favorite, Melitzanes Papoutsakia. I did a lot of traveling in my days in the Army, and my favorite place was over in Greece. They take an eggplant, halve it, and fill it with beef in a special sauce. It's heavenly!”

 

Cass' stomach growled even louder. “Okay, let's speed walk.”

 

John laughed and did as told.

 

 


	23. Turn the radio up

* * *

 

 

“This is cruel and unusual punishment!” Sam complained, as he starred at all the delicious food laid out on the dinning room table. “Cass wouldn't mind if we got started without him.”

 

“I'd mind.” Mary said sternly. “We always wait for everyone. You'll survive.”

 

When John and Cass walked into the dinning room, Sam almost jumped for joy. “About time!”

 

“What my rude son means is, we are glad you had a good nap and could join us for supper, Castiel.”

 

Sam shook his head, “No, I meant it's about time he got his as…self down here because I'm hungry.”

 

Cass looked around and noticed it was only Sam, John and Mary at the table. “Where's everyone else?”

 

“Dean got a phone call and dashed out of the house, Jack was so tired I let him sleep, and Mick had to drive into Austin to do something at the gallery. I forget what he said.”

 

Cass purposefully walked around behind Sam, and pretended to tease the long-haired giant, “Oops. Went the wrong way to my seat. Poor Sam's belly.”

 

As Sam glared up at him, and Cass smiled with momentary relief. The scent on the comforter hadn't belonged to that Winchester either. And then it hit him…THE SCENT ON THE COMFORTER HAD NOT BELONGED TO SAM OR JOHN!!!

 

After John said a quick prayer, Cass picked up his fork and started eating the meal Mary had prepared. Too bad it tasted like cardboard since his brain was reeling from the fact that it had been Dean who had carried him into the house…carried him upstairs…laid him on the bed…and placed the comforter over him.

 

Was that the reason Cass had slept so easily this time? Something about the man's scent? He so wanted to sneak into Dean's room and find out what cologne the man wore so he could buy a bottle. _Yeah, but what made me sleep so well? The scent or because it belonged to the man wearing it?_

 

__  


 

Dean drove home as carefully as he could but made sure he stayed at the speed limit. Thank goodness his tour manager had called him early enough so not to mess tonight's plans.

 

His heart wanted him to develop a lead foot, but Dean didn't listen. After losing Kelly in a car accident, he always made sure to drive alert and focused.

 

On the radio, Asia kept Dean company by singing “Heat of the Moment” as he passed the halfway point between Dallas and Waxahachie.

 

Dean was so excited to get home and spend time with another _Probe_ fan. He never imagined how much his life could change in such a short period of time.

 

Granted, he wasn't foolish enough to elope with Cass or propose to the man either. But he had to admit that he cared more about the blue-eyed angel then anyone since Kelly.

 

Dean had been such a different person when he met his wife. They had been so young and naïve.

 

They also had shared a love for music, family and just being goofballs which had only cemented their already deep connection.

 

It was hard to compare what he felt for Cass to the love he had had for Kelly. Dean was different, Cass was different, so it was all different.

 

“Oh Kelly, I wish I could talk all this over with you. I know it sounds weird, but you're such a big part in all this. You've made me a better man and to even have this second chance is such a blessing.”

 

The moment the words left his mouth, Dean heard a familiar song start playing on the radio. It was the very first song that he'd written for Kelly. The love song he sang to her the night he asked her to become his wife.

 

With tears blurring his vision, Dean quickly pulled off to the side of the road and cried. It was like Kelly was giving him her blessing. “Thank you, Kelly…thank you, babe.”

 

 

John rubbed his very happy stomach as he left the dinning room. He sure got blessed with a wife who could cook. In the kitchen and out.

 

He was headed to check up on Jack when the front door opened. What he saw made him gasp.

 

Before him was his oldest son, and Dean looked so at peace. In that moment, John realized just how much Kelly's death had affected Dean.

 

“Hi, Son. How was the meeting with your tour manager?”

 

“Good, Dad. Just had to sign some papers for insurance sake.”

 

John put his arm around his son's shoulder, “What's going on with you? You're practically glowing.”

 

Dean smiled at his dad, “Life. I've been awaken to the fact I'm alive and there is so much for me to still enjoy. I finally feel peace about Kelly too.”

 

“Good for you, Son. I'm so happy for you.”

 

“Thanks, Dad. I guess you don't realize how hard you're holding on to something, till you have a reason to let go.”

 

“Ahhh, that reason being a certain wonderful blue-eyed man who happens to like _Probe?_ ”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Well that's music to my ears. Your mom and I already adore Cass.”

 

“Well, I'm not guaranteeing anything except that I care for the guy and I'm willing to see where it takes us. I don't want to charge recklessly into anything.”

 

“Very wise. Well I better go and check up on Jack. I bet he sleeps through the night. We had a busy day.”

 

 

“I can't believe you're making me do the dishes!” Sam gripped as he lowered the door on the dishwasher. “I am a four time MVP for goodness sake. Women adore me, kids love me and heck I even have my own Fathead.”

 

Cass snickered as he wiped down the counters, “We all know about your fat head, Sam.”

 

“Har, har, evil little elf.”

 

“Now children!” Mary scolded playfully, “Behave or I'll have to send you two to your rooms.”

 

She turned to her son and placed her hands on her hips. “And you, young man! In my presence you are only a regular joe like anyone else. And since you ate the food, you can help clean up the mess.”

 

Sam muttered under his breath and whispered, “Ohhhmhmmm.”

 

“Momma, Sam just ohhhmhmmmed you.”

 

“Jeez, thanks a lot, elf.” Sam said as he quickly hid behind Cass.

 

Mary just shook her head, “You two make this old woman tired. I'm going to go read while you two finish up. And if I hear any fighting I will not hesitate to spank you both.”

 

Cass and Sam both stared, with mouths agape, at Mary's retreating form.

 

“Would she really spank us?” Cass asked.

 

“Oh yeah she would. Once, during his freshman year, when Dean came home from college he had talked back to her. Little ole mom grabbed his sleeve and proceeded to put him over her knee. I tell you what, Dean never sassed her after that day.”

 

“Go, Mary!”

 

“That woman can spank like a linebacker hopped up on steroids.”

 

Cass looked at him teasingly, “So do you get that happening a lot?”

 

Sam glared at Cass before suddenly starting to laugh maniacally.

 

Before Cass knew it, he was being grabbed by Sam and tossed over the man's shoulder. “Put me down, you insane monkey!” Cass hit the jerk's back as hard as he could since Cass' legs were pinned tightly against Sam's chest.

 

He heard the water in the sink gush to life and seconds later Cass was plopped down into the basin.

 

Cass stared in shook at Sam who stood there grinning. “You dumped me in the sink!”

 

“Wow very observant of you, elf.” Sam grabbed the stack of dirty dishes next to the sink and began calmly fitting them into the dishwasher. He even had the audacity to start whistling.

 

Cass just sat in the rapidly filling sink still frozen in shock. It took him a few seconds to realize he could shut off the water. He then turned to the annoyingly happy quarterback, “You do know I'll have to kill you once I remove myself from this sink! I don't have any other clothes here to change into, brat!”

 

Sam's hand stopped its descent to place a glass into the dishwasher, “Crap, I never thought about that.” An actual look of contrition entered his eyes, “I'm sorry, Cass.”

 

It took only a second, though, for a mischievous glint to overtake that contrition, “I could go out and buy you a new pair of jeans and shirt, if you finish up the dishes for me.”

 

Cass placed his hands on the counter and vaulted himself down to the ground, “Oh heck no! I am not doing your chores for you. You can just go get me a new outfit after you're done. So chop…chop…”

 

With a pout, Sam got back to filling the dishwasher. “I am so glad I didn't have a younger brother growing up.”

 

 

 

 


	24. Marco oh no

* * *

 

 

Cass felt the water drip down his legs, as he left the kitchen to figure out what to do about the wet clothes. He still couldn't believe Sam had dumped him in the sink.

 

A smile spread across his face, though, as he thought about it. Cass enjoyed their sparring. It reminded him of his brothers when they were younger. Granted, they hadn't been a pain in the butt like Sam, but even still they had tormented Cass just as unmercifully.

 

Standing at the bottom of the stairs, Cass couldn't decide what to do. Suddenly, he remembered that Mick had an extra robe in one of the guest rooms upstairs. Anything would be better then wet clothes.

 

As he made his way to the room, Cass tried to remember who was using it. A groan left his lips when he realized it was Dean's room. _At least he's out on that meeting so I can just sneak in and get the robe_.

 

He slowly opened the door and tried really hard not to look around. Of course he utterly failed.

 

The bed was not messy just slept in, and there was a small pile of clothes by the bed.

 

The urge to pick up one of Dean's shirts rushed over him, but Cass fought it. He did allow himself to peek at the dresser and saw a black spray canister.

 

Looking nervously over his shoulder, Cass walked quickly to the dresser. A smile spread across his face as he noticed the can was body spray. Dean's cologne was _Excite_ by Axe _._

 

Cass had tested that scent at Walmart awhile ago, and had liked it. The thing was, what he remembered of the cologne and what had been on the comforter didn't match. Maybe they had tweaked the scent since then.

 

Sending another guilty glance at the open door, Cass quickly reached out and twisted open the lid. He spritzed a bit in the air and took a deep breath. “Dang! Just like I remember it. But, not at all like the comforter deliciousness.”

 

As he twisted the lid shut and placed the canister back on the dresser, Cass sighed. Apparently the way the scent interacted with Dean's chemistry altered the smell. _There goes my plan to buy some and use it to help me sleep._

 

Feeling dejected at that bit of information, Cass quickly found the robe in the closet and got the heck out of dodge.

 

Back in the room he had woken up in, Cass peeled off the wet clothes and put on the robe. He was so thankful it wasn't one of those short robes, but actually reached his ankles. At least, if he had to be a prisoner in his room till Sam got him new clothes, he'd be comfortable.

 

“Wait!” Cass exclaimed as he remembered about Mick's dryer. “I could easily go put the wet clothes in the dryer. Much rather have my stuff then something Sam picks out. The brat would probably pick out a Broncos tee-shirt with Sam's ugly mug on it.”

 

With a tightening tug on the robe's belt, Cass grabbed his wet clothes and headed to the laundry area down in the basement.

 

Given the age of Mick's house, Cass was so happy that the basement had been converted into a fully refurbished game room. It was so much better then the dark, scary hole in the ground it had been when the Brit had bought the house.

 

The Garfield clock on the wall reminded Cass of his time restraints, so he quickly put the wet clothes into the dryer and hit the correct buttons. The whir of the machine filled the room as he made his way over to the overstuffed sofa.

 

The basement had three parts. The laundry area, the game area and the movie/tv/video game area. The majority of space going to the ping-pong table, vintage arcades and pinball machines.

 

Many a night had been spent on the sofa as Cass battled Mick in one Xbox game after another. Cass' favorite game was _John Madden Football_.

 

It was funny to see the usually laid back Mick scream and holler with each attempt to beat Cass…which rarely happened. The other times when they just wanted to be lazy, they'd just let the computer play against itself and just talk.

 

The only time Cass had been thoroughly whipped on the game was when he made the mistake of challenging Sam. That was when Cass realized, you never ask an NFL quarterback to play a video game dealing with football.

 

Leaning into the sofa, Cass decided to take a little nap as he waited for his clothes to dry. He had set the dryer for thirty minutes so the buzzer would act like an alarm.

 

Even with the nap from earlier, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. As he slept, Cass dreamt that once again he was in a room decorated like the background of a Klimt's painting, _The Kiss._ The man in the detailed tunic had been replaced with Dean wearing an ankle-length tunic made out of his comforter.

 

Cass walked into Dean's open arms and was instantly enveloped in the many folds of the garment.

 

The delicious scent of the man's cologne saturated the material, and Cass buried his face against Dean's chest to get a better whiff. It seemed they remained in that embrace for seconds, hours, decades or maybe even millennia…it had been pure heaven!

 

Then the beauty of the moment was shattered by the annoying sound of the dryer's buzzer going off.

 

Cass reluctantly opened his eyes and glared at the cruel laundry machine. “Not nice, Mr. Dryer. So not nice.”

 

 

Dean walked back into the entrance way of the house where he saw his brother leaving the kitchen. “Hey, Sam, have you seen Cass?”

 

“He's probably up in his room still upset with me. I got his clothes wet.” Sam said grinning like a little boy.

 

“How'd you do that?”

 

“I kind of dumped him into the kitchen sink while the water was running.”

 

“You did what?!”

 

“Hey he was teasing me beyond measures.”

 

“How so?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes at his older brother but still blushed, “Cass might have asked if I get many linebackers, who are hopped up on steroids, wanting to spank me.”

 

Dean's eyes widened as he bit back the urge to laugh, “What?”

 

A sigh left Sam's lips, “We were teasing each other, and Mom threatened to spank us if we didn't stop. So when Mom left the kitchen, Cass asked if she'd actually spank us. I told him she would and that she could spank harder then a linebacker hopped up on steroids.”

 

A bark of laughter escaped Dean, “I see. So do you?”

 

“Oh cut it out.”

 

“Yeah, but do you?”

 

Sam blushed more as he looked around the entrance way. “If you tell Cass, I will personally de-string all your guitars.”

 

“Scout's honor!” Dean said holding up three fingers.

 

“You never went to scouts! I did.” Sam accused.

 

“Okay. Pinkie swear.” He held out his pinkie and Sam wrapped his own around it.

 

“It was two years ago. We had just beaten the Giants twenty-four to fourteen and back in the locker room all the guys were getting changed out of their uniforms. Well at the time we had a linebacker named, Marco. He was a very scary guy, but hell! That dude was a heck of a player.”

 

“Everyone was congratulating me on the win and some hit me on the back and shoulder. Well Marco, who was later arrested on possession of steroids, pulled his hand back and cracked me hard on my butt. All the guys just laughed as I winced in pain. I couldn't sit down for over an hour.”

 

Dean smiled, “Oh that's priceless.”

 

“More then you realize.” A re-dressed Cass said standing in the basement doorway. He was grinning ear-to-ear. “I sure hope Marco bought you dinner first.” He teased.

 

“See! See how he picks on me?”

 

Dean just laughed and shook his head at them, “I'm not getting in the middle of this.” He made a quick escape into the living room.

 

Sam watched his brother leave, then turned back to Cass and stuck his tongue out at the evil elf. “I can still beat your butt at _Madden_.”

 

Cass stuck his own tongue out at Sam, “Yeah, but you have insider information on your side.”

 

“Maybe if you didn't always pick the Colts you'd have a shot.”

 

“Hey it isn't my fault the Mick only has _Madden12_ and I can't ethically play Peyton Manning. Stupid bounty-gate making me have to use the backup! The NFL should have more rules to protect the quarterbacks.”

 

“Come on, Cass. It's football. I don't think guys should try to cause injuries, but half the fun is dodging the sack. When they do hit you …you deserve it or your own guys aren't protecting you enough.”

 

“Yeah, I agree with that. I'm just one of the many upset Colts fan. Guess I'll have to turn my attention to the Giants and root for Eli. I bet that man would even look hot in a dress.”

 

“Jeez, Thanks a lot.”

 

“Hey I didn't say you were chopped liver. Just not Mr. Manning.”

 

“Just you wait till I get to the Superbowl this year and I get my fifth MVP! I'll make you eat those words.”

 

“Oh I have no doubt you can make it to the Superbowl, Sam.” Cass smirked.

 

Sam took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “When…when I get to the Superbowl AND WIN, you're going to be on that fifty-yard line. Oh man, I hope I play the Colts and I can squash them.”

 

“Whatever, daydream believer.” Cass teased. “Let's just agree to disagree. I have to go find your brother, and find out the plans for our TV time tonight.”

 

Before leaving, Cass poked Sam's chest, “And you still owe me a new outfit for the sink incident.”

 

“Ohhhmhmmm.” Sam mumbled as he walked to the studio.

 

Cass shook his head. _I swear, Sam Winchester could infuriate Mother Theresa._

 


	25. Sofas, scientists and evil computers oh my

* * *

 

 

“So what episodes are we watching tonight?” Cass asked as he plopped onto the living room sofa.

 

“Well I thought we'd tackle the two hour movie they made to introduce the series. Then we could divide the other episodes throughout the rest of the week.”

 

Cass nodded, “Sounds perfect. It's been a few years since I've sat down and watched the whole series in order. I usually just pick or chose one of my favorite episodes. I'm really looking forward seeing the movie again.”

 

Dean came over and sat next to Cass on the sofa, “Yeah, it's almost been a year since I've watched them too.”

 

The play button was hit on the remote and the opener to _Probe_ started. It was grainy but that was how all TV and movies were in the eighties.

 

“Holy cow!” Cass said pointing to the main actress as the blonde came on screen. “Those are some crazy bangs! They're hideous. With all the hairspray used back then, its no wonder we have issues with the ozone layer.”

 

Dean laughed, “Just wait till you see the 'high tech' equipment from the eighties.”

 

“Green screen computers? Floppy disks? Those big station-wagon hard drives?”

 

“Yep. Hey, you know what?” Dean leaned toward the TV screen. “That woman looks so familiar. I wonder what else she played in after this show.”

 

A grin broke out on Cass' face as he looked over at Dean. “Ever watch _Everybody loves Raymond_? She played Debra's sister, who was going to become a nun.”

 

“No way! That was her?”

 

“Yup. She was in a lot of things. I personally wonder where Parker Stevenson is nowadays.”

 

“I saw him in a movie not that long ago.”

 

They got quiet when the man in question made his debut exiting a deprivation tank with no clothes on.

 

Without much conscious thought, Cass and Dean just moved closer together on the sofa. Dean's arm rested behind Cass' head as they enjoyed the show.

 

 

An hour later Cass was screaming at the TV, “Oh no! It's the computer!”

 

Dean smiled down at him as Cass' hands moved up to cover those blue, blue eyes, “I thought you watched this before?”

 

“I normally pick episodes over the pilot movie, so it's been awhile since I've seen it. I forgot what happened.”

 

Cass lowered his hands after the the traffic lights stopped their ominous blinking. “My favorite episode is the ice cream truck episode.”

 

Cass chuckled softly.

 

“What?”

 

“Mentioning the ice cream truck made me remember an episode of Bones where the main guy shoots the speakers on the truck to stop the annoying music. Stephen Fry plays a psychologist for a few episodes helping Booth with his anger. It was how I got introduced to the amazing Brit. Mick just rolled his eyes at me for never hearing of the famous actor before that.”

 

“Well I only found out about the man by watching a cartoon show with Jack. Stephen Fry does the voice of the _Pocoyo_ narrator. It's Jack's favorite show. Very colorful and cute. Did you know Fry used to be the television partner to the guy who plays _House_?”

 

Cass nodded, his eyes fixed on the TV screen, before hiding behind his hands again, “Yep. Hugh Laurie. I still can't believe he isn't American. I heard him speak on Ellen's talk show and his British accent seemed so fake.”

 

“I agree.”

 

They were silent again as things heated up on the TV. It was nice to have that ease with each other. There was no urge to talk just for the sake of talking.

 

“Can you imagine just walking into someone's house like that and having to come up with all that spiel?” Dean said watching the lead lady spout off fake info about ceiling material to a befuddled maid, just so Austin could look around.

 

“I couldn't do that. I'd be stuttering a mile a minute.” Cass leaned towards the TV then, as a shot of a dead plant showed. “Look at that…that's weird.”

 

Dean just grinned. It was fun seeing it all again through Cass' forgetful eyes. Without thinking, his hand came to rest on Cass' shoulder and his fingers gently brushed against the man's collarbone.

 

“I think they should re-do this show.” Cass said. “I guarantee the reason it didn't do well back in 1988 was because it was before its time. This show is like the grandfather to shows like C.S.I., the Mentalist, and even Bones.”

 

Dean nodded, “I totally agree.”

 

“Hmm…” he whispered.

 

Cass looked at him, “What?”

 

“I know a lot of big-wigs in the entertainment business. I wonder if I couldn't pitch it to one of them. Think of what Austin James could figure out with modern technology.”

 

“Oh wow! I bet they could even use Parker Stevenson. You said he was still active in Hollywood, and I bet he's still quite handsome. Heck, how cool would it be if they could get that woman too?” Cass was buzzing with excitement.

 

A loud crash returned their attention to the television. Austin James had just slammed his car into his own lab…on purpose.

 

“Oh haw!” Cass just shook his head at the TV. “That's one way of getting around the computer messing with the electronic locks.”

 

“Think about all that mess they had to clean up.” Dean said pointing to the smashed-in walls of the lab. “They had to make all these props just to destroy them. Even that apartment from earlier…someone had to burn it! Can you imagine going into work one day and hearing, 'Umm, Jimmy-John, today you'll be making and then torching a set. Make sure you burn it good.'”

 

“Jimmy-John?” Cass teased.

 

“Hey give me a break, brat. I'm trying to wax poetical here.”

 

“Wow you are full of it tonight. What does wax poetical even mean?”

 

Dean quickly pulled out his iPhone and googled it. “Well, apparently the waxing part is about growing and the poetic is word wise. So to talk big and pretty, if you will.”

 

Cass snickered, “Wow, I sure hope you won't be the one helping Jack with his vocabulary homework. That was such a southern explanation…talking big 'n' pretty now y'all hear.”

 

“Hey, I'll have you know that I graduated with a g.p.a of 4.0 and a Bachelors of Science Degree.”

 

Forgetting all about the show, Cass turned to Dean and grinned wide, “So what you're telling me is, you're full of B.S. and smart…so your a smart-ass with B.S.”

 

Rolling his eyes at the crazy man, Dean shook his head, “Next time I'm going to side with Sam. You're too quick on the draw for us normal folk. It's like I'm sparring with Einstein and Rodney Dangerfield, minus the mustache and the leisure suit.”

 

Cass jumped at the sound of glass shattering on the TV. Apparently, Austin James had just sledgehammered his way into the building where the computer was located.

 

He shook his head at all the broken glass, “Oh man, now that's a mess.”

 

“I know right!”

 

They shared a smile, and Cass felt gushy inside. He could easily get used to nights like this.

 

 

 

When the movie ended and all was right with the world again, Cass and Dean were feeling very relaxed around each other.

 

It was like they had been spending time together for years and not just days.

 

“So what now? Another _Probe_?” Dean asked as the DVD's menu flashed on the screen.

 

“Weeelll…Mick has internet connection hooked up to his TV. I could show you that _Bones_ episode. What do you think?”

 

With a smile, Dean nodded, “Cool. How about I go make us some popcorn. I don't know about you, but I'm getting hungry.”

 

“Okay. You go do that and I'll get Netflix set up and ready to go.”

 

Whistling AC/DC's _Thunderstruck_ , Dean made his way to the kitchen to look for some microwave popcorn. He had seen a box of it the other day.

 

As the popcorn popped, Dean rummaged through the fridge looking for other goodies.

 

“Whatcha doing, Daddy? What's all the food for?

 

Dean jumped and his head slammed into the frame of the fridge. He rubbed his head as he turned to look at his son.

 

Jack giggled at having scared his dad, “That was funny, Dad. I saw the whole fridge move.”

 

“You got me good that time, mister. I think I might have a concussion.” Dean checked for any bumps and was relieved not to find any.

 

“So what's all the snacks for, Dad? Can I have some?”

 

“Cass and I were watching _Probe_ and we got hungry.”

 

Jack smiled, “Oh man. That's right. I forgot about the _Probe_ marathon.”

 

Dean reached out and ruffled his son's hair, “Hey, if you want some of these snacks you'll have to come say hi to Cass.” He grabbed the bag of popcorn, two bottles of root beer, and an opened bag of m&m candy.

 

Trailing behind his dad, Jack frowned, “How come you guys can eat all that at bedtime, but when I ask, you always say no way?”

 

“We don't start jumping on our beds from sugar overload, like someone I know.”

 

 

Cass put the remote on the coffee table and waited for Dean to reappear with the snacks. He couldn't wait to see the guy's expression when Booth shoots the clown speaker.

 

When Cass heard Dean's voice from the hallway, his heart started pounding. Suddenly, all the nerves that should have plagued him earlier made camp in his stomach.

 

“You can have a handful of M&Ms but that's all…I don't want you jumping up and down on the bed later.” Dean said as he walked into the living room.

 

Cass stared at him in confusion. “Wow, okay. No jumping on the bed. Check.”

 

A blush spread across Dean's face as he realized how it must have sounded.

 

A giggle behind the man's back caught Cass' attention then, and it all made sense. “Hi, Jack.”

 

The little boy smiled at Cass as he moved in front of his dad. “Hiyah. Guess what! I made Daddy hit his head on the fridge. It was funny.”

 

A chuckle escaped Cass' lips, “Oh I bet it was. Is that why he's talking all funny?”

 

“Nooooo. I was just asking him why you guys get to eat all the good stuff at bedtime when I'm not usually allowed.”

 

“Ahhhh, I see. Not fair is it?”

 

Jack shook his head, “Not even a little fair.”

 

Cass hugged the boy, “It has to do with body weight and learning to control the effects of sugar. When you're a kid, your body weight is like three times less then an adult's so the sugar is more concentrated in your system. When you're older, it has more room to move around so it doesn't hit us as hard. When you are a kid, you don't understand all that so you go wild. But, as an adult, we realize what is happening and can control ourselves better. Hence why I won't jump up and down on my bed.” Cass said while smiling up at Dean.

 

Dean sat on Jack's other side and shook his head, “Yeah, yeah. Don't believe him, Jack. I bet given enough sugar he would do it.”

 

Jack giggled.

 

Cass grinned, “If I do, I'll let you know, Jack. Then we can jump together.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes, “So we ready to watch the show?”

 

“Hmmm.” Cass looked down at Jack sitting between them and thought about the episode he had picked. It wasn't a bad one, but definitely not suitable for a child.

 

He quickly thought about what else was available and got a great idea. “Hey Jack, ever seen Elmo?”

 

“Oh yeah, I used to love that show. Daddy even took me to Sesame Place and I got my picture taken with Elmo.”

 

“Wow, Jack. That was three years ago and you were only two. I can't believe you still remember that.” Dean said as he smiled at his son.

 

Cass reached for the remote and soon the page for _Being Elmo_ appeared. “Want to see how Elmo came to be?” He asked the little boy. “Everyone says this documentary is awesome.”

 

“Oh yeah! Cool.”

 

 

Dean watched as Cass smiled at Jack. Most people would had been upset with a child interrupting a date, but not Cass. The guy didn't even seem to mind changing shows or answering the one thousandth question Jack asked as the movie played.

 

And Cass didn't even dumb-down his answers like most people did. He answered Jack's questions with respect, while keeping it all age appropriate, and explained things with a such an ease. Dean couldn't take his eyes off the man.

 

As fascinating as the documentary turned out to be, it couldn't even compete with Cass.

 

“You want to kiss him don't you?”

 

Dean blinked. He looked around to see who was talking to him. That was when he noticed that Elmo was being interviewed by Oprah. The little red puppet was sitting next to some famous actor and Oprah had teased the man about wanting to give Elmo a kiss.

 

As his heart pounded, Dean tried to calm himself down by taking a sip of his soda. He laughed inwardly at the irony of the moment. _Here we are watching a documentary about Elmo and I'm having more issues then when we were alone watching_ Probe _._

 

 


	26. Sweet Dreams

* * *

 

 

“Are you sure you don't want me to carry him?” Dean asked as Cass carefully navigated the stairs with Jack asleep in his arms.

 

“Nope. I have so many nieces, nephews, and cousins that this is second nature to me.”

 

Dean trailed behind them as Cass made his way to the little boy's room.

 

“If you can fix his bed before I lay him down, that would be great.” Cass said as he stood by the bedroom wall.

 

Dean quickly pulled the comforter down and fixed the pillows.

 

“Now, Dean, are you one of those parents who has to have their kid in pajamas, or is it okay if he sleeps in his clothes?”

 

“Nope, I gave up on always forcing the pajama rule. He'll survive if he sleeps in his clothes one night.”

 

Cass gently laid Jack down and then covered the boy with the comforter. He sat on the edge of the bed then, took the little boy's hand in his, and prayed over Jack in Russian. Just something his grandfather used to do when Cass was little.

 

 

Dean stood by the bedroom door watching as Cass bowed his head and started whispering something. He couldn't make out what the guy was saying since it was spoken in Russian.

 

It wasn't till Cass said the English word amen that Dean realized Cass had been praying.

 

The man got off the bed then and smiled at him.

 

Dean's heart stuttered in his chest and he couldn't take his eyes off Cass' gorgeous face. The man was always beautiful, but there was something about Cass praying over Jack that made Dean stare at him all gushy.

 

Without any fear, he walked over, cupped Cass' face in his hands, and kissed the man.

 

Cass was stunned as Dean's lips pressed against his. So much so, that his blue eyes were still wide open.

 

The thing was, the kiss wasn't a lustful one. Instead, it was a pure, meaningful expression from Dean to connect with Cass. That was why he wrapped his arms around Dean's chest and let himself enjoy every minute of it.

 

No words were spoken for the next five minutes. Just two sets of lips moving gently and lovingly against each other. Even though it was a turn on getting to finally kiss Dean, Cass was able to keep control of himself. He knew the kiss was more than just a physical motion…their lips touching was Dean way of saying he was ready to try again. Cass was just so honored to be the man to get to be on the other end of the man's vast reservoirs of love.

 

Finally, Dean leaned back and broke the contact. He smiled sheepishly over at Cass. “Hi.”

 

Cass grinned back. “Hi, yourself.”

 

“That was nice.”

 

“Heck yes, it was nice.”

 

Dean blushed.

 

Cass grinned bigger.

 

“Thank you for caring about my son. And for praying over him like you did. You're such an amazing man, Castiel Novak.”

 

“You raised a great kid, Dean. My grandfather always prayed over me each night and it just felt right to do it with Jack.”

 

“You make Russian sound beautiful and sexy at the same time.” Dean couldn't help but stare at the man's lips…the memory of the pink flesh against his own mouth now forever burnt into his brain. “I'd love to have you sing something with me at the concert on Saturday. Is there any of my songs that you like the most?”

 

Dean watched as Cass did that cute crinkle thing with his nose while thinking over Dean's request. He wanted to kiss the man again just for doing it.

 

“Well, I like your song, _This Time Around_. It's one of my favorites.”

 

“Awesome. So you won't mind coming on stage this Saturday and singing it? We could go back and forth from Russian to English.”

 

Cass face glowed with happiness, “Really? That would be awesome. Could we video tape it somehow, so I could show my family? They'd love that.”

 

“Why don't you invite them to the concert. I'm allowed to bring anyone I want.”

 

A chuckle left Cass' lips, “My parents are not concert goers. The biggest crowds they deal with, are the ones at Walmart.”

 

“Okay. I'll make sure we video tape it for them.”

 

The grandfather clock downstairs started chiming. When the dings didn't stop for awhile, Dean glanced at his watch. “Wow I can't believe how late it is already.”

 

“Well between both movies, it was almost four hours. That's why I called one of my nieces while you took all the dishes back to the kitchen. Hannah's a registered nurse at Denton Regional. She's going to take care of grandfather's medication tomorrow so I can stay here. Can you imagine if you or Mick still had to take me home tonight.”

 

“I would have let you use my SUV and bring it back tomorrow.” Dean teased.

 

“Jeez, not even going to escort me home. I see how it is.” Cass grinned.

 

Dean leaned down till his lips where an inch away from giving the sexy blue-eyed angel another kiss.

 

Cass' heart nearly burst out of his chest as he stared into the man's intense green-eyed gaze.

 

Moving closer as if to kiss him, Dean moved his lips to Cass' ear instead, “May I escort you to your room, Mr. Novak?”

 

All Cass could do was nod.

 

Grasping hands, they walked together from Jack's room to the guest room where Cass had napped earlier.

 

As they stood in the door-frame, Dean fingers brushed down the man's cheek before tilting Cass' face up one more time. A soft kiss was placed on those pink lips, and then one on the his sexy nose.

 

“Goodnight, angel.”

 

“Goodnight, Dean.”

 

Cass shut the bedroom door, leaned back against it and smiled so big it made his face hurt.

 

As he got ready for bed, Cass found himself humming Dean's song _This Time Around_. Cass had been singing since the age of three. His grandfather insisting Cass and his brothers attend church with him each Sunday. And naturally with his love for singing it wasn't long before Cass took advantage of the free platform to do so. This was why standing up in front of a crowd didn't scare him at all. The thought of singing one of his favorite songs with Dean was equally as thrilling.

 

He was about to get in bed when he noticed that Dean's comforter still lay across the mattress. And of course the right thing to do would be to take it back to the man so Dean could have a blanket to sleep with…and yet….Cass smiled big knowing he wasn't going to give it back. Maybe in the morning he would, but he wanted a full night of being surrounded by its warmth and Dean's scent.

 

It felt so intimate to slide under the comforter with only his boxers on. And yeah so maybe he squirmed a bit and had to wrestle with the urge to be a bit naughty. But knowing this thing between him and Dean wasn't just a roll in the hay, Cass wanted to treat it with more respect. So as much as he hand ached to reach down and help himself out, Cass turned onto his side instead.

 

With his eyes shut, and snuggled up under Dean's scent, Cass couldn't stop the grin from keeping his mouth turn up at the corners. He laid there all warm and cozy with so much joy buzzing inside. He was so thankful that in meeting his friend, Mick, that he had then been introduced to the crazy Sam Winchester. And as much as the quarterback drove him insane, having befriended the brat brought four other wonderful people into his life.

 

Cass couldn't imagine not knowing Mary, John, Jack, and of course Dean. It was so wonderful how in a few short days they had all become his friends, family, and loved ones. He was so overwhelmed with happiness, awe, and a tiny bit of fear with the newness of what was happening between him and Dean. A gushy expression filled his face thinking about the guy. Dean was such a great man, a freakin' wonderful father to Jack, and beyond all the rest of it was simply a really awesome friend.

 

That night when Cass succumbed to sleep, there was no racing in forests, or anything remotely stressful. Instead it was like something right out of the _Twilight_ movies where he and Dean were laying together in a field for flowers. Hands touching, eyes connected, and two very similar smiles plastered on their faces. Cass could stay there like that forever.

 

 

Dean laid on his bed staring at the ceiling. He wasn't thinking about his empty bed or how close Cass' room was to his. No. What he was thinking was, _I can't believe I kissed him!_

 

He wanted to kiss Cass. He was glad he kissed him…but he just couldn't believe he had had the guts to do so.

 

A tingle lingered on his lips as he remembered just how delicious it had felt kissing the blue-eyed angel. After Kelly died, he never even considered dating anyone and therefore the last kiss he had had before tonight was the one he had given her that fateful day.

 

Of course over the years he had been propositioned by both male and female alike. But none of them had even remotely made him want to do anything. That was, until a few days ago when a sexy blue-eyed man opened Mick's front door and gawked at him. Dean smiled at that memory.

 

And that was the amazing thing about it all. It was all so natural with Cass. The way their friendship had slowly built up over the last few days and then blossomed into more. And yes Dean wanted Cass. Parts of his body ached to be reused again, but it wasn't this uncontrollable must have. It had felt just as sexy, just as hot, just as wonderful to let their lips softly explore.

 

Remembering those kisses made him gush and grin. Seemed as if he'd be thinking about kissing the man a lot now since his brain brought it up every few minutes. And being a full-blooded human being, Dean couldn't help but wonder what other kisses would be like. Deeper ones, mouths parting and tongue exploring. Hands roaming and bodies coming together as one.

 

“Shit! Uhh, yeah better not go there.” Dean warned himself as things started churning throughout his body. It wasn't like he was a prude or believed you had to wait till marriage to be sexually active with someone, but at the same time he knew what was going on between him and Cass wasn't just a physical thing. It was more. And because of that Dean really wanted to get to know the guy, and just let things grow naturally. If in the future they decided to go further…well fine…but it wasn't his end game.

 

Dean turned off the lights and started humming his song _This Time Around._ It was Cass' fault for choosing that song as the one the guy wanted to sing on Saturday. It was a good song though and they'd have fun singing it together.

 

Of course some of his fans would not be happy that he was dating a man. But that was their lose. To Dean, lips were lips and hearts were hearts no matter the other body parts surrounding them. He knew in his gut, that he was happy with Cass and wanted to pursue a future with the guy. So if some of the fans disappeared so be it. His loyal fans would stick around because they'd see how happy he was.

 

And as he laid under the sheet, a tiny bit cold thanks to forgetting to get his comforter back from Cass, Dean truly felt happy. Not guilty happy either…just pure joyful happiness.

 

Something else happened then that echoed how he was feeling. Most nights it was a struggle to fall asleep…even to the point of having to take sleeping pills but that night…sleep found Dean in a matter of minutes.

 

And as he slept there were no chases through forests, or searching for anything. Instead he was laying in a grassy field next to Cass. Their hands together, green eyes gazing into blue, and smiles stretching both their faces. Dean could have stayed there forever.

 


	27. X marks the spot

* * *

 

 

The rest of the week went by at lightning speed for Dean. Between all the concert preparations, family vacation events, and nights on the sofa with Cass watching _Probe_ , Dean fell asleep as soon as his head touched the pillow.

 

He wasn't complaining at all, though, since it had been a great week. The only thing that put a damper on his happiness was that after tonight's concert, he and his family would have to pull up stakes and head for the next stop in Oklahoma City.

 

The thought of leaving Texas, and especially Cass, made his gut hurt. The thing was, the guy had responsibilities and so did Dean. They had only known each other a week, so asking the guy to give everything up and travel in a bus seemed presumptuous. And yet, Dean wanted to do just that. But of course he knew he wouldn't.

 

So that meant having to leave Cass in Texas and missing the stuffing out of the blue-eyed angel.

 

“Yo, Dean! Are you even listening to me at all?”

 

Dean looked up and saw the irritation on his stage manager's face. “Sorry, Crowley, my brain was spinning around all I have to do today before the concert.”

 

“Well unless you want to sustain a fall off the stage, I suggest you listen carefully. We had to shorten the stage due to the seating and we lost two feet. So I'm going to put a taped x at center stage so you can keep your bearings. I know how you like to move around while singing.”

 

Dean patted the older man's shoulder, “Thanks, man. I appreciate all that you do for me.”

 

The sourness on Crowley's face lessened with a smile. “Trust me when I say, you're so much easier to work with then others I've known in my long, sordid career.”

 

“Good. I do try to help you as much as possible.” Dean said smiling back.

 

Over the man's shoulder, Dean saw Cass tentatively walk out onto the stage. He had asked the guy to come to the morning soundcheck to practice their song.

 

As Crowley moved off to tackle another job, Dean walked over and bear hugged Cass. “Thanks for coming. Are you sure you're okay with all this?”

 

Cass looked up at the huge mass of seats and gulped. “Well I am and I'm not. I thought I'd be fine given how many times I sang in front of everyone at my grandfather's church, but I've never stood in front of this many people. Once the lights are out, though, I should be fine.”

 

Dean nodded, “I always get butterflies till I start singing. There's just something about the music that makes me forget everything else around me.”

 

He pulled out a walkie-talkie from the holster at his hip and held it up to his mouth. “Hey, Cole, can you cue the lighting for _This Time Around_. I want to run through it with our guest singer.”

 

Purple light flooded around them as Dean quickly walked offstage to grab his signature Takamine guitar and slung it over his shoulder. On his way back, Dean looked around and spotted his prop guy. “Hey Adam, could you rustle up two stools and that Shure mic I got from McGraw.”

 

The young man nodded and quickly did as told. “Shall I soundcheck the Shure for you?”

 

Dean nodded and Adam started the check one, check two ritual.

 

 

Cass stood in the exact same spot that he had been occupying since he came on stage and closed his eyes. When Adam was sound-checking the mic, it sounded so loud.

 

It was then, as the guy's voice echoed around the auditorium, that Cass felt his stomach clench. _Holy Cow! This is going to be huge._

 

He opened his eyes just as Adam was walking off stage. This was it.

 

Cass walked to the empty stool and sat down. Dean smiled at him from the other seat holding the signature purple guitar. “Ready, Cass?”

 

With the spot lights, and the massive darkness around those, it made Cass think of the biopic movie, _Walk The Line_. When Johnny Cash and June Carter would be on stage singing together.

 

_Oh man! I'm going to be singing on stage with Dean Kline!_ Cass stared at the man in awe for a second before blinking that thought away. _No, don't do that…he's just Dean. I'm simply singing with my friend._

 

He felt the nerves lessen as he only focused on that aspect and was able to smile back. “Ready.”

 

As Dean's fingers started strumming out the opening chords of _This Time Around_ , the crew, working on the finishing touches to the stage, got quieter.

 

He looked over to Cass while playing through one verse without singing. “I thought I'd start and do the first verse, and then you'd take the second one. Then I do the third verse and we can both sing the last chorus together.”

 

Dean started the song again and as the words left his mouth the lighting changed and flowed around them in waves like water.

 

Cass was watching the guy sing so intently that he almost forgot to start when it was his turn.

 

As the words left Cass' mouth, everyone on stage and behind it stopped in their tracks.

 

Dean was just as stunned as the rest of them. He had heard the guy in the hallway earlier that week but that didn't compare to full volume. The flecks in Cass' voice were gorgeous.

 

Every line sang sent shivers up and down his spine. The man's voice was filled with such passion and purity of spirit. When Cass finished the chorus, Dean almost wanted to cry. He'd rather sit there and listen to the man sing the whole song. Yet, he did his best to follow such beauty and started in on the third verse.

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Dean saw his entire stage crew, band and back-up singers standing on the stage watching them.

 

When the chorus came, Dean waited to hear how Cass' voice would blend with his.

 

It was better then he could have ever imagined. Even though Cass was singing in Russian, the guy had found a way of harmonizing with him.

 

Tears started forming in his eyes at the beauty of the moment. It was like the building was being saturated with a golden haze. This was what singing was supposed to be…this other worldly moment in time.

 

For the final part of the song, Dean's fingers stopped and just let their voices weave together through the air. It was magical.

 

Cass was looking at him and Dean could tell they both were feeling it.

 

When the last note left their lips, the entire place was dead silent. Cass' eyes were just as wet as his and he wanted to sob…literally sob.

 

Suddenly, a swell of cheers and claps boomed from behind them. Cass and Dean knew they had just shared something special and that the bond between them had gotten even more profound.

 


	28. Heeellllloooooo Dallas

* * *

 

 

“Are we really going to fly to the concert, Gram?” Jack asked as he tied his sneakers.

 

Mary slipped on her jacket and glanced once more out window of the VIP lounge belonging to the private jet company Dean had hired to get everyone to Dallas, “Looks like it, Jack.”

 

“Cool!”

 

“It sure is cool.” John Winchester said as he ruffled his grandson's hair. “So are these earplugs your dad gave us to help with the big speakers at the concert.”

 

Sam laughed at his dad, “Man, you know you're getting old when you can't even go to a concert and handle the noise.”

 

“You shouldn't need the earplugs since we're going to have a private suite with controlled sound.” Mick said patting John on his back. “Now I could have used those earplugs last summer when I went to a Linkin Park concert. I had seats right in front of the speakers and I was deaf for a week!”

 

Just then a smartly dressed flight attendant walked into the room. “We're ready for you. Please follow me out to the tarmac.” John took Mary's arm as Sam, Mick, and Jack followed behind.

 

Soon they were all settled into the jet's luxurious leather seats and flying off to Dallas/Fort Worth airport.

 

 

“Is Cass going to sing with Daddy during the whole concert?” Jack asked his gram as the limo pulled into the concert venue's VIP parking lot almost an hour later.

 

“I don't know, Jack. I think your dad said they were just singing one song together. Maybe more if the practice went well.”

 

The little boy grinned, “Wow, that would be so cool!”

 

The limo driver opened up the door and Jack hopped out. “This is going to be so much fun, and I get to stay up!” He jumped up and down with excitement.

 

They were escorted then by security to a very private suite. The size of the room made the huge window facing the stage look like a massive flat screen TV.

 

“I must say, I'm impressed that my big brother sold out the home of the Mavericks.” Sam said with pride. “That means there's over eighteen thousand people here to see Dean! That's amazing.”

 

“Uncle Sam, you sell out when you play football too.”

 

John and Mick snickered at Jack's phrasing.

 

Sam glared at them before looking back to his nephew, “Jack what you meant was that I sell out the seats at the stadium.”

 

“Oh. So how many people can fit in your stadium?” the little boy asked.

 

With a quick grab, Sam lifted Jack up on his shoulder and took him over to the window of the private suite. “Well see all those seats…like I said that's over eighteen thousand. Where I play football, four times that many people can fit.”

 

“Whoa! That's a lot!” Jack said leaning down and staring upside down into his uncle's eyes.

 

John came and stood beside the duo, “Man look at this view. So cool to go to a concert and not have to be squashed into the crowds.”

 

Mary sat in one of the plush chairs staring up at the 4k flat screen. It was broadcasting a great shot of the stage. “Now this is how I like watching a concert.”

 

Twenty-five minutes later, the lights dimmed announcing the concert was about to begin. The four guys grabbed a seat by the window and leaned close to the glass.

 

Sam turned to his mom, “Seriously? You're just going to watch it on TV as if you were at home?”

 

Mary shrugged, “Why should I strain my eyes when I can have a front row seat?”

 

A swell of cheers engulfed the darkened stadium as a lone spot light beamed down onto center stage.

 

 

Dean stood stage right with his signature purple guitar. He glanced at his family's suite and saw his son's nose pressed against the glass. Across the way was Wolfgang and Gelilia holding hands in their private box. Then he looked across to stage left and saw Cass sitting in a chair nervously tapping his foot. _Wow! Everyone I care about is here_.

 

He should be ecstatic, but something felt off. As he listened to his name being chanted by over eighteen thousand fans, Dean figured out what it was. He didn't want to sing his signature song.

 

So much had changed since the KSU concert and for him to sing Kelly's tribute song seemed wrong. It had been one more way that Dean had hidden in the past for the last four years and allowed life to pass him by. So he decided to ask the very person the song had been written for.

 

Kelly _, what should I do?_

 

Suddenly, he remembered the new song he had written in Mick's attic, and he knew exactly how to start the concert.

 

With a strong sense of purpose, Dean made his way to center stage and smiled out at his cheering fans. “Hello, Dallas!”

 

A sonic boom of clapping split the air, and a roll of lightning flashed around the arena as a multitude of cell phones snapped pictures.

 

When things quieted down, Dean leaned into the mic. “Now as y'all know, I've always started my concerts with a tribute song to my wife, Kelly.”

 

Three more minutes of cheers erupted.

 

“Well this week I had a interesting drive home. For the first time since the accident, I was able to release my anger, and hurt over everything that happened all those years ago.”

 

People awwed all over the stadium.

 

“So tonight, I want to sing y'all a new song. It's called _Lead Me Home_.”

 

Dean turned away from the mic and walked over to his band. “Sorry about the change of plans. If you can catch up, fine…if not, don't worry.”

 

On his way back to center stage, Dean began to strum the new ballad's melody. The crowd was instantly silenced by the time he reached the microphone.

 

 

Running scared

alone with my failure

couldn't find my way out of the dark

someone come

someone rescue me

before I'm too far gone

 

 

And then I saw his face

Salvation in his gaze

His arms reaching out to me

the very thing I needed.

Oh this is how it should be

when love takes center stage…

You shone your light

and led me home

 

 

You found me in that darkness

Alone and full of fear

Life seemed over and empty

Would no one see the forrest for the trees

To find this lost soul of mine

and rescue me

 

 

And then I saw his face

Salvation in his gaze

His arms reaching out to me

the very thing I needed.

Oh this is how it should be

when love takes center stage…

You shone your light

and led me home

 

 

I was lost, but now I am found

My hand outstretched

for you to take and

Lead me home

lead me home

lead me home

 

 

There was a second of hushed silence, before pandemonium ignited. Dean could see people wiping tears from their eyes, as others cheered and stumped the floor.

 

It was humbling. He always gave his soul at each concert, but that song had been a bigger chunk then normal. It was great to have it cherished and embraced. And he knew people would assume it was some religious song, but it wasn't. For Dean it was about Cass. How the amazing man had slowly, but steadily taken Dean's hand and helped him out of the darkness of the past.

 

Dean let the crowd carry on to give himself time to get himself back to working order. Turning to his band and back up singers, he gave the thumbs up and soon a fast paced song was flying off the stage. It was Dean's second number one off his latest album and it was just what the doctor called for after the ballad.

 

Dean allowed himself to flow back into his old songs and let them propel him through the two hour concert.

 

Knowing that his duet with Cass was coming up soon, helped keep his energy levels high. He was looking forward to sharing his blue-eyed angel with the fans.

 


	29. I've got my eyes on you

* * *

 

 

Crowley, made his way to stage left to let Cass know the duet with Dean would be the next song. The guy, who sang like an angel, sat so stiff and nervous on the chair. A foot tapped on the ground a mile a minute faster then the song being sung on stage.

 

It was nice to see someone with that much talent be so human. No diva moment for this one.

 

“Mr. Novak, you're up after this song.”

 

 

Cass gulped as the words he was dreading came out of the stage manager's mouth. He somehow smiled at Crowley before the guy walked away to the next task.

 

Having memorized all Dean's songs by heart, Cass knew there was only few lines left to the current song. Just a few lines away from being introduced to that mass of humanity shoved into the American Airlines Center.

 

Two lines.

 

One line.

 

Cass gulped.

 

_How does Dean do this every week? I only have one song to sing out there and he has been going strong for two hours! Help me, God…help me get out of my head and just enjoy the moment._

 

Standing up, Cass watched Dean smile out to the adoring crowd as the last chords to the song faded away. For over two minutes they were still on their feet clapping.

 

Besides the sweat dribbling down his temple, Dean looked non-less for wear. He also looked very, very handsome.

 

Cass heard the crowd quiet down as Dean walked to the mic again.

 

 

“You guys rock. We're having so much fun with y'all tonight.”

 

Several voices screamed out, “We love you!”

 

Dean just smiled. “Well do I have a treat for you guys. We have a special guest singer with us tonight. You never heard of the guy, but by the end of tonight you'll never forget him. Trust me.”

 

He glanced over to Cass, who smiled back. Dean sent him a look asking if he was ready. He nodded.

 

“Okay put those hands together and welcome to the stage, my friend, Cass.”

 

Cass took a deep breath and made his feet move forward. He even mustered enough courage to wave at the crowd as he walked to center stage.

 

Dressed in black, Adam, quietly placed the two stools by the x taped on the stage and then retrieved the special microphone.

 

Cass watched as the purple lighting slid in place over them. The band and the back-up singers were still covered in the darkness. Unlike at practice, though, they knew what to expect and were able to add their skills to the song.

 

So when Dean's fingers started strumming the opening to _This Time Around_ , a subtle hint of piano joined, then some muted horns, and a soft sachet of snare.

 

When Dean started singing, Cass was riveted to his face forgetting anyone else was in the building. Even all the glowing cell phones recording the event didn't break Cass' focus.

 

As the chorus started, the back-up singers harmonized along with Dean. It sounded so beautiful and it sent goosebumps up and down Cass' arms.

 

Cass counted the appropriate seconds from Dean's last word till it would be his turn to sing. Five seconds later, on the dot, he leaned toward the mic and let it flow.

 

The moment the first Russian word left his mouth, the place went cricket quiet. It was like everyone was holding their breath.

 

The song always moved Cass and he had to close his eyes as the emotions overloaded his soul.

 

When it was his turn at the chorus, the back-up singers quietly harmonized in English. It was amazing how well it worked together.

 

Cass' blue eyes opened again as the last word left his lips. He saw tears in Dean's eyes as the man leaned towards the mic and started in on the last verse.

 

This time for the chorus, Cass harmonized in Russian while the back-up singers trilled their parts around them. As the last note of the song ended, the place was silent for two whole minutes.

 

Then out of the corner of his eye, Cass saw a wave of people stand to their feet and start clapping.

 

It went on for ten minute!

 

Some were even screaming for an encore. Cass wiped the tears from his eyes and looked over to Dean. He gasped when he saw the look the guy was sending him…it was filled with love and awe.

 

“So what do you think, Cass?” Dean asked into the mic as he turned to smile out at the audience. “Care to do another song for these fine folks?”

 

Cass bit his lip as he looked out to the hopeful crowd and nodded.

 

Soon people close to the stage were screaming up song choices for them to pick.

 

Dean had his guitar pushed to his back and was off his stool carrying the mic to the edge of the stage. A little girl was standing there with her parents. “What's your name, darling?”

 

The little girl smiled shyly up at him from behind her mom. “Lilith.”

 

“Oh what a lovely name. So Lilith, what song should Cass and I sing for an encore?”

 

The little girl looked up at her mom and dad then back to Dean. “I…I liked hearing that new song you sang when you first came out.”

 

The crowd erupted into cheers again at her suggestion as Dean made his way back to center stage. “Well how about it, Dallas? Do you want to hear that too?”

 

A wall of voices chanted their answer.

 

The band knew what to expect this time around and was able to add more layers to the song. Since Cass had only heard the song once he was only able to join in on the chorus, but it worked beautifully. Their voices blending so perfectly.

 

As the song progressed, neither Dean nor Cass understood just how much their connection showed. How their eyes never left each other's face…how soft and lush their voices turned because of it. And then when the song ended they just stood center stage still in their own little world.

 

That was until the wall of cheering crashed over them in a tidal wave. They both turned to the audience and were blinded by the lightning of all the flashes going off and the thunder of the over eighteen thousand sets of hands coming together in applause.

 

Lilith jumped up and down along with the crowd. The biggest smile on her little face.

 

Dean saw her and smiled. He handed the guitar to Cass and proceeded to sit on the edge of the stage near her. He smiled at the little girl's mom and dad.

 

“Would you mind if Lilith came up on stage and helped us out with a song?”

 

The little girl's mom looked down and lovingly stroked the side of her daughter's cheek, “Well honey, what do you think?”

 

Lilith was in awe as she looked up at Dean. “Really? You want me on stage singing with you?”

 

A big grin spread across his face. “I sure do. What do you say, sweetheart?”

 

He motioned to his security team to come over and help get the girl and her parents up on stage.

 

Everyone was clapping for the family as they made their way to center stage next to were Cass was still standing. Adam brought out two black folding chairs for the parents to sit on as Dean knelt down next to the young girl. “So what song would you like to sing?”

 

Lilith didn't even take a breath when she said, “Can we please, please, please sing your song _Lullaby Baby?”_

 

As the crowd cheered the little girl's choice, Dean's face softened at the mention of the song he wrote for Jack. “Do you know the story behind that song?”

 

“Yep. You wrote it the night when your son was born.”

 

“I sure did. And guess what?”

 

“What?”

 

Dean pointed up to the booth were his family was watching the concert. “Jack is here tonight.”

 

A spot light moved to blare up to the window at the little boy jumping up and down all excited because he was being talked about. The crowd awwwed in unison and clapped even more.

 

Dean turned back to the little girl, “How old are you, Lilith?”

 

“I just turned five.”

 

“Really? Well you and Jack are the same age.”

 

Lilith looked up at the little boy still jumping around and smiled. “Cool.”

 

Adam brought out a lower stool for the girl to sit on while Crowley followed behind with a mic for her to use.

 

Both Dean and Cass knelt on either side and Dean asked them, “Do you guys need the lyrics?”

 

The two in question looked at him as if he lost his mind. Then it hit him that he just asked two of his greatest fans if they needed to know the words to one of his most popular song. He grinned sheepishly at them both, “Sorry, my bad.”

 

The crowd loved the moment between the three and was laughing and cheering along.

 

Cass handed the purple guitar back to Dean who then started strumming the opening to the song. The band stayed silent, since Dean always wanted it to be just as it had been the night he wrote the song.

 

So it was just Dean's guitar and the cute, hesitant sound of Lilith's voice accompanying the two singers.

 

They say life will change

And nothing will be the same

That somehow this tiny baby

Could bring such amazing alterations

It can’t be true, I won’t believe it

And then…and then came you

 

 

Lullaby Baby

How you rocked my world

You came into our lives

With so much love and life

And I saw, and I saw right away

I was so very mistaken

my son…oh my son

With you in my life

I love…oh how I love

that I’ll never be the same

 

 

They sang the simple small song together in English, and then Cass switched over to Russian for a second time through.

 

Out in the audience, cell phones where being held up and swayed back and forth like lighters. It was a really cool site to see eighteen thousand people coming together over a song that Dean had written while holding Jack five years ago.

 

For how young Lilith was, she was doing a really great job keeping up with them.

 

As the song ended, the crowd went wild. Dean leaned down to the little girl and placed a kiss on her cheek. “You can sing with me anytime, sweetheart.”

 

The little girl beamed as she stood up and went to stand with her proud parents.

 

“Give it up for Lilith.” Dean shouted into the microphone as he clapped and smiled over to her.

 

“Y'all been wonderful tonight. Thank you for an awesome time. God bless and goodnight.” He thrust the purple guitar into the air as the lights dimmed to black on the stage.

 

After handing his guitar to Adam, Dean and Cass walked over to the little girl and her family. All around them echoed the sounds of the other fans as they kept cheering and began their exit.

 

Dean reached out and shook the father's hand, “Thanks for letting us bring y'all on stage.”

 

 

Cass hadn't said much as he stood aside and watched how wonderfully Dean handled the family. He didn't act cocky about who he was, or expect them to bow to his stardom. He treated them as if they were friends, and it made Cass like him that much more. He truly was a awesome guy.

 

When the family walked off the stage, Cass waved goodbye to Lilith. The little girl giggled as she waved back before taking her mom's hand. Soon the loving family was just one of the masses exiting the building.

 

Suddenly, Cass' arm was in Dean's firm grasp and he was being pulled behind the curtains. The sexy singer then pushed him against the brick wall, dragged him into warm arms, and kissed Cass thoroughly.

 

The shock soon worn off and Cass' arms wrapped around Dean's neck.

 

When they broke apart a few minutes later, Dean was all flustered. “Sorry, I just had to do that. You were so amazing out there, Cass. It was so awesome to share that with you.”

 

Cass' hands moved down and came to rest on Dean's chest, “It was one of the most amazing moments of my life.”

 

A soft kiss was shared…and then maybe one more.

 

“You up for the meet-n-greet?” Dean asked with a hoarse voice as he made himself take a few steps away from the tempting blue-eyed angel. “I don't think I'll be allowed in the room tonight without you. You know you've made an army of fans already.”

 

Trying to resist grabbing Dean's plaid shirt and pulling the man back for more lip action, Cass shook his head. “If you say so, but I'm a little nervous being around so many unknown people. How long will we be there?”

 

“Only an hour…that's my rule. I always make sure to get home to Jack. And don't worry, Cass, everyone is always kind. You'll have fun. I promise.”

 

“Well, I trust you, but just don't get too far away.”

 

Dean took Cass' hand is his and gave it a squeeze, “I'm afraid your stuck with me, mister.”

 

Cass leaned up and placed a kiss on Dean's lips, “Come on, Elmer. Let's do this.”

 

 


	30. One lump or two

* * *

 

 

The sight that greeted Dean and Cass as they entered Mick's house around midnight was simply adorable.

 

Jack must have been waiting for them on the staircase and had fallen asleep. His face was smushed against the railing.

 

Cass smiled up at Dean, “I guess we didn't get home in time tonight.”

 

Just then Mary walked into the lobby from the basement. “Ah, I see Jack didn't win his battle with sleep. I was just on my way to check on him. He had been so sleepy during the plane ride home. I thought for sure he'd go right to bed, but he insisted on waiting for you.”

 

Cheers echoed from the opened basement door. Mary rolled her eyes, “I'll never get why guys enjoy playing video football. Your father and Sam are going at it like piranhas down there.”

 

Dean shook his head, “The Winchester competitive gene is strong, Mom.”

 

“Yeah, I have the hospital bills to prove that truth. Remember when you dared your brother to jump off the roof onto the trampoline?”

 

Cass gasped as he looked in shock at Dean, “You didn't!”

 

A blush tinged the man's cheeks as a repentant look shone from his eyes, “To my defense, we had seen it done on TV and I never thought he'd really do it.”

 

“Yeah well, at least after that lovely trip to the emergency room you both stayed on terra firma.” Mary teased.

 

“Whoa.” Cass said shaking his head, “The worst thing my brothers ever did was to take my dad's truck for a joy ride. After coming home and finding him waiting for them on the porch, they never did that again.”

 

“Oh man!” Dean said with a grin, “I bet Chuck is fierce if you ever get on his bad side.”

 

A snort of laughter burst from Cass' lips, “Let's just say I was smart, and kept to the straight and narrow most of my younger years.”

 

Movement on the stairs caught their attention and they watched as Jack turned in his sleep. As his head came to rest on the stair, the impression of the railing was clearly visible on his cheek.

 

“We better get him to bed. Tomorrow is going to be a long, crazy day.”

 

Dean nodded, “Can you imagine being stuck on that bus after this week?”

 

Mary looked around the openness of the entrance way, “Yes, I think we've been spoiled this week with Mick's house.”

 

 

Cass swallowed the lump of sadness in his throat, “So where are you guys headed to next?”

 

“Chesapeake Energy Arena in Oklahoma City this coming week, followed by Red Rock in Nevada and then up near Gresham, Oregon for a music festival.”

 

As Dean listed his tour itinerary, Cass was overwhelmed with the improbability of sustaining a relationship with him.

 

Cass wasn't rich, plus he had responsibilities with his family and the children at the hospital. So he couldn't just become a groupie, follow Dean around, and watch  _Probe_ after each concert. Even though it sounded like heaven.

 

Nor could he marry the man after only knowing him for a week…not that Dean would even ask. Also Cass wasn't going to be some quick jump in the hay for anyone…not that Dean would even ask.  _Heaven help me if he did ask, though, because …dammmnnn…I'm only human, no matter what I say. And hell! I'd probably be the one to throw him on the bed and have my wicked way with every inch of his gorgeous body._

 

Cass immediately scolded himself, and pushed those thoughts out of his head. Which made him remember that none of it mattered since Dean was leaving in the morning.

 

Being so deep in his own head, Cass totaling missed Dean and Mary's conversation. Something that became blatantly obvious when Dean turned to him and asked, “So do you want to carry Jack to bed or shall I?”

 

Cass never even heard him and kept staring at the tiles on the floor.

 

 

Mary watched the sadness flicker over Cass' face and immediately knew why the poor guy had spaced out on them. “I think I'll take my grandson up to his bed tonight. You two go relax in the living room.”

 

Even though she was small, Mary easily picked the boy up in her arms and slowly carried him up the stairs.

 

 

Dean cupped Cass' face in his hands lifting it to get the guy's attention. It was then that he saw the tears in those blue eyes. “Cass, you know what we have together isn't a small thing. If I just wanted a fling, I could have picked from the thousands offering themselves to me all these years. I want so much more then that with you.”

 

“I know. I'm just going to miss you, and I don't see how we can make it work.” He wrapped his arms around Dean's waist and laid his head on the plaid covered chest.

 

Dean wiped an errant teardrop from Cass' cheek, “We can make it work…I promise. I'll call and visit whenever I'm close and maybe some weekends you can come visit us.”

 

Letting out a sigh, Cass closed his eyes and just snuggled against Dean's warmth. “Just don't let me go for awhile, please.”

 

Dean placed a kiss on the top of Cass' bowed head, “Come on, angel. Let's go watch that last episode of _Probe_ and we'll hold onto each other as tight as possible.”

 

 

Upstairs, after Jack was safely tucked into his bed, Mary had hid in the shadows listening to the conversation below. When Cass and Dean disappeared into the living room, she snuck back down to Sam and John in the basement.

 

In the four years since Kelly's death, she had seen too many women, and even more men parade themselves before Dean. Thankfully, he never went the way of most celebrities and had never chased after all the trappings of fame.

 

And yet, even in that crazy environment, Mary had hoped her son would find someone to love. It had seemed like a fairy tale solution to Dean's tragedy. It just never dawned on her how much his hectic touring schedule would play a role in complicating the matter.

 

She so hoped Cass and Dean would figure out how to make their relationship stick. Cass was the real deal and so perfect for her son. Even beyond what Mary could have ever prayed for. _For goodness sake the guy likes Probe!_

 

As she descended the final steps into the basement, Mary saw Sam jump up and start a victory dance. Apparently, the son had beaten the father…again…like always.

 

“Yeah, yeah, yuk it up, Son. I'll get you one of these days.” John said as he placed the controller back on the coffee table.

 

“I won it! I won it! I beat you! I beat you!” Sam taunted while still doing his dance.

 

“How about another game?” John said suddenly as he re-grabbed the controller.

 

Mary took the said controller, “How about bed.”

 

She let the piece of plastic drop to the sofa, as she took her husband's hand in hers and helped him stand.

 

“Oops, guess you can't lose to me again, Dad. Boy mom sure has you whipped.”

 

A wicked grin stretched across the older man's face, “She sure does…don't you, my sexy lady.”

 

“Ewwww, get a room.” Sam said pretending to gag when his mom's hand came to rest on his dad's butt.

 

After the basement door was shut, Sam plopped down onto the sofa. He fiddled with the game settings till he was playing against the computer this time. “Come on, Mr. Manning, give me your best shot.”

 


	31. A dog, a porch, and a painful goodbye

* * *

 

 

It was a very quiet ride to Cass' after the last episode of _Probe_ ended. Both occupants of the SUV understood this was the last ride together for awhile.

 

Dean almost wanted to ask the sexy man to marry him so Cass could legally be his, but knew that was foolish. They had only known each other a week.

 

His hands tightly clenched the steering wheel as he felt a wave of sadness hit. He had become so accustomed to having Cass around…the blue-eyed man had shifted Dean's whole world.

 

_How can I get on that bus and even pretend things will be okay_?

 

But he had to do just that. This was real life. It wasn't some made for TV romance, or one of his mom's romance novels.

 

Life had to go on, even if his heart would stay in Ponder, Texas with Cass.

 

 

Cass watched the familiar scenery pass by the SUV's window and wanted to cry. How had they reached Ponder so fast?

 

_I don't want him to leave_.

 

They had spent so much time together in one week, that Cass didn't know how he could go back to his normal existence. Dean had altered his life forever.

 

Even the thought of having to go back to work seemed foreign and odd. He would miss Mary's cooking, game time with John, the fun chats with Jack, and especially the feel of Dean's warm arms wrapped around him while watching TV at night.

 

As they pulled into the driveway, Cass felt the tears pooling in his eyes. He knew they'd call and try to keep connected, but this seemed so final.

 

His heart was breaking.

 

 

Dean's heart was breaking.

 

As he turned off the car, his stomach was churning like crazy and he felt sick. He just didn't want to let Cass go.

 

Looking over, he saw tears spilling from those blue eyes and his chest constricted in agony. Reaching over, his thumb gently brushed the tears away before the appendage moved with his fingers to thread through the sexy dark-brown hair.

 

He used the other hand to hug the man to him. “It will be okay, angel.”

 

“I know.” Cass said sniffily against Dean's chest. “Just not tonight. Tonight it's going to suck…and tomorrow…and the next day…all sucky”

 

Laughter rumbled from Dean's chest and soon tears were spilling from his own eyes. This was the magic and the wonder of Castiel Novak. Always so forthright and honest. Always making him laugh even when he felt like crap.

 

Before he realized what he was saying, four huge words left Dean's mouth. “I love you, Cass.”

 

A tear stained face peered up in awe. Then a smile spread across Cass' face as the guy reached up and placed a kiss on Dean's cheek. “I love you too, Dean.”

 

Talk about pride puffing out his chest. In the moment when Cass said those words to him, a sense of calm enveloped Dean, and all the fears and sadness vanished.

 

In that moment, he was suddenly and oddly reminded about the premise behind the movie _Frozen_. A film he had seen way too many times thanks to the fact it had been the only way to get baby Jack to fall asleep. _Love is always great than fear._

 

Tonight, he understood for the first time.

 

He knew they would make it work, and that one day Cass would be his to have and to hold, in sick and in health.

 

 

Cass was bathed in such warmth. Instead of crying sad tears, he felt them turn to happy ones. They'd make it work…somehow, some way.

 

Granted, he might have a phone imprint on his ear for awhile, but it would be worth it.

 

With a new sense of purpose, Cass sat up and smiled over at Dean. “May I have your cell phone, sir?”

 

Without hesitation, Dean reached into his pant pocket and handed the phone over. His trust astounded Cass.

 

He took the phone and then leaned over to kiss the sexy man. “Show me how to make a new contact in your phone.”

 

A smile spread across Dean's face as he realized what the guy was going to do. With a few taps on the screen, a blank contact template appeared.

 

Cass entered his address, email, and both phone numbers. In the comment section he typed in a smiley face and added the following:

  

  **:) whether in a bathroom stall, an old house hall, an attic,**

**a sofa watching TV, a stage before thousands or alone on the ride home…**

**I'll always be thankful. I love you, Dean Winchester Xoxo Cass**

 

Dean beamed when he saw what the man wrote. “Okay, now my turn.” He said with a grin as he held out his free hand for Cass' phone.

 

Cass dug it out of a pocket and handed it over to him.

 

He was able to figure out where to find the contact screen and soon had a new template ready to be filled.

 

After he finished inputting his address and phone numbers, Dean thought for a second what to write in the comment section. A grin spread across his face as his fingers sped across the buttons.

  

**I love you for so many reasons…But if I had to pick just one it'd be**

**January…yum, February…ohhh, and March…hot damn!**

 

 Dean had to bite his lip so not to laugh when he handed the phone back to Cass. He quickly opened the driver's side door and slipped out. As Dean walked to the porch, Cass' laughter filled the air.

 

 

As Cass walked to the porch, Dean just kept grinning at him. The first thing Cass did when on the porch was open the front door so Gabe could get out and stop barking. “Shush it, mutt, You're going to wake everyone up with that yapping.”

 

He bent and scoped the little dog up into his arms, “Yes, yes. Cassie missed his little baby.”

 

Gabe took advantage of the closeness and proceeded to lavish Cass' face with doggie kisses.

 

“No, no, no, Gabe, no kisses. Now go potty while I talk with Dean. Go on.”

 

The little dog jumped out of Cass' arms and waddled to the back of the house.

 

“He is the coolest dog I've ever seen.” Dean said in awe.

 

Cass beamed, “I swear he's half human. Sometimes we catch him walking around on his hind legs. It's so funny.”

 

Dean tried ignoring the elephant on the porch, but knew their time was short. “Are you coming over tomorrow before we leave?”

 

“I can't. I have to drive my grandfather to church. You'll be on the road already by the time service ends.” He moved closer to Dean and laid his head on the man's chest.

 

Dean wrapped his arms around Cass and pouted, “You're right, this does suck.”

 

Cass chuckled, “It so does. I think I'm going to go change my calling plan to unlimited minutes.”

 

“Me too.”

 

“Tell your family I had such a great time with them.”

 

“I will.”

 

“Let your Dad know he owes me another game of Risk when I see him next.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“And kick Sam in the shin for me for telling you about the calendar.”

 

When Dean just started laughing, Cass looked up in confusion. “What?”

 

“You think Sam told me about the calendar?”

 

“Well how else would you know? I know Mick wouldn't tattle on me.”

 

“Picture this…” Dean spread his hands in the air theatrically. “It was a starry night. A boy drives another sexy, sweet boy home. As other boy leaves the car, his shirt rides up in the back. Imagine the driving boy's surprise to see his own face looking back.”

 

“NO!”

 

“Uh…yeah.”

 

“I sat through that entire ride home in agony for nothing?”

 

“Guess so.”

 

A wicked gleam flickered in Cass' eyes, “Dean, that night you were such a pain in my ass.”

 

Dean's cheekbones ached from smiling. “And such a lovely ass it is. We all knew the calendar was back there, Cass. As soon as you left Mick's studio that night your behind turned square.”

 

“Oh no! They all saw it?”

 

“Well, they didn't see what was actually making it square…just that something was back there.”

 

“It's all your brother's fault! I know he tossed the plastic bag out on purpose, so I couldn't hide the calendar.”

 

“You two make me laugh. I'm going to miss hearing you guys fight.”

 

Cass pouted, “We're only making this harder.”

 

“I reject your reality and replace it with my own.” Dean said teasingly.

 

With a roll of his blue eyes at the man's Mythbusters reference, Cass smiled. “Okay, Adam Savage.”

 

Dean pulled him into a tight hug, “Do you know how sexy it is that you knew where that came from! You are so perfect for me.”

 

“Back at yah, mister.”

 

Gabe decided in that moment to wander back to the porch and rub against their legs.

 

Dean leaned down and picked up the little dog. “Now Gabe, you have to take care of our boy here. Think you can do that for me?”

 

“Woof.”

 

“Did you see that?” Dean said holding Gabe up in the air. “He nodded when he barked.”

 

Cass grinned, “I told you he was half human.”

 

Placing the dog back on the porch, Dean took Cass' hand in his. “Okay, we've got to stop procrastinating about this.”

 

“I know.”

 

“I love you, Mr. Novak, I'll call you as soon as we get settled tomorrow.”

 

“Okay.”

 

“I am sure my parents will call you sooner. When will you get home from church, so I can let them know?”

 

“One o'clock.”

 

“Okay.” Dean brushed his hand against Cass' cheek, “Bye, beautiful.”

 

“Bye, handsome.”

 

With a hug and few lingering kiss, they finalized their farewells.

 

Cass stood in sadness on the porch as Dean walked back to the SUV. He picked Gabe up to keep his empty arms from aching.

 

Dean lowered the passenger window, “I love you.” He said loud enough for Cass to hear.

 

“I love you too!”

 

As he watched the SUV disappear, Cass bit his lip and hugged Gabe even tighter.

 

The dog licked Cass' cheek and let out a little whine.

 

“I know…I miss him already too.”

 


	32. Great Brains think alike

* * *

 

 

Cass tossed and turned for the hundredth time. Glancing at the alarm clock by his bed, he grimaced. It was three in the morning.

 

He stared at his cell phone wanting so badly just to hear Dean's voice again. Hoping that the man was actually sleeping, Cass forced himself not to call.

 

Suddenly, a familiar song was echoing around his room and Cass quickly grabbed his phone, “Hello?”

 

“Hi.”

 

“You couldn't sleep either?”

 

There was a pause and then a chuckle, “Here's your sign.”

 

A grin spread across his face as Cass laid back down. “I deserved that, Bill Engvall.”

 

“This sucks you know.” Dean sounded just as restless.

 

“Umm, as I'm awake too, I so totally agree.”

 

“What shall we talk about? I could read to you….well if you don't mind listening to _The Great Brain_.”

 

Cass let out a gasp, “Hold on for a second, I'll be right back.”

 

He laid the phone on the nightstand and hopped out of bed. What he was looking for should be boxed away in his closet.

 

Five minutes later, he pulled out a box of books and dumped them out onto the floor.

 

The eight books in question were easy to find, thanks to their awesome cover art. Cass grabbed them and raced back to the bed.

 

“Sorry, I had to find something.”

 

“What?”

 

“How about you be John and I'll be Tom.”

 

“You have the books?!”

 

“Yep.”

 

“That's so awesome…you're so awesome. Okay. Let me go get the first book.”

 

“Wait, wouldn't you have to drive to the bus to get them?”

 

“No, we had the bus brought to Mick's so we didn't have that hassle tomorrow. Care to walk outside with me, Mr. Novak?”

 

Cass grinned into the phone, “I'd love to.”

 

Knowing Mick's house inside and out, Cass could tell exactly where Dean was just by listening. He could hear the man's feet slap against the stairs and then echo against the entrance way tiles. The front door creaked open then and he listened to the crunch of gravel.

 

Cass could see it so clearly in his head that it felt like they were walking to the bus together.

 

“Okay. I got it.” Dean said a few minutes after a double whoosh sounded from the bus door opening and closing. “I think I'll stay on the bus so my voice doesn't wake anyone else up.”

 

Cass couldn't stop grinning, “Let me know when you're ready.”

 

He could hear Dean lay on the bed, and then the sound of the first pages of the book being turned.

 

“Okay, ready?”

 

“Ready.”

 

The man's voice flowed from Cass' phone to his ear as Dean began reading, “Most everyone in Utah remembers 1896 as the year the territory became a state…”

 

 

Two hours later, Cass' alarm clock flashed a five and two zeros, but he didn't see this. He had fallen asleep thirty minutes ago.

 

Dean's voice still continued reading from the cell phone which was now resting on the pillow by Cass' head.

 

“'Things got mighty dull after The Great Brain decided to give up his crooked ways and to walk the straight and narrow. So dull Papa didn't even bother to come upstairs and see if Tom was in bed the night the school house burned down. So dull there is no more to tell.'”

 

Dean closed the book and listened to Cass' soft breathing. He kept his cell phone left on and placed next to him on the pillow as he turned off the light and closed his eyes.

 

Within a few minutes he was fast asleep.

 

 

It was near eight o'clock on Sunday morning when Chuck walked into the kitchen and smelled the delicious scent of fried bacon. His amazing wife was slaving over the stove cooking for him.

 

“Hello, sexy lady.”

 

Rebecca smiled over her shoulder at him, “Morning, good looking.”

 

As he sat down at the table, Chuck sent her a questioning glance. “Becky, when did Cass start snoring?”

 

“Castiel has never snored a day in his life.”

 

“Well I looked in his room this morning, and I heard snoring.”

 

Rebecca shook her head in disbelief as she pulled the frying pan from the stove and placed three dippy eggs on both of their plates. “I think you're hearing things, babe.” She added a short stack of buttermilk pancakes, and a few stripes of bacon to each plate.

 

“Go listen. I'm telling you, Cass is snoring.”

 

Rebecca rolled her eyes at him as she placed their plates on the table, before heading to her son's bedroom. When she returned, the woman just sat down and started eating her food.

 

Chuck beamed. It wasn't often that he was the one who won a discussion. “He was snoring wasn't he?”

 

When his wife said nothing and just roughly cut into a dippy egg, Chuck grinned even bigger. The only thing to make a woman that quiet was when she knew she was wrong.

 

He was wise enough, though, not to rub it in any more. He didn't know how to cook and pissing off the woman who did, wouldn't be a smart move.

 

Cutting up one of his eggs, Chuck placed a spoonful of it onto a pancake piece. After he took a bite, he turned to Rebecca. “Delicious meal, babe.”

 

“Of course it is, I made it.” Rebecca teased, planting a quick kiss on the her husband's bearded cheek.

 

 

A very concerned mom walked into the guest room she and John were using, and sat on the bed. She gently reached out and shook her husband awake. “Umm John, I just came back from my morning walk, and I swear I heard Cass, on the bus, trying to wake up Dean. You don't think…”

 

“You must have heard wrong, babe. They wouldn't do that. They've barely known each other less than a week.” John said as he groggily rolled onto his back.

 

“Well it was definitely Dean's bedroom, and it was definitely Cass' voice calling out, 'Dean…Dean wake up.'”

 

John rubbed his tired eyes as he sat up and placed a kiss on his wife's cheek. “As I can see you won't let this go, I'll go down and check it out. I'm sure there's a logical explanation.”

 

Sluggishly he found clothes to put on and shoved his feet into his slippers. “I'll be right back.”

 

As he walked down the stairs, John grimaced. Even though he had told Mary that neither Dean or Cass would do anything, he wasn't quite sure. Things happen so fast and passion could easily get out of hand…especially when those same two people have to say goodbye. He just hoped he wasn't about to walk in on anything.

 

The moment he headed out towards the bus, John clearly heard Cass' voice coming from the back. The one window in his son's room was half way down and the guy was clearly trying to wake Dean.

 

With a gulp, John walked up the stairs and saw that the back bedroom's door was shut. “Dammit.”

 


	33. Drool Worthy

* * *

 

 

John's stomach sank as he reached out and quietly turned the handle of the bedroom door. He quickly closed his eyes, just in case Cass was in there with Dean and the two guys were…naked.

 

When nobody gasped at his presence, John felt safe enough to open his eyes. A huge sigh of relief exited his lungs when he only saw his oldest son laying asleep on the bed.

 

A _Great Brain_ book lay clutched in Dean's hand and a cell phone was laying on the pillow by his head.

 

“Dean! Wake up, Dean.” Cass' voice echoed from the phone. “Oh man! Everyone is going to wonder where he is, and it's going to mess up their schedule. Dean! Baby, please wake up. You need to get your stuff ready to leave.”

 

John walked over and grabbed the cell phone, “Hey, Cass, it's John. I found him. Everything will be okay.”

 

“Oh thank goodness. We couldn't sleep last night, so we were reading through a book and must have both fallen asleep. I just woke up myself and I heard him snoring.”

 

“Don't worry, kid, I'll make sure he wakes up in time. We've pretty much packed up last night, so it won't hurt letting him sleep a bit longer. How are you doing with all this, Cass?”

 

“It sucks, sir. But thank goodness for cell phones, and Skype, and planes.”

 

John walked back into the house with Dean's cell and found Mary waiting for him on the stairs. He pointed to the phone and she instantly understood.

 

“Well, Cass, we sure do love you and we're going to miss you so much. You make sure you visit us whenever possible. I'll even use my secret mad money to make sure you don't have to worry about travel expenses.”

 

Mary reached out for the phone and John handed it over before heading into the living room. “Hey Cass. You know John must adore you, if he is willing to hand over his rainy-day fund.”

 

Cass chuckled, “I adore him too. I love all of your family…well maybe not Sam.”

 

Walking into the living room, Mary sat on the sofa next to John. He took her free hand in his and placed a kiss on the palm.

 

“Well you've made this woman's heart very happy. I look forward to seeing you again very soon, honey.” Mary's voice cracked as tears pooled in her eyes.

 

“Oh please don't cry, Mary.” Cass pleaded as his own voice wavered. “I'll try to visit as soon as I can get more time off of work. Until then, we can always call or Skype.”

 

“I'll hold you to that, mister.”

 

Mary heard someone calling for Cass in the background. “Sounds like you're needed. I better let you go. Love you so much, Cass.”

 

“Love you back, Mary. I hope the trip goes easy for you guys.”

 

“Bye, honey.”

 

“Bye.”

 

As Mary hit the end button, she felt John's arms wrap around her. She turned and buried her tear-stained face into his warm chest. “How can I love that young man so much after just one week? I feel like I'm leaving a member of my family behind. I hate it.”

 

“I know how you feel, babe.” John kissed her forehead. “What Cass and Dean share is special, and I know it will work out so that one day we'll get to have the man around permanently.”

 

Mary laughed, “I can't believe how much I want them to dash off to Vegas and get hitched. I just want Cass to officially be ours.”

 

John's eyes glimmered with mirth at her words. “I love you so much, Mrs. Winchester.”

 

“Love you back, Mr. Winchester.”

 

Mary got a mischievous look in her eyes then that made John shiver in his shoes. “Uh, oh…what's going on in that sexy blonde head of yours, woman?”

 

“Well I was just wondering if you would run off to Vegas with me and get married again?”

 

“You asking?” John teased.

 

A impish grin spread across her face, “Maybe…”

 

 

“Look Uncle Sam, Daddy is drooling again.” Jack pointed out as he stood staring down at his dad.

 

Sam ruffled the boy's hair as he also stared down at the amusing sight. “I think you need to attach a bucket around his neck tomorrow night and see how much drool you can catch.”

 

“I didn't know you could drool and snore at the same time.” Jack said with such child-like curiosity.

 

Sam smiled at his nephew as pure mischief lit up his eyes, “I think we should jump on the bed and wake him up.”

 

“Uncle Sam! We can't do that.”

 

“Why not?”

 

“Gram would kill us.”

 

“Okay, how about I just do it? That way she can't kill you, and since I am not going with you guys, I'll get away with it?”

 

Jack looked at his uncle like the man was nuts, “Have you met Gram?”

 

Sam frowned, “You're right. She'd find a way, wouldn't she?”

 

“Yup.”

 

“Well that's no fun.” Sam said almost pouting. “Now what do we do? We got to have some kind of fun waking your dad.”

 

“We could sing the song Gram always sings to me.”

 

“Oh no! Not the _You Got To Get Up_ song?”

 

The little boy grinned at his uncle, “You know it?”

 

Sam rolled his eyes, “Do I know it? She's sung that song every morning since I was able to get myself out of bed. I hate that song.”

 

A grin spread across Sam's face, “Let's do it. You have to promise me to sing off-key. The more off-key the better.”

 

“Promise.”

 

Sam motioned for Jack to climb on the bed and lean in toward Dean's other ear.

 

“One…two…three…YOU GOTTA GET UP, YOU GOTTA GET UP IN THE MOOOOOOORRRRNING! CAN'T GET RICH WITH A HICKORY STICK. YOU GOTTA GET OUT OF THAT BED!”

 

If Jack hadn't leaned back in time, his dad's face would have accidentally headbutted him.

 

 

Dean flew into a sitting position with a scream, as laughter surrounded him. When he realized what had happened, he laid back down on the bed and shook his head. “You could have given me a heart attack! Why didn't you just let me sleep?”

 

Sam sat on the edge of the bed and started bouncing. “We were afraid you'd drown in all the drool.”

 

Jack giggled.

 

Dean looked down at the pillow and saw a small wet circle on the pillow case. “Oh yeah that puddle would have killed me. Thanks ever so much.”

 

It was then that Dean noticed that his cell phone was missing. “Okay you two, which one of you has my phone?”

 

“Not me.”

 

“Me neither.” Sam said holding up the boy scout sign. “I did hear Mom and Dad talking to Cass as we left the house. Couldn't tell what phone they had though.”

 

“Give me your phone.” Dean demanded.

 

“Say plueeze.” Sam said dangling his cell phone just out of his brother's reach.

 

Dean turned to his son, “Jack be happy you're an only child.”

 

He turned back towards Sam, “Please may I use your phone?”

 

Sam let the phone plop onto his brother's chest.

 

Dean tapped on the screen, pulled up the dial pad and punched in his cell number. It rang twice before a familiar voice answered.

 

“Hello?”

 

With relief, Dean sagged back into the mattress, “Hey, mom, I was just trying to find my phone.”

 

“We got it, baby. Cass was calling out to you this morning so Dad went on the bus to investigate. He took your phone back to the house with him to let you could sleep.”

 

“Was Cass okay? How did he sound?”

 

“Like us all, Dean. Sad but resigned. He's an amazing man.”

 

“I know he is. Okay, I'll be right in for my phone. Love you.”

 

“Love you back, honey.”

 

Dean gave Sam's phone back before pushing off the covers. “Let's get ourselves moving. We got a long way to go today.”

 

As they left the bus and were walking back to the house, Jack grabbed his uncle's hand. “I'm going to miss you, Uncle Sam.”

 

“Me to, buddy.” Sam said squeezing the boy's hand.

 

“Don't forget about what you promised. You know about me getting to be on your shoulder after you win the Superbowl.”

 

Sam laughed, “Jack you just keep praying I get there and win, so I can keep that promise, okay?”

 

“Okay.”

 

As they were walking into the entrance way, John was just leaving the kitchen. “Hey, perfect. I was coming to let you know breakfast will be ready in five minutes.”

 

Dean's stomach grumbled, “I wish we could take Mick's kitchen with us on the bus. Mom does miracles with the small kitchenette, but we've gotten spoiled with all this delicious home cooking.”

 

Sam punched his brother on the shoulder, “At least you get Mom's cooking on a daily basis. I have to fend for myself.”

 

Dean playfully tapped his brother's not so flat stomach, “Hmm, doesn't look like you're starving to me.”

 


	34. uh oh here comes the lightning

* * *

 

 

Cass felt so guilty as he looked at his watch for the tenth time during service. It was only twelve-thirty. He turned and saw his grandfather fully immersed in the sermon…even taking notes.

 

The Pastor was preaching his soul out, but all Cass could think about was that Dean was already on the way out of Texas.

 

No matter how much he knew in his heart that Dean would call and things would work out, Cass felt sad again. He was going to miss having all the Winchesters staying under Mick's roof.

 

At least Cass would have work on Monday to occupy his thoughts. It was going to be a comfort to have the regular routine of the hospital. Cass hoped the time he spent with all the wonderful children would help him deal with not having John, Mary, Jack and especially Dean nearby.

 

“Come on y'all show me that you understand how great this love is!” The pastor's voice screeched through Cass' inner monologue and made him smile. Sure the old, bald guy was talking about God's love, but at that moment it was like the universe was reminding him just how much he loved Dean Winchester…and how much that man loved Cass.

 

 

Dean watched the streets and buildings blur outside the bus' window. Jack was laughing as he played a board game with his pawpaw while Mary re-accustomed herself to the bus' kitchenette.

 

They had said their goodbyes to Mick and Sam thirty minutes ago. Sam had been packed up as well since his bye-week was over and he had to get back for practice. His finished portrait now resting next to the countless others in the studio.

 

Mick had looked so bereft losing a whole household in one go that Dean had felt sorry for the man. He could easily understand why Cass and Sam cared so much about the guy.

 

As glad as he was that things hadn't worked out between Cass and Mick, Dean still wished the Brit could find someone to love.

 

Dean looked at the clock secured to the bus' wall. It was only twelve-thirty which meant he had to wait another thirty minutes to call Cass. It was torture.

 

Trying to distract himself, Dean pulled out his guitar and worked on the new melody he had jotted down that morning after breakfast.

 

As much as he enjoyed writing and singing, it drove him a bit crazy when a song wouldn't leave him alone till he finished it. Granted, that usually meant it would be a good song but still…

 

Even odder was he hadn't seen any words for the song yet. That rarely happened. Usually the words came out of him first, like they had that day in the attic with Cass.

 

A silly grin spread across Dean's face at the mere thought of the man. He was so whipped.

 

Memories of the past week spent with Cass flooded Dean's brain as his fingers kept strumming the melody. Seeing the guy all nervous in the restaurant's bathroom, the moment Cass had left the SUV and revealed the hidden calendar, and the wonderful way the blue-eyed angel had been with Jack the night they watched the Elmo movie together.

 

Oh and Dmitri. Dean smiled remembering the wisdom and warmth of Cass' grandfather. The older man had lived through so much, and the universe had used Dmitri's words to alter Dean's life forever.

 

Had he not removed the junk of the past, and forgiven Bobby Singer for Kelly's death…there would have been no room in his heart for a love as big as Cass deserved.

 

Just like that, words gushed into his head to go along with the new melody. His hands couldn't keep up as he struggled to capture it in his song journal.

 

As he dropped the pen, Dean sat back grinning. It was perfect and he couldn't wait for the right time to share it.

 

Checking the clock again, he saw it was practically one and that would just have to do. He had to call Cass…now! He pulled out his cell phone and tapped on Cass' number on the contact screen.

 

As it rang, his heartbeat accelerated and such joy filled his chest.

 

“Hello, Mr. Winchester.” Cass said warmly. The man's voice dripping over Dean like warm honey.

 

“Hello back, Mr. Novak.”

 


	35. Making it work

* * *

 

 

_**ONE YEAR LATER** _

 

“Bye, blue-eyes.”

 

“Bye, my sexy singer. See you in three days, babe.” Cass leaned towards the webcam attached to his laptop and sent Dean a kiss.

 

His new Dean Kline calendar hung in the same spot the old one had last year. Huge x's marking the days that had passed, and a big red circle marking the day Dean would be back in town.

 

“Can you believe its almost been a year since you snuck into the bathroom at that restaurant?” Dean smiled.

 

A blush tore across Cass' face. “I still can't believe I had the guts to do that.”

 

“So are you coming to my concert Saturday? If not that's fine. I just wanted to know, so I can get transportation for you.”

 

“I wouldn't miss it for the world, Dean.”

 

Dean smiled at the computer screen. “Would you be willing to sing with me again? I still get people asking about you.”

 

“Seeing I sang backup on your latest album, I don't think a little time on stage is going to make me melt.”

 

Pride shown out of Dean's green eyes, “That was the coolest week I've ever spent in the recording studio. I never had so much fun making an album.”

 

“Where are you now? I can't hear anyone else on the bus.”

 

“We have a concert tonight at the Metropolitan Opera House, so Mom and Dad took Jack to the MOMA. She loves Van Gogh's _A Starry Night_.”

 

Cass pointed to the wall, “I have a print of that painting too. Sad that guy had so many issues…he sure could paint.”

 

“He sure could.”

 

Cass looked at his watch. “Okay, handsome. I better get going. Got to get to work.” He sent Dean another kiss.

 

Dean leaned in to his camera and returned the gesture, “Cyah, babe. I'll wait for your call. Meet-n-greet will be done by ten o'clock and then I have Jack's bedtime. So if you ring around eleven that will be awesome.”

 

“Okay. Love you so much, Dean.”

 

“Back at you, Cass.”

 

Cass hovered the mouse over the x on the Skype box. “This is so hard to do.”

 

“I know, but I don't want you to be late, babe.”

 

“Okay. Here goes. Bye, handsome.”

 

“Bye.”

 

Cass clicked the x and quit Skype. Letting out a sigh, he dragged himself into the bathroom.

 

He could still hear Dean's voice in his head and it made him smile.

 

All his worries about things not working out were long forgotten. After a year, they were better then ever.

 

They had made it work with the use of Skype, long cell phone conversations and several plane tickets.

 

Now Dean's new tour was making a stop at the American Airlines Center again. It seemed like only yesterday, that he had sung with Dean on that same stage.

 

One year ago, they both knew that they needed more time to get to know each other before making any serious plans for the future. This time around, Cass was so ready.

 

A smile spread across his face as a year's worth of warm memories flickered through his head. They had talked so much, that every nuance of Dean's voice was lovingly stored in Cass' grey matter for use when the guy wasn't actually talking to him.

 

Now whenever Dean sent him text messages, or sent letters in the mountain of gifts shipped his way, Cass could imagine the sexy man's voice speaking each and every word.

 

Cass looked at the big red circle on the calendar and sighed. Three days never seemed so long.

 

 

Dean was thinking of Cass as he stared blankly out the windows of the bus. He had two hours of quiet time until he had to be at the Metropolitan Opera House for pre-concert craziness.

 

Before Cass came into his life, quiet time had not been fun. His unrelenting grip on the past, and his hatred of Bobby Singer had constantly tormented him. Now he was able to appreciate the silence and see joy and hope for the future.

 

Dean had come to understand that forgiveness was more for the person giving it then the one receiving. He had tried contacting Bobby about meeting, but understandably the man hadn't respond. When a deranged person tries to maim you in a hospital, you tend not to want to see them again.

 

The sound of Asia's _Heat of the Moment_ playing from his cell phone brought Dean out of his thoughts.

 

“Hey, Sam.”

 

“Hey, big brother.” Sam's jubilant voice echoed into Dean's eardrum.

 

Dean smiled, “I saw your victory over Eli yesterday to get into the Superbowl. Glad you were able to beat the man who beat you last year.”

 

“Ugh, losing the conference championship last season had been so horrible. It plain sucked to fight that hard and to have the younger Mr. Manning kill us so soundly.”

 

“Well you turned the tables on Eli this year. I'm so proud of you, little brother.”

 

“Thanks, Dean. Did you see that fourth quarter hit? I was sure I had some broken ribs, but the x-rays showed nothing.”

 

Dean winced as he remembered. “Oh man, Sam, I don't know how you do it. I couldn't get hit like that and want to get back up.”

 

“Like I always say…if I'm stupid enough to let them catch me, I deserve it. Thankfully everyone was healthy this season, and I had a great line of protectors.”

 

“You better treat those boys real nice for all the hits they took.” Dean switched the phone to his other ear. “Okay, brat, enough with the chit-chat…what's up with you calling me later than normal? Usually we talk right after the game.”

 

Sam let out a tired sigh. “There was no way I could coherently call anyone last night. Between all the celebrating, team meetings and press conferences, I happily passed out when I got back to the hotel.”

 

Just hearing about Sam's night made Dean feel tired. “Sorry, little brother. I keep forgetting the NFL isn't just an afternoon playtime for you.”

 

Sam snorted, “Ha! I wish it was that simple. Okay, okay let's just forget about all that loveliness. The reason I called was to ask you about Mick's exhibit. I was talking to Mom about it and she mentioned you'd be back in Texas before it closed. Are you guys planning on going?”

 

A chuckle escaped Dean's lips, “I still can't believe your ugly mug is hanging up in an art gallery. Since we'll arrive at Mick's by Thursday and my concert is Saturday, we'll have to check out your painting on Friday.”

 

“Okay that works for me. I can't wait to see everyone again.”

 

“Same here, little brother.” Dean said affectionately. “I bet you enjoy not having to play in the ProBowl this Sunday. Must be nice just focusing on the big game.”

 

Sam laughed, “Yes and no. I really love playing football, so I always want to play. But my battered body loves having time to heal too. Of course it's also nice receiving that ProBowl paycheck without having to earn it. It's not like I have off, though, with all the interviews we are required to do. You wouldn't believe all the crap we'll have to do before hitting the field for the big game.”

 

“Oh, I can imagine. My own schedule is going to be crazy because of being the headliner of the halftime show. I have the Dallas concert on Saturday and then we have to fly over to Florida on Sunday. I think I have two to three interviews a day that week once we get there, plus all the prep work and practices for the show itself. Ugh, speaking of work, I better hang up and get moving. Got to battle all the lovely rush-hour traffic to get to the Met for tonight's concert. I'm glad you called, though, Sam.”

 

“You getting to sing at the Met just floors me.” Sam said in awe. “I mean, that place is legendary for it's operas. Heck, it was even in the movie _Moonstruck_ with Cher and Nicholas Cage.”

 

The same awe had filled Dean when his manager had shown him the new tour itinerary. “It's a smaller venue compared to some of my other stops, but I'm very excited. Remember the time Mom and Dad took us there to see _La Boheme_?”

 

Sam groaned at the torturous memory, “That was the longest, most boring time of my life.”

 

“Hey now!” Dean said admonishingly, “I enjoyed that opera. Not everyone is hyperactive like you, Sam. Most people can sit still for more then three minutes without going insane.”

 

“Well not me. I'd much rather run around a huge field and enjoy a game of football.”

 

“Well I'm thankful that over three thousand people disagree and have purchased tickets to my concert tonight.”

 

“True that. Okay I better let you go. Tell mom, dad and Jack that I love them, miss them and will see them Thursday at Mick's.”

 

“I shall let them know that, little brother. See you soon.”

 


	36. Blast from the past

* * *

 

 

“Gram, is Dad home yet?” Jack asked as he stood in his pajamas by the door connecting the two hotel rooms.

 

Mary shook her head, “Sorry honey, you have at least another hour before he gets home. It's not even nine o'clock.”

 

A sigh left Jack's lips, “Man, tonight it seems like forever.”

 

“Aww, come here and we'll find something to watch on TV. Pawpaw should be back shortly. I was hungry for ice cream and he sweetly agreed to find me some.”

 

“I thought that's the whole reason for room service.” Jack said confused.

 

Mary hugged the little boy, “Well if I wanted vanilla or chocolate, I would have gone that route, but I was hungry for some good mint chocolate chip.”

 

Jack's eyes lit up, “Ohhhh, that's my favorite too. I hope he buys a lot.”

 

“Me too, baby. Now let's find something on TV to distract us.”

 

Soon the sounds of Nickelodeon's _Henry Danger_ filled the hotel room.

 

 

Dean was sweating, his throat was a little raw, but he was grinning big as he walked off stage. He was so used to the larger stadiums that he had really enjoyed the intimacy of the Met.

 

He was also grinning because he was one step closer to Texas. It was going to be great to see Cass again and not just in a box on his computer screen. Skype was nice, but in person was always so much better.

 

Normally, Dean enjoyed meeting his fans after the show but tonight he just wanted to get back to the hotel and pack. If it had been up to him, the bus would be waiting for him at the back entrance right now with his family onboard. Instead, he knew he'd have to get through another night's sleep till they started the trek to Texas.

 

With a sigh, Dean resigned himself to dealing with a room packed with fans for the next sixty minutes.

 

So when he walked into the meet-n-greet, Dean was shocked to find the room completely empty. Part of him hoped something happened and it had been cancelled. Getting home an hour earlier would be awesome.

 

Just then his stage manager, Crowley, walked in and Dean waved his arm around, “What's going on? Where is everyone?”

 

The older man shrugged, “Apparently some big-wig bought out tonight's meet-n-greet.”

 

“Really?” Dean looked down at his sweat soaked self. “Do you think I have time to change my shirt at least?”

 

“You stay here and chill. I'll go to your dressing room and get you a new shirt.”

 

Dean ran his fingers through his hair and tried to fix his appearance. He wondered who could be this interested in meeting him.

 

His stomach twisted with thoughts of it being Jimmy Fallon, or some other celebrity abiding in New York. _I can handle a hundred adoring normal fans with ease, but this one-on-one was going to be awkward as hell._

 

When footsteps sounded by the door, Dean took a deep breath and turned around. A relieved sigh left his lips when he saw it was only Crowley with the clean shirt. “I don't think I can do this.”

 

The older man just handed Dean the plaid shirt and smiled, “Come on, boss. Just relax and don't worry. We're in the Met for goodness sake. If you can sing here, you can handle some rich hotshot.”

 

“But do we know who this person is at least?” Dean asked as he quickly changed into the clean shirt.

 

Crowley shook his head as he took the dirty shirt from Dean. “No clue. I think whomever it is didn't want to risk his presence getting leaked. Who knows…heck maybe it could even be the President.”

 

Adam popped his head into the room. “Famous dude's running a few minutes late. He's on his way as we speak.”

 

“Wait?! You mean he wasn't even at the concert tonight?”

 

Adam grinned as he gave Dean a look, “Umm, well since he's on his way as we speak, I'd have to say he wasn't here.”

 

Crowley couldn't bite back the laughter as he said. “Here's your sign.”

 

Dean rolled his eyes at the two men, “Okay, okay, I walked right into that one. Fine, I'll sit and wait patiently for our elusive visitor. I swear if it's Jimmy Fallon I'm going to make a complete fool of myself.”

 

The two guys left him alone then as Dean tried to keep himself calm.

 

Ten minutes later, when footsteps were heard again in the hall, Dean didn't even budge.

 

With his elbows resting on his knees, and his back hunched over, the first thing Dean saw was a very large shadow on the carpet. It clearly did not belong to Adam or Crowley.

 

Instantly, he jumped up to greet the mysterious celeb only to have the smile freeze on his face.

 

In the doorway, not looking at all like someone who had rushed anywhere, stood Bobby Singer.

 

The man reached into the pocket on his high-priced jacket and pulled out a piece of paper. It was a crumpled photo that had seen better days. “I…I think this belongs to you.”

 

As Bobby held out the picture, Dean couldn't move his legs or his brain. The picture was one his mom had taken the day Jack was born. Dean saw his younger self bent down next to Kelly on the hospital bed as she held the newborn. His mom had given Kelly a copy of the picture to take to the family reunion.

 

Somehow Dean got his brain working again and took the picture. “How did you get this? What are you doing here?”

 

Bobby fiddled with his expensive wrist watch looking extremely uncomfortable at that question.

 

“I don't know why I'm here, I was asking myself that very thing on the drive over from the Carlise. Hell…I mean heck…I mean…BALLS! Oh I don't know what I mean. This is so much worse then I could've imagined.” The man's hands rubbed down his bearded face with exasperation. “I told Ellen, she should have come with me.”

 

When Dean just remained silence, Bobby started pacing around the room. “Okay, here's the thing. I met this woman, Ellen Harvelle, at a restaurant right after opening night of one of my plays. She spilled french onion soup on my lap, and before I knew what was happening I was in the men's bathroom changing into a firefighter's spare clothes.”

 

A sheepish grin spread across Bobby's face at Dean's befuddled expression. “Okay that came out wrong. Ellen's son is a fire fighter and Ash had allowed me to borrow his spare clothes, since I was covered in soup that his mom spilled on me.”

 

Dean just stood there not understanding what a klutzy woman, some french onion soup, and a kind firefighter named Ash had to do with this evening's visit.

 

“This is so hard.” Bobby said as he paced and rubbed his neck. “So that was over four years ago and somehow Ellen tripped her way into my black heart. I fell in love with that crazy, wonderful woman.”

 

“Umm…I'm…happy for you?” Dean offered.

 

Bobby abruptly stopped his pacing and walked right up to Dean. “No, that isn't what I came here to tell you. See before Ellen, I never understood love or had anyone I couldn't live without. I was a jacka…a…an idjit…no oh man, I think Ellen would allow a curse word here …I was an jackass. Plain and simple”

 

Dean nodded, “Yes, that you were.”

 

“Well last year I married that amazing woman, and we just found out a week ago that her daughter, Jo, was pregnant with our first grandchild. Well you'd think I'd be ecstatic about it all…well okay, I was…but not totally.”

 

In that moment, understanding filled Dean. “It's a strong feeling isn't it. That all consuming love for your family.”

 

Bobby bowed his head and nodded, “Man, I was standing there looking at Ellen and Jo all excited about the baby and I finally understood why you wanted to kill me that day at the hospital. Hell boy, had I been in your shoes back then, I would've been way worse.”

 

“I had already told Ellen about what I had done, so when she saw my face she understood completely. She told me that I needed to find you and ask forgiveness for the accident. She was right of course, but I just didn't know how to do it. That was until I saw you were coming to New York. Hence why I bought out your meet-n-greet tonight.”

 

“Bobby, this is the same reason I've been trying to call you. I've hated you so much it was killing me. Then a wise, old, Russian man named, Dmitri, kicked my butt over it all and I was able to let the hate go.”

 

“How? How were you able to let it go? I deserve everything you could send my way and then some.” Bobby's eyes were tormented.

 

“Listen,” Dean said holding his hands up, “I simply had it out with myself one night and I was reminded of the moment I held my son, Jack, in my arms for the first time. I realized you were once someone's newborn son too…just as I was. Who was I to say I was any better than you? To hate you? So little by little I just let it go and forgave you.”

 

It seemed so surreal to Dean to be having this conversation with the man who killed Kelly. “Listen, Bobby, it comes down to this for me. Have you stopped drinking?”

 

“Heck yes!”

 

“Then get home to your wife, and cherish every moment together. I honestly wish you both well.”

 

Bobby coughed to quell the tears pooling in his eyes. “Thank you, Dean.”

 

Dean clapped the man on the shoulder. “Don't thank me, Bobby. If not for some wonderful people in my life too, I'd never be able to do this.”

 

“Can you imagine being so think-headed the universe had to use second degree burns to wake you up?” Bobby teased as he swiped at his eyes.

 

Oddly, Dean felt his mouth stretch into a smile, “Ouch.”

 


	37. Written in my heart

* * *

 

 

Mick looked around his living room inspecting his handy work. Everything was dust free and ready to be engulfed with life again. He was so looking forward to seeing the Winchesters.

 

Having to clean for their visit had helped to distract him from all the hassles of being responsible for an entire show at The Contemporary Austin. It was an amazing gallery up in Austin. When the owners had contacted him over a year ago about having his own exhibit, Mick had been so humbled.

 

It always amazed Mick how famous he was for his oil paintings. Inside, he was still just the crazy Brit who came to America with his family eons ago, and was now painting famous people and teaching art. He loved painting and seeing his work in a public space like The Contemporary Austin, but he just didn't enjoy having to mingle and schmooze with potential buyers.

 

Walking over to his home studio, Mick settled down behind his desk and opened up the laptop. Since he had only put the computer in sleep mode, the screen lit up right away and a page of text reappeared.

 

Mick looked at the page number in the top corner, and saw he was already past the one hundred mark. It was quite an accomplishment and made him smile. Not even Cass knew he had begun to write.

 

It had happened one afternoon when he couldn't focus on painting. He had gone into the living room and looked on the shelves for a book to read. Not finding one that called to him, he had murmured, “I should just write my own book.”

 

Well a week later, that thought started clawing at him till he decided to give it a try. Now a few months later, he was half way through his first book and loving it. Writing was just like painting, but instead of oils and acrylics he was using letters and punctuation.

 

Because of his fame, Mick felt the need to use a different pen name for the book. He decided on Carver Edlund. It included his grandfather's first name, Carver, and also his mother's maiden name, Edlund. Seemed perfect.

 

Thanks to a few very good connections, Mick had been able to send a few chapters to Barbour Books. After a couple months of waiting, he finally got an answer back. He had received a letter of interest from them with an offer to buy the finished story. That letter was now framed but hidden in his desk drawer.

 

As Mick's fingers sped over the keyboard, he just let the characters take over. It was like they were just using him as the typist to get their story told.

 

Two hours later, as the grandfather clock in the living room chimed eleven times, Mick rubbed his tired eyes. He was happy with the progress he had made, and felt like he could sleep now.

 

Some days when his busy schedule didn't allow him time to write, his brain would actually yell at him about it. In some ways, writing was becoming a stronger passion then painting, and that was just astounding to him.

 

After he hit save for the last time and shut off the laptop, Mick trudged out of the studio and up to his room. “If only real life romance was as easy to create as it is in books.”

 

Granted, he was satisfied with his life. He had a great house, money in the bank, a great job teaching art at the local college, freedom to paint, and so many wonderful friends. He just wanted what Cass had found with Dean. What his brother, Arthur, had found with Meg, and what his sister, Toni, had found with Garth.

 

With his teeth brushed and his pajamas pants on, Mick slipped into bed and stared up at the ceiling. _Come on universe! You give me so many ideas for stories and paintings…why can't you also bring someone real into my life?_

 

Mick pushed all those thought away so he didn't get down. Instead, he focused on the knowledge that the Winchesters were on the way to his house as he lay there. And that his best friend was the freakin' quarterback from the freakin' Broncos! And that very soon, Sam was going to be playing in the Super Bowl.

 

Yeah, Mick had way more good to be thankful for than all that other negative stuff. And as he closed his eyes the Brit fell asleep with a grin still plastered on his face.

 

 

Seventy-four miles away from the sleeping British man, Cass Novak knew he was spoiled. It was a little past eleven o'clock and he was laying in bed wide awake. After a year of night time calls from Dean, he had a hard time falling asleep without hearing the man's voice.

 

They had progressed from _The Great Brain_ series onto other books that caught their eye. Both Dean and Cass started perusing their local libraries again for new selections. From Hemingway to Steven King, they covered all genres.

 

The latest series of books were definitely one that needed tissues near by. Diana Gabaldon's Outlander series of books were amazing. There was already close to ten books and each was at least five hundred pages long. And the way the woman wove such a cool romance around such a realistic look back through history made each chapter so much fun to read.

 

After they were finished with all the books, they were going to watch the TV version and see how close it was to the written story.

 

As the song _This Time Around_ started echoing around his room, Cass quickly grabbed his cell phone and hit the accept button. “Hey, sexy!”

 

“You're never going to believe who came to see me tonight!” Dean said still in shock.

 

“Who?”

 

“Bobby Singer!”

 

“Bobby Singer?! What? Really?”

 

“Really.”

 

“Dang. What happened?”

 

“He bought out my meet-n-greet after the concert tonight and asked me to forgive him for the accident. You should have seen him, Cass. He was so different and humbled.”

 

Cass felt tears in his eyes, “Oh wow! That's so cool, Dean.”

 

“Best part for me was hearing how he changed his life around because of it all. He stopped drinking and get this…he's married now and about to be a grandfather!”

 

Swiping the tears off his cheek, Cass smiled against the phone, “That is so fuckn' awesome.”

 

Dean laughed, “Fuckn'? Ohhhhh naughty.”

 

A blush stole across Cass' cheeks, “Oops.”

 

“I love you so much, Mr. Novak.”

 

“Good. You better, Mr. Winchester. Because I love you so fuckn' much too.” Cass cursed again on purpose and was rewarded with more of Dean's laughter.

 

“I'm going to curse now too. Dammit, Cass, I can't wait to see you! I wish we were at Mick's house already.”

 

Cass' grin spread even wider. “Ditto, babe. I've missed your entire family. My stomach is so happy it's going to get some of your mom's cooking again.”

 

“Well get ready, because my parents have missed you like crazy too. I bet you get hugged over a half an hour by them alone. That is, if I don't beat them to you.”

 

“Growl.” Cass whispered into the phone.

 

Dean groaned, “Stop it! Don't do that…you know what that does to me.”

 

“Well then I guess I shouldn't also say how I miss the taste of your mouth on mine…or how warm you feel when you get your arms around me.”

 

“Are you trying to kill me? I'm having a massive shift of blood flow away from my brain as we speak!”

 

Cass squirmed at the images those words conjured in his own brain. “Okay…okay…umm…maybe we should started reading.”

 

“At least I'm not the only one having issues.” Dean teased.

 

“Tell me again why we don't mess around and do bad things over the phone?”

 

“Because I want the first time to be in person…and not rushed either. I want it to happen when we have the time to really enjoy every aspect of each other. When we can stay in bed for days with no where we have to go to.” Dean said almost verbatim. They had had this conversation a lot over the last year. Sometimes it was Dean saying the reasons why and sometimes it was Cass' turn to say it to Dean.

 

“I know, I know.” Cass said in weary agreement. “We're waiting for when your current tour is over and you can actually get to stay in one place longer than a few days. But ugh, mister. It's painful.”

 

“At least you don't have to stand in front of thousands of people, singing a song about you which makes me hard as granite. I've resorted to wearing looser jeans for fuck's sake.” Dean teased.

 

“Granite huh…”

 

“Stop it!”

 

Cass sighed.

 

Dean sighed.

 

“Okay, mister, let's shift focus somewhere other than our nether regions. Now where did we end last night in our book?”

 

Cass grabbed his copy of the third book in the series, _Drums of Autumn,_ and found the folded corner. “Page three hundred and fifty-eight.”

 

He could hear Dean flip to the correct page. “Okay got it. I do have to say, that Claire is a pretty smart chick.”

 

“Yeah, but it does help that she had hundreds more years of knowledge than a normal person in the same time period. So who's going to read tonight? Asks the very man who read last night and the night before that. Wink, wink…nudge, nudge.”

 

Dean laughed, “Yeah, yeah, my sexy brat. I'll read tonight. You just lay that gorgeous head back and close your eyes.”

 

“Yay!” Cass did as told and soon Dean's voice was weaving the images of the two lovers.

 

“His hands were linked behind my head, holding me, face-to-face. 'Will ye trust me, Sassenach?' he said. His nose pressed against mine, but his eyes didn't blink. Neither did mine. 'With my life,” I said.' I felt his lips smile, an inch from mine. 'And with your heart?' 'Always,' I whispered, closed my eyes, and kissed him…”

 


	38. Back where we belong

* * *

 

 

Cass never wanted to break the speed limit as much as he did Thursday after work. When he saw the sign for Waxahachie, his heart skipped a beat and a grin spread across his face.

 

Dean had called Cass during lunch break to let him know they made it safely to Mick's. Suffice it to say, Cass had only been half there during the rest of his shift at the hospital.

 

Thankfully, his duties today hadn't been life threatening and just consisted of entertaining and playing with the children. His excitement must have spread to them, since everyone had been happy and laughing more that afternoon.

 

Oh how much Cass wanted to pick up his phone and call Dean, but he didn't. Instead, he kept both hands firmly on the wheel and just focused on driving safely.

 

Ten minutes later, as he was mere feet from Mick's driveway, Cass was literally bouncing in his seat.

 

He had to bite his lower lip to keep the squeals of joy from streaming out of his mouth. It had been six months since he had gone to visit Dean. They had recorded the latest album then, and had spent most of the time in the studio.

 

When Cass' eyes could actually see the back of the tour bus, he couldn't hold his joy in any longer. He laughed and screamed and felt like his chest was going to explode.

 

Cass shoved the gear shift into park, turned off the car, yanked out the keys, pushed opened the car door, slammed shut the car door and raced to the house.

 

Two things happened when he got past the tour bus. One was he saw the majority of the Winchester clan waiting for him on the porch. And the second thing was seeing Dean standing on the bottom step with his arms outstretched.

 

Cass ran right into those arms and hugged his man as tightly as it was humanly possible. “Oh how I've missed you!”

 

“Back at you, babe.” Dean lifted Cass into a bear hug and kissed him soundly.

 

“Don't monopolize the man, Son.” John said with a grin walking over to the hugging couple.

 

Not letting go of Cass, Dean just moved them two feet away from his dad.

 

John chuckled, “Oh I see.” He came over with his hands raised in the air, and simply rested his forehead onto the side of Cass' for a few seconds and then back away.

 

Cass laughed against Dean's lips, as the kiss continued. It was a few more seconds before they came up for air. Cass smiled over to John, “Your poor dad.”

 

“Poor Dad?” Dean mock growled, “Poor Dean is more like it. Suffering on that tour bus without my angel.”

 

That got him several more kisses.

 

“When you're able to separate enough to eat, there's some sandwich meats and rolls in the kitchen.” Mary said from the doorway before she and John started back to the kitchen.

 

“I don't want to share you tonight. Ain't I a selfish guy.” Dean whispered against Cass' cheek after a few more minutes of making-out.

 

“Let's appease the masses, and then after we eat, we can slip away for a drive.”

 

“Fine, but I'm not letting go of your hand the entire evening.”

 

Cass laughed, “That's going to make for some hilarious sandwich making moments.”

 

As they walked into the entrance of Mick's house, Sam emerged from the kitchen with his plate piled with sandwiches. “Well look who decided to finally grace us with their presence.”

 

He came over and looked close at their necks, “Well at least there's no hickeys…yet.

 

Cass sent a pleading look to Dean, who just nodded. He proceeded to kick the four time MVP's shin with his foot.

 

“Ow!” Sam hopped on his non-throbbing leg, trying to keep his sandwiches from dropping. “Geesh, a man speaks the truth and gets kicked for it.”

 

“Go away, brat.” Cass said teasingly.

 

Sam stuck his tongue out at them before making his way to the living room.

 

“How did you ever survive in a house with him?” Cass asked Dean as they walked to the kitchen.

 

“Separate rooms and a saint-load of patience.” Dean replied.

 

“And several trips to the emergency room.” Mary chimed in as she passed them with a paper plate filled with her sandwich and some chips.

 

Cass laughed. “Too funny.”

 

“May I hug him now, Son?” John asked as he stood by the kitchen table.

 

Dean rolled his eyes at his dad, “Fine. Go for it.”

 

John opened his arms wide and waited as Cass moved into them. “Hello, kid. We've missed you. No one on that bus plays Risk as good as you do.”

 

Cass happily hugged the older man back, “Well my night tonight is booked full by your son over there, but I'm sure he'll allow me some time tomorrow to play a few games with you.”

 

“He better, or I may just have to spank him.” John teased as he hugged Cass tight once more.

 

The older man released him then, taking the plate of food and went to join the others in the living room.

 

Cass handed Dean an empty plate as he eyed the huge selection of sandwich stuff. “I've never seen so many meats and cheeses in my life. I think your mom bought one of everything at the store.”

 

“Sounds like her.” Dean grabbed some Italian bread and spread mayo and mustard on it.

 

When their plates were full, they made their way to the living room and joined the rest of Dean's family.

 

Cass looked around for Jack, but didn't see him anywhere, “Where's Jack?”

 

“Mick took him to the gallery.” Mary explained.

 

With a nod, Cass took a bite of his sandwich. “So let me catch up…the schedule is: Mick's exhibit tomorrow night, followed by Dean's Concert on Saturday, and then a trip to Florida to watch Ball Boy over there try to beat the Bears in the Superbowl?”

 

“Hey!” Sam grumbled as he put down the remains of his second sandwich. “Out of thirty-two teams, my team is one of two going to the Superbowl. Now maybe in the boondocks of northern Texas that doesn't add up to much, but everywhere else it's a big deal.”

 

Cass raised his hands in the air, “Did anyone hear me putting Eli Jr. over here down?”

 

Everyone laughed shaking their heads no.

 

He stuck his tongue out at Sam, “So there.”

 

Sam just glowered at Cass and took a chomp of his sandwich.

 

“Be kind to Sam, Cass. He's just sensitive because Los Vegas has the Bears winning by seven points.” Dean's eyes twinkled with mirth.

 

“Yeah and the analysts on the NFL network are three to two for the bears as well.” John chimed in.

 

Sam just glared at the two men before tossing his uneaten third sandwich back onto his plate. “See! See what you've done? Now I've lost my appetite. Thanks a heap.”

 

Everyone laughed at his woebegone expression.

 

Mary moved over to sit beside her youngest son, “Don't listen to them, darling. You'll show them all and kick those Bear butts.”

 

Chuckles broke out loudly from Dean, John, Cass and even Sam. Mary looked at them all confused, “What?”

 

“It sounded like you said bare butts, Mom…like naked ones” Dean explained trying to catch his breath from laughing so hard.

 

Mary shook her head at them as she grinned, “I swear I'm surrounded by children.”

 

Cass wiped the laughter tears from his eyes, “Sorry, but that was too funny. I saw it so clearly in my head. Sam being attached by a naked defense and kicking them with his cleats. Oddly enough, he looked like he was enjoying himself.”

 

Dean and John burst out laughing again at that imagery.

 

“Har. Har very funny.” Sam said glaring at Cass. “Just wait, evil elf. I'm going to win that bet we made last year. You'll be on the fifty yard line wearing the team's mascot costume and holding up a sign that says, 'Sam Winchester is sexy'.”

 

Cass put down the rest of his sandwich, “Ugh, now I've lost my appetite.”

 


	39. Porches can be yummy

* * *

 

 

“So how am I supposed to get to work tomorrow?” Cass asked Dean as he drove them to Ponder in the rented SUV. The blue Prius still parked back at the house in Waxahachie.

 

“I'll be your chauffeur to work, sir, and then afterwards I'll drive you to Mick's.”

 

A smile spread across Cass' face. “Can I show you off at work? I don't think anyone believed me when I told them your name.”

 

Dean chuckled, “I guess I can handle a few stares and dropped jaws. Maybe I'll bring my guitar and sing for the kids. Do they allow that?”

 

“Are you kidding me? If I tell them Dean Kline wants to sing for the kids, they'll drool and roll out a red carpet for you.”

 

“Ewww no drool please…nor a red carpet. I'm just a country boy with his guitar.”

 

Cass kissed his cheek, “Mhmm yes, my country boy.”

 

“Stop it.” Dean teased.

 

“When are you going to propose to me, Mr. Winchester? This guy would really like having some rights to your body.” Cass chuckled as Dean's eyes widened.

 

“Mr. Novak! Tsk. Tsk. That's for me to know, and you to be surprised by when I ask. I promise that it will be sometime this year.”

 

“Now see, that's too big of a time span.” Cass said seriously. “I need a promise from you that I get to have my way with your body before AND on my birthday in June.”

 

Dean's face turned bright red as a grin stretched wide across his face. “Oh that I can guarantee, Cass. I'll even wear a bow on a certain body part for your birthday.”

 

“Ohhhh happy birthday to me!” Cass grinned happily.

 

Dean pulled the SUV into the driveway of Cass' home and shut off the engine.

 

He came around and held the door open for the man before escorting Cass to the porch. The bug light glowed yellow around them, but neither noticed.

 

Dean pulled Cass tightly against him for a final hug and kiss.

 

Several seconds later he placed one more kiss on the man's forehead, “See you tomorrow, babe.”

 

Cass just tightened his hold around Dean's chest and rubbed a cheek against the plaid shirt. “You're going to call me when you get back to Mick's, right? I can't sleep otherwise.”

 

“Of course. We're only half way through book three…got a lot more sex scenes to read through.” Dean teased.

 

Cass kissed him fiercely then and moved away. “Love you, Dean.”

 

“Love you back, Cass. Tell your parents I'll say hello when I come get you for work.”

 

“Okay.” Cass opened the front door then and went inside.

 

Dean could hear Gabe's happy yappy welcome and smiled.

 

He wanted to stay on that porch all night. He was so glad he was actually going to propose to the sexy blue-eyed angel in two days. Leaving Cass in Texas had been torture on so many levels. He couldn't wait till the man was legally his.

 

A silly grin was plastered on Dean's face when the door opened again. Thinking it was Cass wanting one more kiss, Dean opened his arms wide.

 

 

Dmitri grinned at the sight that greeted him on the porch. He also enjoyed the blush that stole across the younger man's face as Dean saw it wasn't Cass and dropped his arms.

 

“Hello, son.”

 

“Hello, sir.”

 

“I thought I'd sneak out and see how things are going with you. I've missed talking with you and your family.”

 

Dean grinned at the older man, “We've missed you too. I've never seen my Dad use his cell phone as much as he has this last year.”

 

“Ah yes, John is a great friend. His brain is as curious as mine and we have the greatest conversations.”

 

Dean glanced nervously at the house and motioned Dmitri to follow him to the SUV.

 

Once they were seated inside the car, Dean smiled sheepishly at Cass' grandfather. “I…I had something important I wanted to ask you, but I didn't want Cass to overhear.”

 

A knowing smile appeared on the older man's face, “Ah I see. I've been waiting over a year for this talk.”

 

“Did Cass tell you what happened on Monday?”

 

“You mean the meeting with Bobby? Yes. Isn't it fascinating once the ball is rolling how fast things happen.” Tears of amazement filled the older man's eyes.

 

Dean nodded, “Tell me about it. This guy was the poster child for selfishness and was a world class ass-butt.”

 

“I'm so glad that you had that moment with Bobby.” Dmitri replied.

 

“Me too. I had given it all over to forgiveness a year ago, but Monday just sealed the deal.”

 

Cass' grandfather nodded and then grinned mischievously, “Okay, young man. Get to the good stuff. Ask me.”

 

Dean grinned. “Dmitri, may I please have your blessing to ask your grandson for his hand in marriage?”

 

“Yes, Dean. And if Castiel is foolish enough to say no, I bet his mom will say yes for him.”

 

The two men laughed.

 

“I look forward to being a part of your family, sir.” Dean said as they left the SUV and walked back to the porch.

 

“Just treat him right, and love him.”

 

“Oh that I plan to do every day of my life. I've been given this awesome second chance at love and I'm not going to take it for granted.”

 

Dmitri hugged Dean and patted the man's back, “And a few grandchildren would be nice as well. I know that's a bit more complicated, but I'm sure you two can be resourceful.”

 

Dean blushed. “Yes, sir.”

 

Dean watched the older man chuckle as he disappeared into the house. Images of Cass pregnant made his heart pound and other parts of him rock hard. It wasn't fair. Jack would love having a baby brother or sister. Dean would love that too. At least there was always adoption or surrogates. Where there was a will there was always a way.

 

As he drove back to Mick's, Dean worked on how he would propose to Cass. He wanted to make it special. When he turned into the driveway of Mick's house an idea hit him.

 

Dean couldn't stop grinning.

 

 

Cass put Gabe down onto the floor of his bedroom and then fell backwards onto his bed. His mouth hurt from grinning so much.

 

Suddenly, words flooded his head and Cass raced to his desk to find some paper and a pen. Five minutes later, he got out the last of the poem and laughed.

 

 

**Clock ticks**

**as the grin stays on my face.**

**Layin' in bed when I should be saying grace**

**but what can I say…**

**I blame it on those lips with that sweet, sweet taste.**

 

 

**What's a boy to do**

**When fate is bigger then his dreams?**

**When what he knows and wants**

**is right there between his two hands.**

 

 

**I'm just a good ole boy**

**the kind you can take home to momma**

**But when he kisses me…oh, oh**

**Being good isn't something I wanna feel!**

**Oh I blame it on those lips and that sweet, sweet taste**

 

 

**What's a boy to do**

**When fate is bigger then his common sense?**

**When what he knows and wants**

**is right there between his two hands**

 

 

Cass thought back to all those sleepless nights when he would wonder who he would end up with…or even if he'd end up with anyone. Some nights it had been just curious thinking and other times he had really ached for the answer.

 

And just like that …on a day he was just hanging out with friends…the doorbell rang, and he answered it, and there was Dean. It wasn't even like he had had to force things to happen. Each day they had just been drawn closer. Now a year later it was like Cass had know the man his entire life…and still…Cass wanted to be with the man for the rest of it too.

 


	40. Johnny would be proud

* * *

 

 

“Thanks for coming to my exhibit last night.” Mick said to Mary as they waited for Dean's concert to start at the American Airlines Center.

 

“You did a great job, Mick.” Mary said as she patted his back.

 

“Which painting did you like best?”

 

“Well I enjoyed the Tebow one. That man is a modern day roman sculpture.” Mary playfully fanned herself. “I also got a kick out of the painting of the two Manning boys.”

 

Mary looked over to where Sam was standing with Jack and John. “As Sam's mom, though, I have to be biased and say the painting of him was my favorite. We could never get him to stand still long enough for a family portrait, so my hat's off to you. If someone hadn't already bought it, John and I would have snatched it up in a second.”

 

Mick beamed, “Thanks. Yeah all the paintings sold within the first thirty minutes of the doors opening. If my mom hadn't raised me to be humble, that could easily go to my head.”

 

“It's a shame your family couldn't make it down here. I'd would have loved to meet them.”

 

“Well they live up in Vermont and my mom doesn't like airplanes. The last time she flew anywhere was when we came over from England. And my brother and sister both have kids so that always complicates travel too. At least I was able to give them a virtual tour of the exhibit through Skype.”

 

“Oh Skype is the best invention for families who live far apart.” Mary replied. “I love that no matter where we're touring with Dean, I can keep in touch with Sam.”

 

“What about me?” Sam asked as he walked over to where the two were standing by the flat screen TV.

 

Mary looked up at her youngest with pride, “Nothing, honey. Just extolling the virtues of Skype.”

 

“Oh yeah, Skype rocks. Now if it only allowed your home cooking to pass through the screen.” Sam rubbed his stomach. “Nothing is as good as your cooking.”

 

Mary stood up and placed a kiss on her son's cheek, “You sweet-talker.”

 

 

Cass stood next to Dean as some of his musicians and crew formed a circle. The nervous, excited energy was palpable with everyone. From Dean down to the guys the got the stage put together…everyone loved what they did and it showed.

 

Soon the band on the stage and the audience was going wild knowing the concert was that much closer to starting. Dean gave Cass one last kiss before walking out to center stage.

 

Cass watched as the spot light reflected off the signature purple Takamine guitar that was hanging down Dean's back. 

 

The sexy singer walked to the mic stand at center stage and gave the crowd a big grin. “Hello Dallas! I'm so glad to be back with y'all tonight.”

 

The roar of the crowd deafened Cass for several minutes before calming down. Dean raised his hands to have everyone settle.

 

“Tonight is very special to me. It was here, one year ago, that a few special people helped me to really live again, and changed the course of my life forever.” He glanced over to Cass who just gushed.

 

“Now I've always been a fan of the late Johnny Cash. Brilliant musician, and such a strong individual to live through all he had.”

 

The crowd cheered a few seconds for Johnny. “One night in London, Ontario, Johnny had a cool idea. He stopped a song midway through and proposed to June Carter. Now that takes guts!”

 

Cass stood stock still on the side of the stage, as it sunk into his brain what Dean had planned. He licked his suddenly dry lips and gulped.

 

“Well tonight, I am going to treat y'all to something just as special.” Dean held out his hand toward Cass, “Tonight I want to ask an angel to marry me.”

 

At that news, the building shook with the cheers and stomping.

 

Cass took a deep breath and walked out to center stage.

 

Even though he wouldn't have thought it was possible, the noise level doubled as Cass joined Dean in the glow of the single spotlight.

 

Dean held his hands out for the crowd to settle again. It took a few seconds but soon it was quiet.

 

“Castiel Novak, you had me since that night I drove you home and I saw the hidden calendar.”

 

Cass blushed at the memory while the crowd _oohed_ and _awwed_.

 

“It's taken a year for us to get to this night, and I'll always cherish the hundreds of phone calls we've shared. Now I want to ask you for a lifetime of nighttime chats, of books read, and of all the other reasons God made marriage.”

 

With tears streaming down Cass watched as Dean knelt down and took his hand.

 

“Castiel Novak, I love you and I kneel before you tonight, asking you to be mine.”

 

Cass' eyes twinkled, “I'll always want to beat up your brother. Plus, some nights I'll chose to sit and just talk with your dad. And there will be times when I'll just be as goofy as Jack.”

 

“So is that a yes?” The air in the auditorium crackled as eighteen thousand fans and one singer held their breath.

 

Cass pulled Dean to his feet and threw his arms around his new fiancee's neck, “Not just a yes, babe, it's a hell yes!”

 

Dean's shout of joy was washed out, as the crowd exploded with cheers. He stood up, pulled Cass to him and kissed the living shit of him.

 

Several minutes later, after the kiss finally ended and the crowd calmed down, Dean smiled out into the endless row of people.

 

“A year ago, I had to leave this wonderful man in Texas. That night as the tour bus drove to my next concert, I wrote him a song. Y'all will be the first people to hear it.”

 

Adam quickly brought out a black stool for Cass to sit on as Dean moved his guitar over his shoulder.

 

Dean looked back at his band and soon the sweet start of a ballad filled the air.

 

 

I close my eyes and all I see

Is this amazing man made for me.

I can't help smile as memories amaze

Reminding me of this angel before me.

I pull him closer and whisper…

 

 

In the whole universe,

On this spinning planet by the sun,

a boy met a angel and fell in love.

Yum, ohh, and hot damn

 

 

What I want in life is a house, a home

With love filing the rooms where family roams

And as we grow old, just you and me

Our grandkids will ask how it came to be

When did you know he was the one?

I 'll look in their eyes and I'll say…

 

 

In the whole universe

On this spinning planet by the sun

A boy met a angel and fell in love

Yum, ohh, and hot damn

 

 

This is what life is for

This is what love is about

As long as my heart is beating

I'll scream it out loud

I'll say…

 

 

In the whole universe

On this spinning planet by the sun

A boy met a angel and fell in love

Yum, ohh, and hot damn

Yum, ohh, and hot damn

Yum, ohh, and hot damn

 

 

When the last note faded away, Dean grinned big at Cass.

 

Cass just shook his head. “I'm never going to live that down am I?” He asked standing up and walking into Dean's waiting arms.

 

Pushing the guitar back over his shoulder, Dean cupped Cass' face in his hands. “Nope…not for the rest of our lives.”

 


	41. Say hello to my little friend

* * *

 

 

**Epilogue**

**Another Year Later**

 

 

“You're on in five, Mr. Kline.” The college kid said with starry eyes and a nervous smile.

 

No matter how many years he was in the music business, Dean would never get used to such idolization from strangers. Granted, he was a five-time CMA artist of the year, but inside he was just the same simple man, father and husband.

 

His hands lovingly gripped his trademark, purple Takamine guitar as he started his nightly walk to center stage. The roar of the crowd almost pushed him back, but still made him smile.

 

“Good evening all you, Demons!”

 

The crowd exploded even louder.

 

“Glad to be back at my alma mater. There is nothing like coming back to KSU. In fact, as many of you know, my husband and I were married one year ago in the Danforth Chapel.”

 

The crowd cheered as an image of Cass and Dean kissing after the ceremony appeared on the big screens on either side of the stage.

 

“Cass is here tonight with me and we're going to treat y'all with our signature song. And we have another surprise in store. Everyone give it up for my sexy angel, Castiel Winchester.”

 

As the building shook with the cheers of the enthusiastic fans, Cass walked out with a very pregnant Charlie Bradbury waddling her way with him to center stage.

 

Dean leaned down and lovingly kissed Charlie's basketball-sized belly before turning to his husband and kissing Cass on the lips.

 

He smiled mischievously into the crowd as he hugged both Cass and Charlie to him. “Now as most of y'all know our friend, Charlie, agreed to be our surrogate. And as she is already past her due date, we're hoping our daughter, Claire, doesn't make herself the encore tonight.”

 

Charlie rubbed her stomach as she leaned towards the mic, “This little girl is as stubborn as her two dad's. Refusing to come out till she is good and ready.”

 

The crowd laughed along with them.

 

“She's my kid alright.” He brought Cass' hand up to his lips and kissed the man's palm, “Are you ready to sing to these wonderful people, babe?”

 

“As ready as I was a year ago, when you tricked me into singing backup for you at the Superbowl halftime show.” He teased.

 

 

Dean laughed too, as he remembered that night so clearly. He had Cass sing with him for fun one night at the studio, but just conveniently forgot to mention he was recording the man's vocals.

 

So as Cass had sat on the fifty yard line watching Dean perform, the recorded vocals were played along with the music and Cass unknowingly sang backup.

 

Thankfully, Sam and the Broncos beat the Bears that night and with all the celebrations Cass had let him off easy. Well maybe a few spankings had taken place later in their bedroom…but Dean hadn't complained.

 

As he looked at their very pregnant friend and then to Cass, Dean felt overwhelmed with love. He had lost so much, but had been given back so much more. And boy was he thankful.

 

Both Dean and Cass placed one more kiss on Charlie's stomach before the very pregnant woman waddled back off stage to sit. Dean then turned to the band and gave the signal to start. Soon the opening to _This Time Around_ flowed into the air.

 

As they sang together, Dean felt overwhelmed with emotions.

 

If he were to count all the blessings in his life, Dean wouldn't be finished till he was old and grey. He was just so thankful for his awesome son, his amazing parents, his crazy brother, his sexy angel, and his soon to be little girl, Claire Amara Winchester. Yes, Dean had a million things to be thankful for.

 

As the song ended and the crowd erupted in cheers, Dean wrapped his arms around Cass, pulled the sexy man tightly against his chest, and kissed his husband senseless. Yes, it never ceased to amaze Dean what could happen when love takes center stage.

 

THE END

 

 


End file.
